Colección One Shot Mabill
by Sora no Kiss
Summary: Serie de One shot, Two Shot y Drabbles sobre la pareja de Mabill, Mawill y Tadel. Advertencia: Puede contener haber algunos capítulos relacionados a los anteriores fanfic's de "Emociones Confusas e Identidades Ocultas". Contiene escenas explicitas de romance. UwU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Aclaro que la serie de televisión y comics de Gravity Falls no me pertenecen, y que todos los derechos de este mismo pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia con fines de entretenimiento para el Fandom y lectores.

Personajes: Mabel Pines/Estrella Fugaz, Bill Cipher.

Clasificación: T

 **N: ¡Tengo una advertencia!** OwO **Mayores de 16+**

 **Lime leve, Dorito ardiente y frustrado, ¿Mabel que jodidos le hiciste a Bill?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONE SHOT**

 **01**

 **En el bosque nadie nos escucha.**

.

.

Una tarde de verano Mabel caminaba por las orillas del rio junto con sus mejores amigas Candy y Grenda, iban de regreso a sus casas, ya que habían pasado el resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde en el lago, después de estar un día nadando en las cristalinas aguas del bosque de Gravity Falls. Llevaban una hielera casi vacía donde habían puesto todas las paletas heladas y bebidas azucaras entre refrigerios, habían disfrutado comiendo helados y jugando en el agua, para mitigar el calor del verano. En cuanto toparon con el sendero que llevaba al pueblo, Candy y Grenda se despidieron de Mabel para retomar su camino a casa. Mientras que la castaña llevaba su hielera roja en la mano y se adentraba al bosque para cortar camino, quería llegar a casa a darse un buen baño de agua caliente y ponerse ropa cómoda. Todo iba bien hasta que… su alrededor se tornó un color monocromático entre gris y negro.

\- ¿Te divertiste? – Dijo el sujeto recargado en el pino de gran tamaño.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Volviendo a retomar mi camino, mientras me seguía.

\- Seis dedos me envió por ti, estabas tardando demasiado mocosa. – Dijo con una voz fastidio. – ¿Que te hizo tomar tanto tiempo?

\- Ya volvía torpe Dorito. – Dije con molestia ignorándolo.

Saque de la hielera una paleta helada de vainilla y la abrí para después comérmela a gusto. Era mi quinto helado en el día.

\- ¿Cuantas golosinas te has tragado? – Quitándole la hielera. – A este paso serás una enorme masa rodante, como Gleeful.

\- Oye vas a estar molestando. – Arrebatándole la hielera. – No es necesario que vengas a buscarme.

\- Dile eso al cerebrito de tu tío, niñita. – Golpeando su frente.

\- Yo ya había avisado que regresaría tarde.

\- Pues tu mensaje no lo escucho Fordsie ni Pino. – Dijo Molesto. – Te largaste con una hielera llena de golosinas frías, para tirarte todo el día con las bolsas de carne que llamas "amigas". – Haciendo comillas.

\- ¿Y qué? son mis amistades no las tuyas. – Le recalque. – Yo tengo derecho a salir con mis amigas, aparte tengo 16 años, se cuidarme yo sola. – Dando una lamida a mi paleta helada. – Haz un favor y deja de molestarme.

\- Pues mientras siga atado a este estúpido contrato con Seis dedos, no podré evitar que me moleste con sus quejas constantes de que su estúpida sobrina no haya vuelto a casa. – Quitándole la hielera nuevamente de las manos. - Deja de causarme problemas.

\- Es la sexta vez en esta semana que me molestas. – Empujando al rubio. – Solo déjame en paz. – Exclame furiosa. – Porque solo no lo ignoras, como lo haces con Dipper. A él no lo molestas con la rubia teñida.

\- Pino no se larga hasta hartas horas, y siempre está al lado de Seis dedos. – Entono con furia en su voz. – Eres la única a la que causas problemas. Y espero que esto termine.

\- Pues que crees, felicidades porque seguiré causando más problemas. - Me voltee y seguí mi camino mientras seguía comiendo de mi helado.

\- No tientes tu suerte, Estrella fugaz. – Poniendo una expresión fría y oscura. – Puede que tú tío no me tenga permitido mandarte a una dimensión de pesadillas, pero puedo castigarte de alguna otra manera.

\- Tú que lo haces, mi tío romperá el trato. – Dije retándolo, mientras daba otra lamida a mi paleta. – Ahora déjame en paz. Ya te dije que fácilmente puedes ignorarme. – Sonando mi voz un poco amargada. – Mi tío no se dará cuenta, yo fácilmente podría decir que me recogiste y ya.

El demonio se acercó a ella con una mirada en su rostro, que denotaba enojo y frustración. Seguía observando a la chica comer aquella golosina helada de color blanco, su mente se detuvo cuando la vio disfrutar de aquella paleta. Ladeo su mirada ocultando un leve rubor en sus mejillas de lo molesto y enojado que estaba, ya que la castaña lo seguía ignorando.

\- Para de comer eso. – Demando en tono serio el demonio.

\- Porque te haría caso. – Aun mostrándose enojada.

\- No sabes lo que estás haciendo. – No pudo evitar observar como la castaña seguía lamiendo la paleta helada. – Deja de comer dulces.

\- Todavía que vienes a molestarme, me prohíbes comer. – Decidí ignorarlo pero de repente sentí una mano retener mi brazo. - ¿Qué haces? Suéltame.

Bill la sujeto firmemente del brazo y la arrastro hasta una parte del bosque, apartándola del sendero que conducía a la cabaña. Hasta llegar a una zona despejada, donde la presiono contra el tronco de un viejo roble y coloco sus brazos para impedir su escape.

\- Bill, para esto. Estás raro. – Tratando de empujar su pecho.

\- No, hasta que recibas un castigo. Estoy harto de buscarte a lugares concurridos de gente, de buscarte en tus citas, cada vez que sales con las bolsas de carne y que comas ese estúpido helado enfrente de mí. – Quitándole la paleta helada y tirándola lejos. – Mi límite ha llegado hasta aquí.

\- ¿Cuál límite? Déjame ir. – Golpeando su pecho.

\- Estoy harto. – En un instante chasqueo los dedos e hizo envolver a la chica con brazos oscuros sujetándola firmemente de las caderas, torso y brazos.

\- ¿Qué diablos haces?

\- Quieres seguir comiendo golosinas y tirando barra. – Dijo enfurecido. – Te daré tus estúpidas golosinas. – Sacando un helado de la hielera para metérselo a la boca. – Mientras te lo comes, puedes decir: oh lo siento mucho, amo Bill por hacerlo perder su tiempo.

\- Mm….pa-ra – Trato de hablar pero la paleta seguía dentro de su boca.

\- No te escucho, Estrella fugaz. – Dijo.

Mabel mordió con furia el helado arrancándoselo de la mano y escupiéndolo lejos.

\- ¡Pirámide de mierda! – Bramo furiosa. – Pudiste haberme matado.

\- Eso crees. – Mostrando una sonrisa ladina. – Pensé que tenías hambre.

\- ¡Vete a la mierda Cipher! Eres un jodido y molesto idiota puntiagudo.

\- Supongo que otra paleta te refrescara la memoria. – Chasqueando los dedos hizo aparecer una paleta helada, para después sujetar sus mejillas contra su índice y pulgar haciendo presión en su boca. Obligándola abrirla e introducir la golosina helada. – Disfrutas tu helado.

\- Mm…aagh… B-Bill – Diciendo entre murmullos y la boca llena de crema de vainilla.

\- Entonces di… - Quitándole el helado de la boca. – Lo lamento, amo y supremo Bill.

\- No.

\- Bueno tú eres la que insistes. – Colocándole la paleta nuevamente.

La observo batallar unos minutos viendo en su mirada sus ojos avellanada con furia y amenaza. Le retiro nuevamente la paleta de su boca provocando que la chica tosiera y jadeara tratando de recuperar su respiración normalmente.

\- Un dato interesante de estas golosinas, es que si la persona consume una cantidad mayor de azúcar fría en el día al rato sufrirá una jaqueca interminable. – Observando que sus labios se habían tornado levemente un rosado fuerte. - Espero mi disculpa Pines.

\- Solo déjame en paz. – Ladeando el rostro.

\- Alguien no quiere entender. – Iba colocar nuevamente la paleta en su boca para seguir con su tortura, hasta que se detuvo a centímetros de sus labios. En ese momento vio sus ojos avellanas que evadían su mirada, con sus pupilas cristalizadas y unas gotas derramar sobre la palma de su mano. Sus mejillas estaban arremolinadas de un rubor rojizo y sus labios tenían un tinte rojizo brillante por la recuperación de la temperatura que le había causado por la fricción helada de la paleta.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Dijo de mala gana. Pensando que se burlaba de ella, prefirió tomar la paleta ella misma con su boca evitando que le aplastara sus cachetes.

Mabel se quedó con la golosina fría dentro de su boca, dejando escurrir por sus labios el líquido dulce del helado. Ella soltó un poco para tragar el líquido y lamer el dulce, el demonio tenía su mirada fija en ella viéndola hacer eso. Se lamio un poco sus labios mientras con la paleta sostenida en su mano la movía suavemente dentro de su boca, rotándola, sacándola un poco y volviéndola a meter a un ritmo lento.

\- Mmm… ahg… ah… - Succionando el dulce. - Nnngh… mm… - Soltando quejidos suaves.

\- Estrella fugaz. – Hablo de forma ronca y cargado de placer. En un instante aumento el ritmo moviéndola más rápido la golosina al punto de sacarla consiguiendo un suave "Pop" de sus labios.

\- ¡Ah!... – Gimiendo alto al sentir la liberación de la paleta en su boca.

\- Maldita sea. – Tirando la paleta al suelo. – Al carajo la disculpa, a la mierda Stanford.

Tomando su mentón entre sus manos, lo levanto lo suficientemente cerca para robar un beso demandante entre sus labios recubierto por el previo dulce, moviéndolos con brusquedad y mordiendo su labio inferior. Esto produjo que la castaña lanzara un quejido de dolor y sintiera el sabor metálico de la sangre sobre su boca. Coloco su mano sobre atrás de su nuca y comenzó a besarla nuevamente, volviendo a repetir el proceso y aprovechando para profundizar el beso. Adentrando su lengua para explorar y rencontrarse con la suya, acariciando y chupando su lengua. Siendo un beso íntimo y erótico entre los dos.

Bill recorrió con sus manos las piernas de la castaña tocando la piel expuesta y bañada con el sol y el agua del lago. Con la misma mano abrió el botón de su short y los bajo hasta por debajo de sus rodillas, la levanto de sus caderas para apegar su cuerpo al de ella. Él descomprimió sus pantalones de vestir liberando un poco de su confinamiento su erección a través de la tela de sus bóxer negros. Presionando su bulto contra sus muslos, frotando suavemente con un ritmo fuerte y lento. Mientras seguía besándola.

Poco a poco sintió como su movimiento se hizo más húmedo entre ellos, provocando que el rubio rompiera el beso, escuchando los suaves gemidos que la chica emitía en sus labios rojos. Al igual que ella, él jadeaba ronco por cada leve empujón y embestida que daba contra ella.

\- B-Bill… ahh.. – Gimiendo entrecortadamente.

\- Es tu culpa. – Besando su quijada y parte de su cuello. – Solo déjame terminar… - Fue moliendo sus caderas en ese punto suave y húmedo, provocando que ella jadeara suavemente. Su miembro se sentía palpitar contra ella de forma dolorosa.

\- Suéltame… - Dije jadeando.

\- No creo que se ha una buena idea. – Besando su cuello.

\- Por favor… - Suplicando sutilmente.

Él rubio se dio un golpe mental en lo que hacía, la soltó de las caderas para después chasquear los dedos y liberarla de su confinamiento. La chica cayo de rodillas al sentirse abrumada por el placer de hace un momento. Se acomodó su short y vio que Bill se llevaba una mano al puente de su nariz para masajearse.

\- Hagamos un trato, no digas a Seis dedos que casi te violo. – Dijo un poco ronco.

\- Lo ibas hacer. – Dije molesta.

\- Tú me tentaste, tú y tu estúpido helado.

\- De acuerdo, ¿qué obtengo a cambio de mi silencio?

\- No vendré a recogerte ni llevarte a rastras a la cabaña. En si no te molestare.

\- Suena bien – Dije.

\- Entonces es un trato. – Enfundando una mano envuelta en llamas azules.

\- Es un trato. – Estrechando su mano.

Bill recogió la hielera e iba comenzar a caminar cuando sintió ser retenido por la mano de la chica sujetando su abrigo oscuro.

\- Bill… - Se acercó al rubio de puntillas y lo beso en los labios. – Esto se puede quedar aquí.

\- Eres una mocosa astuta. – Mostrando una sonrisa.

\- No me gustaría que fuera en un bosque mi primera vez. – Se acercó y le susurro cerca de su oído. – Si eso puedo hacer con la paleta, imagínate lo que haría aquí. – Tocando el bulto de su pantalón.

\- Estrella fugaz. – Gimió frustrado. – En el bosque nadie nos escucha.

\- Entonces en mi cuarto mucho menos. – Sonriéndole coquetamente antes de ser levantada en estilo nupcial en los brazos del rubio.

\- Tú y yo en la cama en este momento. – Gruño. – Te daré tan fuerte contra la pared, que ni sentirás las piernas. – Besando sus labios.

Con un chasquido de dedos desaparecieron del bosque, siendo llevados de regreso a la cabaña y dentro de la habitación de cierta castaña.

.

.

Que les parece el primer One Shot de esta serie :D

Ya sé que los torturo con los lemons :3 iniciamos los one shot leves de esta parejita.

Estas historias las tengo también en Wattpad bajo el seudónimo de SraPotatoHard, ahí las actualizo temprano ;3 "Identidades Ocultas" seguirán las actualizaciones primeramente en Fanfiction y después en Wattpad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Aclaro que la serie de televisión y comics de Gravity Falls no me pertenecen, y que todos los derechos de este mismo pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia con fines de entretenimiento para el Fandom y lectores.

Personajes: Mabel Pines/Estrella Fugaz, Bill Cipher, Dipper Pines/Pino.

Clasificación: K+

 **DRABBLE**

 **02**

 **Una visión del futuro confusa**

.

.

En un lugar desolado con el panorama blanco, se encontraba flotando una figura triangular luminosa de color amarillo. Vagando por el extraño lugar vio un listón color rosado en el suelo.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – Pregunto viendo a su alrededor la blancura del lugar y tomando el listón entre sus dedos. – Otra vez estoy en la mente de Fez. – Dijo irritado.

Siguió buscando por el lugar hasta toparse con un suéter rosado con la imagen de una estrella fugaz en el centro.

\- Esto es de Mabel. – Tomándolo entre sus manos volteo a los lados en busca de la chica. - ¿Pero dónde está?

Avanzo más hasta toparse con la gorra azul con la estampa de un pino azul. La agarro inmediatamente entre sus manos con las demás prendas.

\- Esto… esto es de Pino. – Dijo el demonio de sueño. – Estos mocosos dejando regado. – Murmuro irritado.

Entre más avanzaba en su camino fue encontrando una falda, un chaleco, una camisa de franela, una playera con la imagen de un signo de pregunta, unos lentes y un bonete rojo. Cuando no podía cargar más cosas, chasqueo los dedos he hizo aparecer una caja de cartón colocando las cosas.

\- Muy bien ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? – Dijo molesto. – Dejen de estar jugando conmigo y salgan: Estrella fugaz, Pino, Fez y Seis dedos… y también tú pelos de menstruación y hombre robusto.

Pero nadie le respondía a su llamado, tomo la caja y observo una puerta frente a él. Se dirigió inmediatamente tomando el pomo de la puerta y abrirla, para después encontrarse dentro de la cabaña del misterio.

\- ¡Oigan! ¡oigan! – Dijo Bill flotando con la caja en sus manos y dirigiéndose a la sala. - ¿Me pueden explicar que rayos hacia metido en ese lugar y porque sus asquerosas prendas estaban dentro?

Su ojo se abrió de inmediato viendo a una niña muy pequeña de cabello rubio corto con los orbes avellana; portaba un vestido rosa de volantes y sostenía un unicornio de colores.

\- ¡¿Tu quién diablos eres?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! - Dijo alterado.

\- Mami… - La niña se puso a llorar mientras corría pasando a un lado de Bill y saliendo del cuarto.

\- ¡Hey vuelve aquí, no he terminado de hablar contigo! – Yendo tras la pequeña. – Oye… - Pero en cuanto salió llego a otra habitación; siendo el estudio de Ford. - ¿Qué carajos…?

\- ¡Bill! – Le llamo el hombre mayor desde la puerta.

\- Al fin te encuentro cerebrito, necesito que me digas ¿qué jodidos me hicieron? – Aun sosteniendo la caja de cartón. A veces se preguntaba porque rayos no se deshacía de la caja y porque extrañamente la seguía protegiendo. - ¿Quién era la mocosa de arriba?

\- Bill ¿Qué rayos haces tapando la caja? Eres idiota o qué. – Regañando al demonio. – Abre la caja, los estas matando.

\- Woah, woah, woah… yo no estoy matando a nadie ahorita. – Mostrándose indignado falsamente. – Y esta caja solo tiene sus asquerosas prendas.

\- A será estúpido. – Abriendo la tapa de la caja. – Mínimo dales oxígeno a tus crías, figura torpe.

En cuanto abrió la caja a Bill se le amplio más el ojo de la impresión al ver minis Bill's dentro, todos réplicas de él. Haciendo cosas e incluso peleándose entre ellos.

\- ¡¿Pero qué putas?! – Recibiendo un golpe con un periódico por parte de Ford.

\- Bill lenguaje. - Dijo. - Son tus hijos.

\- ¡Yo no tengo hijos, soy un demonio! ¡Maldita sea Seis dedos soy un puto demonio de sueño, no engendro hijos! – Hablo alterado.

\- Es un efecto secundario. – Dijo Ford. – Cuando tú y mi _sobrin…._

 _-_ ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? – Cuestión al no escuchar lo que menciono.

\- Esa niña de arriba también es tuya, bastardo triangular. – Llevándose una mano a frotar su nuca con cansancio. – Bueno como te decía daremos en adopción tus "Doritos" como dijo Dipper.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Aferrándome a la caja. – Que mierda dices, no te llevaras nada.

\- Bill, ya sabemos que son inofensivos. Tal como tú dijiste servirán para trabajo duro y proporcionar pequeños tratos.

\- Eres un degenerado Stanford, no te daré a mis pequeños. – Actuando sobreprotector. - ¡Aléjate!

\- Bill tu dijiste que son parásitos.

\- No, no, no aléjate. – Invocando su bastón para apartarlo. Salió corriendo de la habitación para ver un momento fugaz a la pequeña junto a cierta castaña. – Estrella fugaz…

.

.

"Bill…"

"Bill, despierta"

"BILL DESPIERTA TORPE"

\- ¿Qué? – Dijo algo desorientado el demonio triangular. - ¿Dónde estoy?

\- Él tío Stan se sentó encima de ti. – Dijo Dipper. – Has estado bajo el trasero de mi tío por 4 horas.

\- Hijo de pu… - Tomando a Dipper de la camisa. - ¡¿Por qué dejaron que me aplastara?!

\- ¿Quién iba saber que estabas debajo de su trasero? – Dijo el castaño con una risa burlona. – Okey le avisare a Mabel que ya te encontré. – Sacando su celular para mandarle un mensaje.

\- Estrella fugaz… está buscándome.

\- Sí, dice que te perdona por haberle tirado sus dulces.

\- Pino

\- Sí – Volteando a ver al demonio.

\- No vas a dar en adopción mis hijos. – Sonando serio. – No más das uno y te parto la madre a ti y a Seis dedos.

\- ¿Qué rayos…? Bill otra vez estuviste bebiendo. – Dijo extrañado el chico.

\- No… bueno si, pero no estoy borracho.

\- Iré por Mabel. – Dijo Dipper.

Bill se quedó pensando un momento lo que había soñado, recordando que él no sueña, sino que ve visiones del futuro en diferentes puntos.

\- Una pequeña y adorable bolsa de carne… - Menciono algo contento.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Aclaro que la serie de televisión y comics de Gravity Falls no me pertenecen, y que todos los derechos de este mismo pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia con fines de entretenimiento para el Fandom y lectores.

Personajes: Mabel Pines/Estrella Fugaz, Bill Cipher. Dipper Pines/Pino, Tad Strange.

Clasificación: T

Aclaración: Los gemelos son de 15 años OwO y Tad y Bill aparentan mayores de 28.

 **ONE SHOT**

 **03**

 **Aquí hay un problema**

 **.**

 **.**

Tad Strange un demonio elegante y ordenado, que hasta el momento tenía la paciencia de una persona apacible, serena y calmada. Se encontraba rompiendo la puerta de la habitación de su protegida, mientras sacaba su paraguas y lo transforma en una guadaña, acercándose con una mirada atemorizante de un brillante purpura a asesinar a cierto rubio molesto y despreciable.

Mientras que él en estos momentos se encontraba sujetando debajo de él y en ropa interior a la castaña.

\- ¡Cipher bastardo confié en ti! Dijiste que no te acercarías a la señorita Mabel, durante mi ausencia. – Lanzando su ataque hacia él, quien fue retenido por una cuchilla del mismo bastón del rubio.

\- Primero: la chica no te pertenece completamente, solo eres su guardián más solo estás a cargo de su protección; segundo: ella elige con quien perder su virginidad; tercera: Yo se la quitare, ahora largo. – Empujando a Tad con la misma fuerza. – Si tanto la cuidas debiste prever esto. Pero claro que no lo haces porque eres un ciego con ese estúpido corte de cabello. Cabeza de hongo.

\- ¡Bill! – Dijo enfurecida la castaña librándose de su agarre para propinándole una bofetada en el rostro. – Eres un grosero y un idiota por no pensar en los demás, figura torpe. Te odio…

Él rubio se llevó una mano a la zona donde había recibido el impacto de su mano, no le dolía el golpe, pero si su pecho.

\- Bien quieres que cabeza de coco lo haga, pues adelante. – Apartándose de la chica. – Hacen una pareja excelente de idiotas que son. – Dijo amargado pasando a un lado de Strange. – _Tú eres mayor imbécil de todos._ – Hablo bajo solo para que lo escuchara únicamente Tad.

Dicho esto salió de la habitación con un humor de horripilante mientras daba un portazo, terminando de romper por completo la puerta.

Tad se acercó a Mabel y se quitó su gabardina para colocársela encima de sus hombros.

\- Tranquila todo está bien, sweety pie. – Colocando una mano encima de sus hombros para frotarlo suavemente. – Vine tan rápido como pude, si tu hermano no me hubiera avisado yo…

\- ¡¿Mi hermano?! – Dije con una voz estupefacta. – Enserio, no sabes lo que paso. – Dije triste.

\- Me dijo que Bill te había tomado a la fuerza y se habían encerrado contigo en tu habitación. Y que tu hermano intento llamar a la puerta para que le abrieran, pero Bill no se lo permitía.

\- No, Tad… eso no fue lo que paso. – Aferrándose al abrigo. – Yo le pedí que no abriera.

\- ¿Por qué le pediste eso? – Pregunto serio y extrañado por la petición de su protegida.

\- Tad… las chicas de mi salón me mojaron con un balde de agua con colorante rojo. – Diciendo tristemente. – Y todavía no satisfechas intentaron cortarme el pelo y me… golpearon.

\- ¿Porque no me llamaste? – Acariciando su pelo.

\- Porque hoy ibas a tu dimensión… estabas emocionado. – Agachando la cabeza. – Me pediste este día con tanta anticipación… y yo te prometí que no te molestaría.

\- Mabel… yo por ti regreso, no eres una molestia my sugar pie~ - Besando su frente. – Bueno aclaraste una de mis dudas, pero todavía me pregunto ¿Por qué Bill y tú estaban encerrados? – Diciendo con algo de celos.

\- Bill fue a buscar un libro que dejo Dipper a la escuela y me encontró que estaba siendo acosada. – Ocultando mi rostro en mis rodillas. – Él me defendió.

\- ¿Él bastardo? – Dijo el demonio.

\- ¡Tad! – Le regañe.

\- Bueno… Cipher vino y te salvo. – Sin llegar aceptar el hecho de que el otro guardián protegiera a la chica.

\- Creo que las atemorizo bastante… Tad si no es tanta molestia, podrías ver cómo están ellas. – Sonando preocupada. – No quiero que terminen en un psiquiátrico, tú sabes cómo es Bill cuando utiliza sus poderes.

\- Mm… supongo. – Dijo el demonio de cabellera violeta. - ¿Qué tanto las asusto el muy idiota puntiagudo?

\- Si te digo que estaban arrancándose el pelo y comiéndose las uñas y temblando como chihuahuas en invierno. ¿Cómo crees que estarán?

\- De acuerdo iré a quitarles la "ansiedad". – Sabiendo que tendría que visitar a las chicas que habían molestado a su querida protegida. - ¿Cuántas son?

\- Cinco.

\- Perfecto… - Dijo un poco malhumorado. – Cuando encuentre al idiota de Cipher, le ira mal.

\- Tad.

\- Sí, Sweety Pie.

\- Bill no hizo nada malo. No lo regañes. – Dije inflando mis mejillas.

\- Lo sé. – Dijo. - ¿Pero qué hacían adentro tú y el infeliz?

\- Bill me trajo a casa… cargando.

\- Vaya, cargando. – Apretando su paraguas. – Continua. Espera, espera… ¿Cómo costal de papas cuando lleva a Dipper o Estilo nupcial?

\- ¡Tad!

\- Perdón es una pregunta. – Dijo lo más calmado que pudo.

\- ¿Nupcial? – Mabel podría haber jurado escuchar algo que se quebraba.

Tad comenzó a tronarse los nudillos de sus manos. – _Ya verás Cipher. –_ Musito furioso y con una venita sobresaliendo en su frente. Tomo un suspiro y prosiguió a que su protegida continuara con su explicación. – Prosigue querida.

\- Me llevo a mi cuarto y vi que venía Dipper detrás de nosotros… no quería que me viera, no en mi estado actual. – Señalando su suéter blanco manchado de basura y el líquido rojo. – Le pedí a Bill que cerrada la puerta.

\- Y luego tu hermano me llamo. – Dijo.

Asintiendo con la cabeza para confirmar su respuesta. – Fue cuando le pedí a Bill que se fuera con Dipper.

\- Bien, se entiende. Pero mi duda es ¿Qué hacían dentro tú y Cipher? – Señalando que seguía en ropa interior.

\- Bueno pues…

 **( F )**

\- Bill gracias. – Dije un poco avergonzada.

\- Ese idiota de Strange. – Dijo molesto. - Qué estúpido de su parte dejar a Estrella fugaz sola.

\- Era un trato que teníamos. – Mostrando una sonrisa.

\- Si estas siendo acosada y eres juguete de esas zorras, es obvio que no te dejaría. – Menciono el rubio. – Mírate como te dejaron. – Quitándole la basura de su cabello. – Es inútil, espera un segundo… - Chasqueo los dedos y elimino la basura y lo mojado de su cabello. – Bien quítate eso. – Señalando la ropa de la chica.

\- En un momento.

\- Ahora, nada de que un momento. – Quitándole el suéter para depositarlo en el suelo, para comprobar que tenía moretones en su piel. - Lo sabía esas perras.

\- Bill… estoy bien. – Dije apenada y llena de tristeza. - Solo no le digas a Tad ni a Dipper.

El rubio convoco una llama azulada pasándola sobre los moretones de su piel pálida y lechosa, brindando un suave masaje y una sensación de frescura.

\- No… tienes que hacerlo. – Dijo avergonzada y con las mejillas rojizas. – Bill mejor vuelve con Dipper, debe estar preocupado.

\- Pino puede esperar. – Sujetando sus brazos con delicadeza. – Estrella fugaz… no te quedes callada. Maldición como puede ser tan ciego ese Strange. – Estando muy molesto al ver como la chica tenia algunas magulladuras y golpes. - Si tan solo… _hubiera sido elegido_. – Menciono en voz baja.

Mabel tomo su rostro con sus manos para levantarlo y que su orbe ámbar topara con su mirada avellana cálida.

\- Estoy bien enserio, muchas gracias. – Dije mostrando una sonrisa.

El demonio se acercó y robo un beso de sus labios, en cambio la castaña estaba sorprendida por lo que hizo, no había tenido un segundo beso en su vida, aparte del que le dio Marmando cuando tenía 12 años. Pero sentir los labios del rubio sobre los suyos, era un poco exigente cuando los movía siendo a pasional. Ella correspondió su beso sonrojada de las mejillas y rodeando sus brazos a su cuello, mientras que él rodeaba con sus brazos su cintura y su espalda para recostarla en la cama con suavidad. Se separaron a pocos centímetros de sus rostros sintiendo sus alientos entre mezclarse e invadirle un calor entre ellos, entrelazando sus miradas.

\- Bill… yo

De repente se escucharon uno golpes fuertes en la puerta, haciendo que la pareja dirigiera la mirada apuntando a la entrada de la habitación y escuchando la voz del guardián del Mabel.

\- ¡BILL CIPHER, ABRE LA PUERTA! – Grito Tad.

\- Bill abre. – Le dije.

\- No quiero. – Dijo irritado y todavía molesto por el peli violeta. - Que se pudra.

\- Bill. – Dije intentando apartarlo e intentando levantarme, pero él me sujeto firmemente sin llegar aplicar mucha presión en mi piel para no lastimarla. – Bill necesito decirle que estoy bien.

\- A la mierda ese estúpido cubo, quédate aquí. Déjalo que se vaya. – Mirándola fijamente. – Yo te estoy cuidando.

\- Bill, tienes que regresar con mi hermano.

\- Pino puede cuidarse solo. – Dije. – No me prefieres a mí de guardián.

 **( F )**

\- Bill me curaba.

\- De acuerdo. – Observando que no traía nada encima de su pecho más que su brasier de color rosa claro con puntos. – Te daré tu camisón Sweety pie.

\- Sí. – Asentí.

\- Mabel. - Acercándose a darle un beso corto en sus labios. – No mientas la próxima vez. – Haciendo una seña a la cabeza. – Puedo leer tu mente. – Entregándole su camisón de noche. – El beso lo hice egoístamente, no lo pienses mucho.

En eso Tad sale de su habitación dejando a una chica con el rostro confundido.

La tarde había transcurrido y Mabel había querido ir a ver la televisión en la sala, viendo que se encontraba Bill y Dipper, ella se sentó a lado de su hermano mientras veían su programa de historias de fantasmas. De repente su hermano se levantó excusándose de ir al baño, sabiendo la situación de estos dos, prefirió darles espacio para que su guardián se disculpara con su hermana.

Quedando solos en la sala, él rubio seguía molesto por la bofetada y el insulto de la chica. Mabel no sabía cómo hablarle, pero no encontraba la forma sin que él la ignorada. Junto sus piernas a su pecho y espero que entraran los comerciales para tener su atención.

\- Bill. – Le llame. Pero no obtuve respuesta. – No me gusto lo que le dijiste a Tad. – Dije. – Eso también me dolió. Eso no se le dice a una chica. – Refiriéndome de mí relaciones íntimas. – Sabes bien que te lo merecías.

\- No estoy enojado por el golpe o el insulto. – Dijo. – Me dijiste que me odias, con eso es suficiente. – Cruzándose de brazos. – Vuelve con el estúpido gay idiota.

\- Tad, no es estúpido Bill. – Dije. – Oye te agradezco mucho que me ayudaras, pero no me gusto que le dijeras eso. No puedes dejar sus peleas aun lado.

\- Ese no es el punto Estrella. – Sonando frustrado. – Lo odio.

\- ¿Por qué lo odias? ¿Qué te ha hecho?

\- Me alejo de ti. – Confeso el demonio. – Si me enoja que él sea tu guardián desde hace 3 años, siento rabia cuando está cerca de ti y te toca o me prohíbe acercarme a ti siempre encarándome que mi responsabilidad es cuidar a Pino y no tú. Y el día de hoy fue el colmo que él te dejara sola en esa condición. Es un ciego, un estúpido ciego con corte de hongo y pinta de gay. No sabes el odio que le tengo. – Lo había dicho todo, lanzando un suspiro ahogado. - Y hoy justamente hoy me dijiste que me odiabas, después de que te ofrecí… ser tu guardián. Eres muy cruel Estrella fugaz.

Mabel se acercó a su lado se quedó quieta, agachando la mirada.

\- Yo no te odio… - Dije. – Simplemente me enoje, por lo que dijiste. Pero odiarte no lo hago. – La castaña se sentía confundida y tonta al escuchar la confesión de Bill. Pues había ignorado los sentimientos del demonio estos últimos tres años. - Lo siento. – Sintiendo mis ojos aguarse y picar, evitando que mis lágrimas salieran. – Pero yo…

\- No digas nada. – Acercándose para presionar un beso en sus labios y pasar su pulgar sobre su mejilla para limpiar las lágrimas. – No quiero escuchar un rechazo, no soy ciego. Sé que él tiene sentimientos por ti. – Dijo dolido. - No quiero escuchar la respuesta. – Iba alejarse de ella pero sintió su mano retener la manga de su camisa, para después sentir la presión de los dulces labios de la castaña sobre los suyos. – Mabel.

\- Y si te digo que no es un rechazo. – Con el rostro rojizo. - Que siempre me gustaste, y tenía miedo de decirlo.

\- Diría que ambos estuvimos ciegos, Estrella fugaz. – Mostrando una sonrisa para besar sus labios. - Muy ciegos. – Entrelazando los dedos de sus manos. - Te quiero.

\- Yo también. – Sonriendo tímidamente.

Mientras que Dipper y Tad se encontraban en el desván sentados.

\- Estas seguro de tu decisión. – Dijo Dipper.

\- Si my sweety pie quiere ser feliz con el arrogante Cipher, entonces no me opongo. – Dijo Tad.

\- Aunque sea dejar ir a mi hermana. – Levantando una ceja.

\- Siempre tengo otro objetivo en la mira. – Dirigiendo su mirada oscura y purpura brillante a Dipper. - Así que…Dipper, escuche que Noroeste y tú hubo un término en su relación. – Acercándose al castaño. - My Darling Pinetree quieres salir.

\- Cállate Tad. – Ruborizándose.

\- Tomare eso como un sí. – Acercándose para besar la frente del castaño. – Me gusta tu constelación.

\- Tad vete a la joder a otra parte. – Sintiendo su cara arder.

\- Ellos van a estar ocupados un buen rato. – Refiriéndose a la pareja que estaba en la sala. – Prepárate para ser cortejado My Darling Pinetree. – Robando un beso de sus labios.

\- Tad joder basta. – Siendo acorralado por el peli violeta, siendo abrazado por el sujeto de traje elegante.

\- ¿Puedo ser tu guardián? – Sonriendo inocentemente.

\- Tal vez. – Admitió avergonzado.

.

.

.

Que les pareció este One Shot pequeño de Tadel muy leve y Mabill también agregue al final un crack ship el Dipper x Tad.

Iba ser un Drabble al principio pero se pasó de las putas 1,000 palabras ;w; pues ya que.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Aclaro que la serie de televisión y comics de Gravity Falls no me pertenecen, y que todos los derechos de este mismo pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia con fines de entretenimiento para el Fandom y lectores.

Personajes: Mabel Pines/Estrella Fugaz, Bill Cipher, Dipper Pines/Pino, Stanley Pines/Fez, Stanford Pines/Seis Dedos.

Clasificación: K+

 **Invitada:** Sarah una amiga de mi clase de idiomas, ella me ayudo a hacer este Drabble, por lo que verán algo extrañados en la actitud de Bill.

 **Drabble**

 **04**

 **Karaoke**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un viernes por la noche en la casa de la familia Pines, disfrutando de una velada con los miembros de familia; consumiendo fritangas, bebidas azucaradas, pidiendo comida rápida y con una máquina de karaoke con más de 1000 canciones. Un acuerdo que habían establecido todos para pasar tiempo de calidad con la familia… si esto fuera una familia normal.

\- ¡Bill! ¡bájate de la mesa! – Dijo Stan furioso con una escoba en la mano. – Aparte esta reunión familiar es únicamente para la familia "PINES" y tú no eres un "PINES". – Dándole golpecitos a su cuerpo triangular.

\- Sí, fiesta para mi siii. – Dijo sosteniendo su copa de Martini en alto.

\- Bill estás ebrio. – Dijo Stan. – Estúpido triangulo pesado.

– Déjalo Stan cuando se pone así es difícil sacarlo. – Deteniendo a su hermano de seguirlo golpeando.

\- Traje la cámara. – Dando brinquitos la castaña. – ¡Wuju! Esta será la mejor noche de karaoke.

\- Mabel dices eso cada viernes. – Dijo Dipper. – Por cierto ¿pediste las pizzas?

\- Upss… se me olvidaba. – Dejando la cámara en la mesa.

En ese momento Bill flota hasta hacerse chiquito y colocarse encima de la gorra de Dipper, mientras se retorcía como un escarabajo.

\- Pino.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Pino.

\- ¿Qué? – Volvió a responderle.

\- Pino, Pino, Pino, Pino, Pino

\- ¡¿Qué quieres Cipher?! – Dijo molesto.

\- ¡NO ME CONTESTES ASÍ! – Poniéndose rojo y con el ojo negro y la pupila blanca.

\- De acuerdo ¿qué quieres?

\- Nada. – Volviendo a retorcerse y estirarse. – Llévame con Estrella fugaz. – Dijo acostado.

\- Me viste cara de transporte ¿o qué?

\- Hazlo Pino, por favor… y ya no te pido nada.

\- Eres un sucio mentiroso, la semana pasada te pusiste igual de pesado.

\- No, no soy bueno, soy bueno… solo quiero cantar, solo quiero cantar Pino. – Haciendo un leve reproche.

\- Sí te llevo con mi hermana me dejas en paz.

\- Sí. – Respondió mientras cruzaba los dedos.

\- Bien vamos.

\- Sí, todos súbanse al expreso Pino. – Tronando los dedos para ponerse un traje de chofer de tren.

\- Bill quítate ese maldito traje o juro que te tiro dentro de la licuadora.

\- Que aburrido eres. – Volviendo a su apariencia normal.

\- ¿Estás ebrio otra vez? - Pregunto Dipper.

\- Un poco. – Con la pupila midriática. – ¿Porque todo esta brillante?

\- Encima de ebrio estas drogado.

En cuanto llegaron a la cocina donde se encontraba Mabel pidiendo las pizzas, la castaña colgó para dirigir su atención al par que se encontraba parada frente a ella.

\- ¿Qué tienes Bill? pareces que vas a llorar.

\- Bebió Mabel, ten cuidado cuando bebe se comporta raro.

Bill floto hasta la cabeza de Mabel haciendo un leve nido en su melena chocolatada.

\- Parece que tiene sueño. – Soltando una risita.

\- Yo no duermo. – Protesto el triángulo amarillo. – Tú cabeza huele a fresas.

\- Ahí va de mentiroso. – Dijo Dipper.

\- Bueno sigamos grabando esta fiesta. – Dijo Mabel contenta.

La castaña grababa a sus tíos cantando y bailando la de "reinas de la noche" con algo de vergüenza, mientras que Dipper elegía más canciones vergonzosas a su tíos. Bill seguía dormido en la cabeza de Mabel utilizando sus mechones como manta para cubrirse. En ese momento tocaron la puerta, haciendo que la castaña corriera por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta y dejara ver al repartidor.

\- Hola soy Mabel que rima con papel, mucho gusto ¿traes nuestras pizzas? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Eres un chico muy lindo e incluso manejas una moto, eso es genial. – Dijo con una actitud muy positiva y de forma coqueta. - ¿A qué hora sales del trabajo?

\- Ehmm? Aquí están sus pizzas. – Dijo el repartidor con una sonrisa de lado.

\- Voy por las pizzas. – Dijo Dipper tomando las cajas. – Ya traigo el cambio. Mabel deja de intimidarlo.

\- Estamos teniendo una reunión familiar con mucha música de karaoke, ¿puedes unírtenos? – Mostrando una sonrisa, mientras seguía hablando animadamente.

En ese momento Bill quien estaba dormido hace un momento encima de la cabeza de Mabel, abrió su ojo viendo al sujeto que conversaba con su Estrella fugaz. El chico se percató del triángulo que lo miraba de forma seria y frunciendo el ceño, mientras amenazaba golpeando con un puño su palma. El repartidor de pizzas sintió un aura oscura emanar del pequeño ente triangular y una sensación de escalofríos que recorría por su columna. Podía escucharlo murmurar unas palabras extrañas. Empezó a sudar frio, en cuanto vio al otro gemelo llegar con el cambio, lo tomo y salió huyendo del lugar. Dejando a una castaña perpleja y un Bill con el ojo curvado que simulaba a una sonrisa de victoria.

\- ¡Hey! No me dio su nombre ni su número. – Dijo Mabel.

\- Lo intimidaste. – Dijo Dipper, viendo a Bill que estaba contento arriba de la cabeza de su hermana. - Y tú deja de hacer eso.

\- ¿Hacer qué? – Se hizo el inocente. – Quiero comida grasienta. – Dijo tomando unos mechones y simular que cabalgaba un caballo.

\- Dios encima de acosador y espantador de pretendientes de mi hermana. – Dijo Dipper cansado. – Cuando le dirás que te gust… - Pero Dipper fue callado por una cinta de ducto que apareció misteriosamente en su boca.

\- ¿Qué pasa Dipper? – Dijo distraída Mabel.

\- No pasa nada Estrellita, está deschavetado, loquito y hace cucu.

\- ¡BILL! – Dijo furioso Dipper.

\- Dipper deja de gritarle.

\- Pero… pero él empezó. – Señalando al demonio.

\- Es reunión familiar.

\- Ni es de la familia, se coló. – Cruzándose de brazos.

Llegando a la sala donde seguían cantando Mabel bajo a Bill de su cabeza para colocarlo encima de la mesa, mientras que el demonio triangular tomaba una rebanada y la comía a grandes bocados. Mabel y Dipper tomaron una rebanada de pizza.

\- Woaw, woaw… la última vez Bill se comió la pizza quítensela. – Dijo Stan. – Saben muy bien que tiene un agujero negro en vez de estómago. – Bill lo ignoro y se fue a sentar en el regazo de su castaña favorita. – Y encima es un pervertido.

\- Tío Stan no está haciendo nada. – Dijo Mabel regañándolo.

\- Muy bien y que nos tienen preparados tíos. – Dijo Dipper con una sonrisa.

\- Nada tienen esos dos idiotas. – Dijo Bill

\- ¡Cállate Cipher! – Dijeron al mismo tiempo Stan y Ford.

Stan y Ford seguían tratando de colocar una para los gemelos, como forma de venganza más para Dipper quien no paraba de colocarles música de pop de los 90. Mabel levanto su cámara grabando a su hermano y a sus tíos.

\- Mabel no tienes que grabar esto. – Dijo Dipper con las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Vamos será divertido.

\- En qué sentido.

\- Cuando lo vea Pacifica, se morirá de la risa.

\- Mabel eso no, ni te atrevas. – Amenazo el castaño.

\- Yo también quiero. – Dijo Bill. – Vamos arruinarle la vida a Pino.

\- Bill tu estas ebrio y tú no cuentas.

\- Me están lastimando mis sentimientos. – Haciendo una voz fingida de tristeza. – Quiero cantar.

\- ¡Dipper Mason Pines! Deja a Bill a cantar. – Le regaño Mabel.

\- No, lo volverá hacer. – Negándose a cantar con su ex enemigo. – Sé que está tramando algo malo, después de esto.

\- No estoy haciendo nada malo. – Dijo el demonio entre risas. – _Me das la copia._ – Susurrándole a Mabel.

\- Descuida chico está vigilado. – Dijo Ford con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Uh! Ya sé con cual podemos. – Dirigiéndose a su hermano Ford.

\- Me agrada la idea. – Picándole al número de la canción. – Haber es… 3…6…7…8….5.

\- Vamos Sixter a este paso te iras a la tumba mucho antes.

\- Cállate Bill. – Consiguiendo ponerlo. – Espera porque no se reproduce.

\- No le picaste a la flecha de reproducir cerebrito. – Dijo Stan

\- ¡Stanley! Estamos molestando a nuestro sobrino.

\- ¡Ya empezó! – Dijo Mabel emocionada mientras seguía grabando.

\- Mabel esto es estúpido.

\- No, no lo es. Te encanta cantarla bajo la ducha.

\- ¡MABEL! – Con el rostro enrojecido.

\- Descuida Pino, ella te ha escuchado muchas veces y yo también.

\- Ustedes dos… - Dijo furioso. - Bueno ven que la canción está comenzando.

\- En realidad alguien tiene que sostener la cámara, ¿Por qué no cantas con Bill y mis tíos?

\- Eso no es justo.

\- Vamos la siguiente lo hace ella. – Dijo Stan dándole una palmada en la espalda a Dipper.

\- De acuerdo. – Sintiendo un leve ardor en las mejillas por la vergüenza. – Mabel te juro que si se lo enseñas a Pacifica, te mato.

\- No lo harías. – Riéndose la castaña.

\- Okey… - Soltando un suspiro. – _No puedo evitarlo cuando hago una escena, saliendo de mi flamante limusina rosa. –_ Posando Dipper con la música adentro. - _Hago que volteen a verme y detengo el tráfico. Cuando poso, gritan, y cuando bromeo, ríen…~_

\- _Tengo un par de ojos en los que se pierden. Y los hipnotizo por mi manera de caminar. –_ Canto Stan moviendo las caderas.

Ford le quita el micrófono y canta la siguiente parte. – Yo _los deslumbro como un mago en un escenario. Cuando apunto, miran, y cuando hablo, escuchan bien… -_ Siendo empujado por Bill en su forma humana le quita el micrófono.

\- _Todos necesitan un amigo y yo te tengo a ti, y a ti y a ti. –_ Dando volteretas. - _Son tantos que no puedo nombrarlos. Puedes culparme soy muy famosa~… -_ Colocando pose de diva.

\- ¡Mabel! vamos es tu turno, es tu parte favorita de la canción. – Dijo Dipper.

\- No, no lo están haciendo bien chicos. Tienen talento solo hace falta apoyarlos.- Riéndose la castaña.

\- Vamos Mabel únetenos en nuestra vergüenza. – Dijo Stanley.

\- No puedo traigo la cámara.

\- Ah no estrellita tú también vienes. – Tomándola Bill del brazo para quitarle la cámara y dársela a Dipper, mientras la envolvía en un abrazo. – Vamos queremos escuchar tu hermosa voz.

Ford le entrego su micrófono a su sobrina. – Gracias tío. – Acercándose a cantar junto con ellos. – _No has notado que soy una estrella, veré a la medida que el mundo cambia. ¿No has notado que he llegado muy lejos?, Ahora todos pueden verme brillando~._

\- _Ahora todos pueden verme brillando, ahora todos pueden verme brillandooo…_ \- Cantando los cinco al unísono.

\- Eso ha sido asombroso calabaza. – Dijo Stan.

\- Debo reconocer que Mabel nos pateó el trasero a los cuatro. – Dijo Ford con una sonrisa.

\- A ti más Sixter, ella tiene una voz hermosa. – Dijo el rubio restregando su rostro con el de ella.

\- Muy bien Cipher aleja las manos de mi sobrina, demonio degenerado y pervertido.

\- Esto quedara guardado en lo profundo del lago.

\- ¿Insinúas que tiradas la cámara Dipper? – Dijo Mabel con las mejillas infladas.

\- No, no, es un decir… jeje jamás la tiraría. – Excusándose.

\- El Pino miente. – Dijo Bill con una sonrisa maliciosa. – No quiere que Llama escuche su voz de nena.

\- Cállate torpe nacho.

De repente volvió a reproducirse la canción nuevamente y todos se giraron a la pantalla y luego a Ford.

\- Stanford cuantas veces apretaste el botón, antes de reproducir la canción. – Dijo Stan con los ojos entrecerrados a su hermano.

\- Tal vez unas 15 veces. – Dijo avergonzado.

\- Tío de mierda. – Dijo Dipper molesto.

\- Estúpido Sixter. – Dijo Bill

\- Jodido cerebrito - Dijo Stan.

\- ¡Otra vez! – Grito entusiasmada Mabel levantando el micrófono.

\- ¡Sí! – Dijo Ford.

En ese momento Dipper se acercó a Bill y le susurro.

\- Y ahora que estás en tu forma humana acosador, ¿Te le vas a declarar a mi hermana?

\- Otro día. – Dijo sonrojado Bill.

.

.

.

Un Drabble muy cortó pero lo hice con mi amiga un día que estábamos viendo Steven Universe (en inglés y con subtítulos) aparte de que me dijo que tenía ganas de hacer junto conmigo un pequeño fic, ya que me dijo que nunca ha hecho un fanfic. Y que mejor con este Drabble. Espero que les haya gustado.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Aclaro que la serie de televisión y comics de Gravity Falls no me pertenecen, y que todos los derechos de este mismo pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia con fines de entretenimiento para el Fandom y lectores.

Personajes: Mabel Pines/Estrella Fugaz, Bill Cipher.

Clasificación: T

Aclaro que aquí Mabel ya tiene una tierna edad de 15 años *Cada día la hago más joven* y Bill aparenta 27 años *Y a este cada día lo vuelvo más pedofilo*.

N: ¡Tengo una advertencia! OwO Mayores de 16+

Lime leve, Dorito celoso, ¿Mabel que carajos le haces a Bill?, Azúcar baja en calorías, Apto para diabéticos.

N2: ...¡Felicidades JuliannaDelicious! Algo atrasado pero aquí está tu regalo, un One Shot. Como no pediste clasificación pues... decidí utilizar la cajita para sacar el papelito y pues... como cayera la clasificación ósea cayo "T" ni modo :D

 **ONE SHOT**

 **05**

 **Tipos de Besos**

.

.

Una noche lluviosa en la cabaña del Misterio Shack, se encontraba en el desván una castaña de cabello largo y ondulado, leyendo revistas de moda que le había prestado su amiga Grenda. Hojeando las páginas coloridas y leyendo los chismes, estaba cómoda con sus leggins morados y su suéter holgado color rosa claro; volteo de reojo a la ventana triangular que desde hace un rato, no dejaba de dar fuertes azotes que daba contra el viento helado de noviembre.

Su hermano y ella habían venido a estudiar a la mitad de su secundaria en el pueblo de Oregón, Gravity Falls. Pero cuando tenían que elegir habitación para dormir, Mabel había elegido mal en pedir la habitación del ático, donde antes compartía con su hermano cuando tenían 12 años. Estaba agradecida que tenía un gran espacio en la parte de arriba e incluso tenía su propio baño, cosa que lo agregaron cuando remodelaban la cabaña cuando fue lo del Raromagedón. Pero en tiempo de frío la habitación era un terrible congelador y eso que apenas estaban en otoño.

\- - Estúpida ventana. – Me abalance para empujar la ventana y cerrarla colocando un cordel para evitar que se abriera.

\- - Ya te vi en las noticias, niña Pines muere al caer de la ventana de su propia casa. – Mencionando en tono burlón el rubio.

\- - Bill no fuiste con mi hermano y mi tío a visitar al viejo McGucket. – Dije molesta, logrando cerrar la ventana.

\- - Sí y no, es aburrido ver como una momia, un viajero paranoico y un aprendiz idiota tratan de mantener una conversación interesante. – Invocando una sofá para recostarse. - ¿Qué haces o que lees? – Tomando una de las revistas para hojearlas rápido y lanzarlas. – Crees en esta basura.

\- - Oye, no son mías. Son de Grenda así que trátalas con mucho cuidado. – Recogiéndolas.

\- - Ah entonces son de Glendo. – Colocando una sonrisa cínica. - ¿Qué es esto? – Viendo las notas de color rosa en la revista. - ¿Test? ¿Qué es esto? – Diciendo entre risas.

\- - Deja eso es de Grenda, es privado su resultado. – Dijo Mabel.

\- - Vamos quiero saber qué tipo de chico puede tener esa chica rara. – Viendo los resultados. – Aquí dice que... un chico inocente y carismático. – Lanzo un bufido de burla. - ¿Enserio?

\- - Bill, deja eso torpe Dorito. – Tratando de quitarle la revista.

\- - Espera, espera... aquí hay algo interesante. – Mostrando una sonrisa pícara. - ¿Qué es esto? – Mostrando una nota color fucsia. – Dice tu nombre y tu resultado. – Revisando la revista. – Aquí dice que te gustan...

\- - No mires. – Quitándole la revista. – Eso es privado Bill, son cosas de chicas.

\- - De todos modos son boberías de simples humanas adolescentes frustradas y hormonales. – Pasándose la mano enguantada por sus mechones rubios que estaban algo húmedos.

\- - Bill... ¿te viniste caminando?

\- - Yo no camino. – Ladeando el rostro. – Vine flotando.

\- - Sabes que estaba lloviendo, espera aquí.

Se levantó para ir a su baño y recoger una toalla rosada esponjosa, fue hacia donde se encontraba y le entrego la toalla para que se secara. El demonio la tomo y se la coloco arriba de la cabeza para secarse el cabello.

\- - Sabes hare chocolate caliente, espera aquí. – Dijo feliz la castaña bajando las escaleras del desván.

Bill la observo como se perdía la joven de melena chocolatada por las escaleras, antes de posar su mirada en las revistas que ahora estaban apiladas enseguida de donde ella estaba, hace un momento sentada. Había regresado a la cabaña porque Ford y Dipper iban a tardar, confiando en que la gemela Pines se las podía arreglar estando sola unas pocas horas más. Stanley había salido a una cita con aquella mujer tuerta y amante de los gatos. El demonio lanzo un leve suspiro de frustración y cansancio dirigiendo su ojo ámbar al techo, lanzo un quejido de molestia al tener la ropa húmeda.

\- - Mierda mi ropa se arruino. – Dijo molesto. Lanzando una mirada por las escaleras. – No estoy preocupado por ella. – Murmuro para sí mismo.

Mientras tanto Mabel se encontraba en la cocina sacando una olla pequeña llenándola de leche y colocando una tableta de chocolate y canela. Revolviendo con una cuchara de madera, tarareaba una canción un poco feliz, pues ya no se encontraba sola después de haber pasado la mitad de la tarde sin la compañía de nadie, aparte del televisor. Corto un pedazo de tablilla de chocolate para comérselo, saboreando el chocolate.

\- - ¿Querrá malvaviscos? – Sacando de un estante una bolsa. – Le pondré. – Embozando una sonrisa.

Saco dos tazas y vertió el chocolate caliente, agregando los malvaviscos para después encaminarse a las escaleras y ver que Bill se había cambiado de ropa; trayendo una polera amarilla, unos pantalones negros ajustados, un abrigo blanco de gran tamaño y unas pantuflas amarillas.

El rubio seguía secándose efusivamente el cabello con la toalla rosada, para después quitársela y dejar su melena alborotada. Mabel soltó una risita al ver los mechones rubios rebeldes de Bill.

\- - Te traje chocolate. – Entregándole la taza.

\- - ¿Qué es lo blanco? – Tocando las bolitas blancas de la superficie.

\- - Son malvavisco. – Sentándome en su sofá y bebiendo de mi taza.

\- - ¿Malvados-viscos? – Sonreí mientras bebía el líquido caliente y dulce. – Porque no me habían dado esto.

\- - Mi tío lo oculta bien. – Dije entre dientes. – Me tomo tiempo descubrir que lo tenía guardado en la alacena de arriba. – Dando otro sorbo. - ¡Auch! – Sacando la lengua. – Solo ten cuidado está caliente.

\- - A mí no me hace daño.

\- - Presumido. – Inflando sus mofletes.

Se dirigió a continuar la lectura de su revista antes de que fuera interrumpida por la ventana y la llegada de Bill, el demonio se coló detrás de ella, leyendo sobre su hombro el artículo "Como conseguir los labios rojizos sin uso de maquillaje".

\- - Estrella fugaz no estarás mordiéndote los labios para tenerlos rojos. - Hablando con un tono burlesco.

\- - No haría eso jamás. – Dijo avergonzada. – De todos modos no funciona. – Le dio la vuelta y vio un artículo que decía "Eres atrevida o Inocente".

\- - En serio harás un test patético. – Mirándola con el ojo entrecerrado. – Aunque quien sabe puedes ser ambas.

\- - Bueno, no me dejaras hacer uno para divertirme. – Dije sonrojada de vergüenza, de repente se abrió la ventana dejando entrar el viento frío y las gotas de lluvia. – Estúpida ventana. – Se acercó a cerrarla volviendo amarrar el cordel sobre las manijas. Tomo la revista y hojeo unas páginas antes de detenerse a leer un artículo que decía "el primer beso una experiencia ¿inolvidable o desagradable?" leyó la nota, antes de poner una cara de molestia. – No es desagradable. Mi beso con Marmando no fue horrible. – Cruzándose de brazos.

El rubio se puso un poco celoso cuando comenzó a hablar del chico pez, no era la primera vez que la castaña lo mencionaba. En realidad ya lo había mencionado tantas veces con sus amigas a su alrededor y cuando estaba con su hermano, siempre haciéndola recordad su primer beso y su famoso rescate de la piscina al lago.

\- - Dices que el beso de un pez fue una experiencia única. – Dijo molesto.

\- - Es un tritón. – Recalco la castaña dando un sorbo a su bebida. - Pero Marmando ya está casado con la reina manatí. – Haciendo un leve puchero. – Pero el primer beso es lo mejor.

\- - Eso dices. – Dijo más molesto. – No creas en todo lo que dice en esa estúpida revista, Estrella fugaz.

\- - Bill has besado a alguien una vez. – Mostrándose curiosa la castaña.

\- - Eh mm... sí, si lo hecho. – Sonrojándose levemente. – He besado a muchas hembras.

\- - Besaste a mi tío. – Soltando una risita.

\- - ¡MABEL! – Dijo sobresaltado y furioso. – No, eso jamás.

\- - Ya se besaste a Dipper. – Aumentando su risa.

\- - No, como que Pino, estas demente. – Dijo Bill con una venita sobresaliendo en su frente. – Yo he besado a muchas mujeres atractivas.

\- - ¿Enserio? – Pregunto Mabel.

\- - Eh besado a... Pyronica y varias súcubos hermosas. – Diciendo con orgullo y un ego inflado.

\- - Pyronica... – Dijo Mabel un poco celosa. – Bueno es tu amiga.

\- - Antes de ser mi amiga, era un buen amante. – Ahora era su turno de molestarla. - Lo hacíamos en todas partes, incluso la llevaba a lugares fantásticos. Donde todos pudieran admirar su belleza.

\- - Ya veo. – Bajándose del sofá para sentarse en el ventanal, volviendo su lectura a su revista.

\- - ¡Hey! Porque te sientas ahí, no estábamos conversando. – Levantándose de su asiento. - ¿Estas molesta?

\- - No. – Dijo secamente. – Simplemente ya no quiero hablar.

\- - Oh ya entiendo, no me quieres hablar. – Colocándose las manos en su caderas. – Estás celosa.

\- - Cállate. – Aventándole la revista. – Eres un molesto.

\- - Me aventaste una revista. – Mostrándose furioso. – Yo que vine hacerte compañía, porque Sixter y Pino iban a tardar.

\- - Pues llévate tu compañía a otra parte. – Dije enojada. – Eres un idiota puntiagudo. – Ofendiéndolo.

\- - De acuerdo, lo hare... bolsa de carne inmadura. – Dedicándole una fría mirada. - Eres una humana tonta e impulsiva, fácil de controlar por sus sentimientos humanos. Tan siquiera tu hermano es más inteligente. Puedes quedarte aquí encerrada leyendo tus estúpidas revistas de adolescentes, a ver si consigues traer de vuelta al pez que se te escapo de tus inútiles manos.

Mabel dolida le dio una bofetada fuerte y se alejó encerrándose a su cuarto, dejando a un rubio perplejo y con una marca rojiza sobre su mejilla. En ese momento se agarró los cabellos y los tiro reprendiéndose de lo que había dicho, otra vez había soltado de más la lengua.

 **.**

 **.**

Había pasado una hora desde su discusión, la lluvia aún seguía fuerte y no había aminorado. Mabel estaba sentada en su cama con una cobija cubriendo su cabeza, tenía frío y sus ojos dolían de haber estado llorando, teniéndolos hinchados y rojizos.

Ni sabía la razón por la que lloraba, estaban hablando del primer beso y después su conversación cambio a las amistades de Bill, y lo que hacía.

Fue cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta, pero ella no quería y no tenia deseos de ver a nadie. Pensando que había llegado sus tíos o Dipper. Escucho la apertura de la puerta y como esta se cerraba, ella se aferró a la manta que estaba encima de su cabeza cubriendo su rostro, cuando sintió un peso extra en su cama y como le arrebataba la manta para cubrirse junto con ella. Sus ojos color avellana se encontraron con el ojo ámbar del rubio.

\- - ¡¿BILL?! – Dijo entre confundida y todavía molesta.

\- - A que estás jugando. – Viendo a su alrededor aun con la manta envolviéndolos. – ¿O de quien nos escondemos?

\- - Vete. – Dijo amargadamente la castaña.

\- - Tú empezaste Estrellita. – Picando con sus dedos la frente de la chica. – Sí no hubieras empezado hablar del estúpido Pez, seguiríamos leyendo esas revistas.

\- - ¿Qué tiene que ver Marmando en esto?

\- - Estoy harto de que hables de él. – Respondió con las mejillas rojas. – No quiero que hables de él, ni lo menciones. – Agachando la mirada. – No fue fácil convencer a tu hermano para que me dejara, venirme.

\- - Bill... - Aun confundida.

\- - Soy un poco... suelto en las palabras y tal vez no controlo mi temperamento.

\- - Un poco. – Frunciendo el ceño.

\- - Bueno puede que desate el caos en ocasiones. – Admitió. – Pero he cambiado, Estrella fugaz. Tú lo hiciste, cuando creíste en mí durante estos 2 años.

\- - Mi tío estaba listo para destruirte.

\- - Pero no lo hizo. – Sonriendo mostrando sus dientes. – Perdón Mabel.

\- - Bill Cipher pidiéndome perdón, debe ser el fin del mundo.

\- - Hoy no. – Afirmo quitando la manta que los cubría y limpiando las lágrimas que se habían colado por sus mejillas rosadas. – Y que dices seguimos leyendo las absurdas revistas de Glendo.

\- - Bill.

\- - Sabes que esa parte mía no la puedes cambiar. – Sonando carismático, entregándole la revista que le había lanzado.

Mabel la tomo para hojear la revista y ver un apartado que decía tipos de besos. Ambos se rieron de la descripción de cómo deberían ser los besos, nada explicito para una revista de pubertos adolescentes.

\- - Para esto es demasiado dañino para mis ojos. – Dijo Bill en tono burlón mientras le quitaba la revista y la aventaba. – Parece que lo escribió una mortal frustrada.

\- - Pero eso es lo interesante de la revistas. – Soltando risitas.

\- - Mabel – Le llamo.

\- - Sí – Volteando a verlo.

\- - Conoces los tipos de besos que te dan los miembros del zodiaco. – Dijo Bill.

\- - No, ¿existe eso?

\- - En mi rueda sí.

Acercándose a la castaña para quedar frente a ella.

\- - Este es de Hielo. – Revolviendo su cabello en forma de coscorrón.

\- - Jaja basta. – Riendo la chica por su caricia. – Ese es de Wendy. Es algo bruco pero lo admito no los hizo a mí y a Dipper.

\- - Sí, ahora este es de signo de interrogación. – Tomándola de las caderas para alzarla y elevarla.

\- - Pero que... - Soltando un gritito cuando sintió ser bajada con mucho cuidado en la cama. – ¿Soos hace eso?

\- - El robusto expresa así su forma. – Dijo. – Este es de lentes. – Haciendo lenguaje en clave con sus manos produciendo sonidos. – Listo.

\- - ¿Qué? Pero que dice.

\- - Algo que pronto sabrás estrella. – Menciono. – El beso de corazón roto. – Se acercó lo suficiente para juntar su nariz con la de ella y frotarla.

\- - Bill eso es un esquimal. – Dijo toda roja y riendo.

\- - El los da así.

\- - Robbie siempre fue así.

\- - Este es de Llama. – Besando su palma para soplar hacia ella.

\- - No imagino a Pacifica darle uno así a Dipper. – Dijo Mabel.

\- - Este es de Pentagrama. – Tomando su mano para besar su dorso suavemente.

\- - Gracias a dios no dijiste la palabra...

\- - Terroncito.

\- - ¡Bill! – Dije avergonzada.

\- - Vamos es broma, no lo diría. Es la frase del saco de grasa. – Acomodándose su abrigo. – Bien este es de Fez. – Besando su mejilla siendo un sonoro beso cosquilloso.

\- - Sí son como los de mi tío Stan. – Sintiendo su cara arder de tantas muestras de afecto.

Bill se acercó a besar al otro lado de su mejilla de forma suave. – Este es del idiota de Seis dedos.

\- - Mi tío Ford. – Soltando una suave risa.

\- - Y este es de Pino. – Besando su frente con ternura.

\- - Nos estas vigilando Bill... - Dijo Mabel.

\- - Yo lo veo todo. – Aclaro.

\- - Entonces ya son todos los del zodiaco. – Dijo aliviada.

\- - En realidad falta. – Tomándola del mentón para atraerla. – Cierra tus ojos. – Mabel hizo caso y cerro su mirada. – Este es de Estrella fugaz. – Posando sus labios sobre los de ella, presiono suavemente moviéndolos un poco. Sintiendo la calidez y suavidad de sus labios, para separarse de ella.

\- - Bill. – Dijo sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

\- - Es el que le diste al feo pez. – Mostrando una sonrisa coqueta. - Ahora el siguiente que te mostrare, no lo debes aplicar con nadie más excepto yo. – Tomando su rostro, mientras se retiraba su parche para dejar al descubierto su ojo oscuro y dorado. – Este es el de Bill Cipher. – Rozando sus labios los capturo en un suave y apasionado beso, moviendo con agilidad sus labios y mordiendo su labio inferior. Provocando un quejido en la castaña para adentrar su lengua y buscar la suya, acariciándola con suavidad saboreando cada rincón de su boca. El rubio pasó su mano detrás de su nuca sosteniendo su cabeza y profundizando el beso, siendo más íntimo y caliente entre los dos. Mabel correspondió a su beso siguiendo tímidamente su ritmo, soltando uno que otro gemido que escapaba de sus labios. Bill rompió el beso apartándose de la chica y dejando un hilo conectado entre sus labios rojos y sus respiraciones chocando. – Solo... no debes utilizarlo querida, si lo haces... tendré que castigarte severamente. – Se relamió los labios colocando una mirada seductora, antes de colocarse el parche.

Mabel jadeaba suavemente aferrándose al abrigo de Bill, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

\- - Aun piensas que ese primer beso valió la pena. – Sonriendo de lado.

\- - Tal vez. - Mostrando sus mejillas arremolinadas con un suave rubor. – También ella tuvo... un beso así.

\- - No. – Apegándose a su cuerpo para tomarla de la cintura y atraerla hacia su regazo sentándola a horcajas. – Solo es especial para Estrella fugaz. – Volviendo a juntar sus labios con los suyos, le dio un beso corto. - Ella solo lo puede obtener. – Besando su mejilla.

Mabel pasó sus manos sobre su cuello para abrazarse, encontrándose sus miradas entre sí.

\- - Puedo obtener otro. – Dijo tímidamente.

\- - Sí. – Besando sus labios. – Todos los que tú desee.

La castaña sonrió entre el beso iniciando con un movimiento suave, tornándose poco a poco en un beso caliente y apasionado entre los dos. La chica dirigió sus manos sobre su cabello suave acariciando sus mechones lisos y rubios, mientras que el demonio acariciaba su espalda dando masajes circulares que provocaban un escalofrió de placer en ella. Su otra mano se adentraba sobre su suéter holgado subiendo sobre su vientre, tocando su tórax con delicadeza. Escuchándola gemir suavemente, fue acariciando y tocando su piel lisa y cálida por el calor que emanaba ese pequeño cuerpo frágil. Se detuvo un momento tomando su mano para juntarla con la suya entrelazando sus dedos, para después besarla suavemente.

\- - Bill. – Gimió su nombre dedicándole una mirada cristalina de esos ojos color avellana, que reflejaban una mezcla de emociones. - Me gustas...

\- - Esperaba escucharlo. – Sonriendo pícaramente. – Oh si no te obligaría. – Bill se dirigió a besar su mejilla, mentón y parte de su cuello dejando besos con fervor y mordiscos no tan profundos. – Debo admitir que me traías un poco loco de celos, Estrella fugaz.

\- - Mm... - Sujetándose de sus hombros. – Pensé hacerlo.

\- - Déjame adivinar la revista. – Dirigiendo su mirada fija en ella.

\- - ¿Funciono? – Riendo inocentemente.

\- - Supongo. – Besando sus labios. – Estos besos no van a calmar mi sed.

\- - ¿Sed?

\- - No sabes cuánto deseo hacerte mía aquí y ahora. – Besando de forma intensa sus labios. Acomodándola entre sus piernas la bajo para que chocara su reciente erección contra su muslo, frotando con movimientos lentos. – Mabel...

\- - Bill... aah – Gimiendo al sentir el contacto con su entrepierna, sintiendo una extraña humedad en su intimidad. Siendo una sensación extrañamente placentera.

\- - Déjame tenerte un momento. – Besando su cuello, dando embestidas leves que simulaban a una penetración. – Maldición. – Jadeo bajo.

\- - Mm... ahh, Bill... ahh~ - Deslizándose sobre el mismo bulto, frotaba suavemente contra ese punto que le producía una sensación caliente y húmeda. – Bill. – Sintió como alzaba su suéter holgado apartándolo y besando su pecho. Su mano acariciando por encima de su brasear lila.

\- - Mabel si supieras, cuanto deseo... - Pero fueron interrumpidos por los portazos que se escucharon abajo y la voz de cierto castaño masculino.

\- - ¡Ya llegamos, Mabel! – Grito su hermano desde las escaleras.

\- - Maldito Pino. – Maldijo Bill en cuanto escucho al gemelo Pines gritar desde las escaleras.

Mabel soltó una risita besando los labios del rubio antes de separarse de su agarre. Tomando su ropa y acomodándose su suéter.

\- - Yo iré a verlos. – Dijo con las mejillas sonrosadas. – Puedes usar mi baño para... - Ladeando su mirada un poco avergonzada. – Ese asunto.

\- - Me voy a tardar. – Dijo molesto y con los brazos cruzados. – No sabes cuánto odio ahorita mismo a Pino.

\- - Los distraeré. – Dijo antes de salir corriendo fuera de la habitación con el rostro hecho un lio en tono escarlata. – Cielos... - Soltó un suspiro antes de ir a recibir a su hermano y a su tío.

Mientras tanto Bill se levantaba de la cama y mostraba una sonrisa divertida, al saber que la castaña tenia los mismos sentimientos que él.

\- - Prepárate que en la noche, lo haremos Mabel Pines.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Me encanta hacer Limes muy leves OwO mujajaja los deje con ganas de esta pareja. Al principio iba a hacer un drabble corto, pero ya ven me pase de las 1000 palabras y pues iba continuarle pero mejor no. Aparte el titulo lo dice "Tipos de besos". Me inspire haciendo este fic cuando vi un doujinshi de Naruto hace unas dos semanas atrás y yo dije, no he hecho un Mabill ultra meloso. Así que use Splenda y un poco de Stevia y cree este One shot.

Por cierto lo vuelvo a repetir: ¡Muchas felicidades JuliannaDelicious por tu cumpleaños algo atrasado! Pero aquí está tu fanfic de Mabill, aunque yo quería hacer un Tadel :3 amo tus fic chica. Hasta lo hice sin mucha azúcar y sin limón.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Aclaro que la serie de televisión y comics de Gravity Falls no me pertenecen, y que todos los derechos de este mismo pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia con fines de entretenimiento para el Fandom y lectores.

Personajes: Bill Cipher, Tad Strange, Will Cipher.

Clasificación: K+

 **Invitada especial:** Elbani ^w^

 **DRABBLES**

 **06**

 **Té, Alcohol, Galletas y Celos**

.

.

Esta es una reunión privada y una ocasión especial para hablar entre demonios, comentar sus situaciones políticas y asuntos de poco interés de su sociedad. La reunión se llevaría en la mansión de Tad Strange, invitando a su molesto amigo y compañero de trabajo: Bill Cipher.

Ambos estaban sentados en el salón, en sus respectivas sillas acompañados de Will Cipher, quien lo invitaron para molestarlo y hacer burla como siempre.

\- Así que llorón, tus amos de te dejaron venir o te escapaste. – Dijo Bill, agitando su copa de vino tinto.

\- El amo Gleeful me permitió venir. – Menciono serio y comiendo una galleta.

\- Sabes que puedes arrancarles el cuello, cuando tú desees. – Bebiendo su té el demonio de cabello violeta. –Ellos solo te utilizan como un juguete.

\- Cierto el idiota de Gleeful se cree un presumido al controlarte. –Golpeando con un puño el reposabrazos de su sillón. – Sí yo fuera tú le arrancaría los dientes de su estúpida sonrisa blanca.

\- Suena a que te gusta Bill. – Sonriendo de lado.

\- Cállate Tad.

\- De acuerdo van a seguir hablando de cómo me tratan los Gleeful, sino para irme.

\- No. – Dijeron ambos demonios.

Los tres demonios volvieron a sus bebidas y se miraron con una mueca de fastidio.

\- Hablemos de Pino.

\- Sí, hablemos de Pino. –Respondieron Will y Tad concordando con el tema.

\- Ha estado muy fastidioso molestando en nuestros planes, y no hablo del Pino sádico y playboy. Sino del Pino sumiso. – Dijo Bill, mirando sus garras con indiferencia. – Está metiendo sus narices donde no debe.

\- Tienes razón el chico Pines ha estado indagando en sacar algo para culparnos y echarnos a su tío. – Dijo Tad. – El otro día me culpo de haber empujado al chico al lago. Cuando el especifico que estaba acalorado.

\- Ves, lo estabas ayudando. – Recalco Bill. – Yo el otro día le ayude a saltar del puente. Cuando corría huyendo de los Gremlins.

\- Vaya eso es más caritativo de tu parte. – Menciono el demonio con una sonrisa. – Espera no fue esa vez que le rompiste el humero de su brazo.

\- Algo así, pero lo ayude. – Aclarando el malentendido. – Si no lo hacía se lo comerían vivo.

\- Y que hizo para hacer enojar a los Gremlins, tengo entendido que son agradables por naturaleza. – Pregunto Will tomando de su té.

\- Le dije que los mojara, así los refrescaría. – Soltando una risotada. – Sí que fue estúpido.

\- No se Bill ya llevo doce Strikes con Pino, una más y estoy fuera. – Dijo Tad. – Me acuso también de haber saboteado sus citas y obligado a usar un vestido.

\- ¿Hiciste que Pino usara vestido? – Mostrando una sonrisa llena de maldad. – Dime que le tomaste video y lo difundiste.

\- Tengo de todo. – Dijo Tad. – Solo tuve que hacer un trato con él y ¡pum! – Haciendo una expresión con sus manos. - Ya estaba en su cuerpo.

\- Es tan idiota de caer en tratos, como cuando yo también me posesione de su cuerpo inútil de fideo. – Dijo orgulloso. – Solo para robar el diario 3 y molestar un poco a Estrella fugaz. – Tomando su copa para después hacer aparecer la botella y servir más. – Es tan estúpido como Seis dedos, también posesione su cuerpo varias veces. Pino vendría siendo su copia barata, pera más sumiso e idiota.

\- Pero Dipper debe demostrar un poco de inteligencia. – Dijo Will.

\- Mira Will, no es como Dipper Gleeful. – Dijo Tad. – Gleeful es fuego salvaje y tiene a las mujeres a sus pies, pero Pines es… - Haciendo un gesto con su mano para concordar su respuesta con Bill.

\- Es como llama de un cerillo, es mansito y apenas tiene su pequeño harem. – Explico Bill.

\- Solo tiene a tres, Cipher. – Menciono Tad con gesto serio. – Eso no es un harem.

\- Puede. – Dijo Bill. – Vamos de quien podría estar enamorado Pino, yo le tiro la moneda a Llama. Pero también Hielo está compitiendo en este juego.

\- Podría tal vez. – Dijo un poco molesto.

\- ¿Qué me dicen de Mabel?

\- ¿Qué quieres con ella? – Se voltearon los dos demonios frunciendo el ceño al demonio de cabello celeste.

\- Solo preguntaba… si no ha quejado con ustedes. – Temblando en su asiento.

\- Oh Sweety Pie/Estrella fugaz. - Mencionaron los demonios un poco más calmados.

Tomaron un sorbo a sus bebidas y comieron unas galletas, para después dirigirse al Cipher menor.

\- Con ella no habido queja, es un amor. – Dijo Tad.

\- Ella es diferente de Pino, ella es fuego puro como el sol y las estrellas. – Embozando una sonrisa llena de interés. – Es divertida, alegre muy positiva y energética, ama la aventura y el misterio. Tiene una belleza exquisita y unos ojos que reflejan el bosque.

\- Tiene un buen físico, sin olvidar que tiene una excelente memoria para acordarse de momentos y asuntos. – Recargando su mejilla contra su mano enguantada. – Su sonrisa me calma.

\- Solo una vez la hice enojar y es porque brome diciendo que iba hacer tocino con su cerdito. – Soltando una risita. – Cuando en realidad quería darle una mordida en sus piernas.

\- Conmigo se molestó una vez cuando le conté el final del libro, hizo un adorable puchero. – Dijo Tad.

\- Suenan como si les agradara demasiado. – Dijo Will viendo a los dos demonios ruborizarse de sus rostros. – Pero díganme, ¿con quien pasa más el tiempo?

\- ¿A que te refieres estúpido lastimero y masoquista? – Dirigiéndole una mirada ámbar oscura.

\- Cierto Will ¿a qué te refieres idiota presuntuoso? – Dirigiendo una mirada amatista brillante y enfurecida.

\- Solo preguntaba ¿con quién pasa más tiempo? Si contigo Bill o tal vez Tad. – Colocando una expresión neutra.

\- Es obvio que conmigo. – Respondieron al mismo tiempo los demonios, para después mirarse con una expresión llena de sorpresa ante su declaración.

\- Bueno, Mabel es una humana muy hermosa, que desprende un aura agradable para cualquier macho humano o hembra, que quiera conquistarla. – Llevándose una mano a la barbilla. – Pero yo diría que le gusta estar más en mi compañía, ya que una vez me lo dijo. En términos demonios sería excelente compañera, solo tendrías que hacer una ceremonia y…

\- Para el asunto hay, puto hongo. – Chisteo molesto el rubio. – Estrella fugaz me ha dicho a mí que la divierto y que le agrada mi compañía. Y si estamos hablando de esa ceremonia yo la aplicare en su momento.

\- Así pues a ella le gusta que le diga Sweety Pie, en vez de Estrella fugaz. – Colocando una sonrisa cínica. – Apuesto que no sabes el color favorito de sus bragas.

\- Claro que lo sé… - Poniéndose rojo del rostro. – Yo lo sé todo, nada se me escapa.

\- Son lilas. – Dijo Tad. – Mi color.

\- Eso es mentira.

Will miraba con una media sonrisa y comiendo las galletas, como Tad y Bill discutían. Era una escena bastante divertida.

\- ¿Y alguien la besado? – Lanzo la bomba Will esperando que explotara.

\- Sí. – dijo Tad. – Saben deliciosamente dulce, y son tan suaves como el malvavisco. – Lanzando una risa suave. – Alguna vez has probado el malvavisco Bill en los labios de Sweety Pie.

\- Es… Estrella fugaz. – Tornándose su cabello de color carmesí, al igual que su orbe de un color oscuro y la pupila blanca y afilada. – Y no, no lo hecho.

\- Mabel y yo hemos compartido muchos momentos juntos. – Dijo Tad. – Tal vez sería bueno que pasara al siguiente nivel. – Llevándose un dedo a la barbilla. – Ella es virgen aún no he tenido tiempo de probar esa carne.

-¡SUFICIENTE! – Tirando la mesa de una patada. – Nadie la toca de esa manera. – Lanzo una bola de fuego incinerando la mesa. – Ni menos tu puto Strange, creí que eras gay. Pero me saliste doble cola, maldita serpiente traicionera.

\- Vamos Bill solo una manita y par de toqueteos.

\- ¿Saben qué? Bola de bastardos. – Abriendo un portal. – Iré a buscarla y arreglar unos asuntos, nadie me engaña.

Adentrándose al portal para después irse, mientras que Tad invocaba su paraguas y abría un portal, para después dirigirse a Will.

\- Eres el maldito diablo William. – Arreglando su traje. – Iré a calmar a Bill antes de que haga una locura con su Estrella fugaz, de la que pueda arrepentirse.

\- Yo solo pregunte.

\- Llama a Dipper y dile que vaya a cuidar a Mabel. – Para después adentrarse en el portal.

Mientras que Will sacaba el teléfono y marcar el número, para después embozar una sonrisa llena de malicia.

\- Dipper… habla Will. – Abriendo un portal. – Prepara palomitas, habrá pelea en la cabaña del misterio. Ah y no olvides cuidar a Mabel.

.

.

.

Un pequeño drabble hecho con mi amiga Elbani, ella tiene fanfic en ingles de AO3, amo mucho sus fic y entre algunos yo le he ayudado. Pero ahora quise hacer un pequeño drabble con ella, cuando hicimos la pijamada sacamos entre la SraPlumaDeMilColores, Elba, Mina chan y yo. Cuatro historias cortas, dos subidas de tono y dos normales y pues ahí está una.

Disfruten :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Aclaro que la serie de televisión y comics de Gravity Falls no me pertenecen, y que todos los derechos de este mismo pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia con fines de entretenimiento para el Fandom y lectores.

Personajes: Mabel Pines/Estrella fugaz, Bill Cipher.

Clasificación: T+

Invitada especial: SraPlumaDeMilColores

 **DRABBLE**

 **07**

 **Pobre Will**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un chico de cabello azul celeste caminaba por los senderos del bosque de Gravity Falls, iba con la ropa cubierta de ramitas, tierra y barro. Su cabeza estaba agachada y mostraba una expresión lamentable. De su orbe azul zafiro brillante goteaba las lágrimas, que recorrían por su rostro de porcelana blanca.

" _ **A veces me desanimo tan fácil que no lo puedo soportar, por más que lo intento empeora."**_

" _ **Por eso iré a buscar ayuda profesional"**_

Llego a la cabaña de Mistery Shack, abriendo la puerta se encontró a los integrantes de la familia Pines, sentados viendo un programa de televisión. Se paró en el marco de la puerta y vio sentada ahí a la castaña junto a su hermano.

\- Necesito una sesión doctora Mabel. – Dijo Will con voz rasposa.

\- Oh no, no otra vez. – Dijo Dipper poniendo una cara de desagrado al demonio, ya que era la doceava vez en esta semana que molestaba a su hermana. – Will no puedes esperarte estamos viendo Patotective.

\- Pero… - Dijo aun lagrimeando de su ojo.

\- Cállate Dipper, es mi paciente no tuyo. – Levantándose de su asiento. – Vamos a mi consultorio Will.

Tomando la mano del peli azul subieron por las escaleras al desván.

\- Mabel no eres doctora ni mucho menos psiquiatra, aparte el desván no es un consultorio. – Dijo Dipper.

\- Déjalos Dipper, solo se están divirtiendo. – Dijo Ford. – Algo hizo Bill para desanimar al pobre.

\- ¡Calabaza sácale muchos billetes! – Grito Stan desde abajo.

Mabel abrió la ventana dejando pasar la luz de la tarde y saco su escritorio improvisado con cajas de cartón y un letrero que decía: "Ayuda Psiquiátrica por cinco dólares" y otro letrero que decía: "El doctora esta…" Volteando el letrero "Esta disponible".

La chica trajo un banquito para que se sentara Will y después regreso a su puesto, colocando un jarrón que ya estaba lleno de billetes. Extendió su mano hacia el demonio de sueño; a lo que él busco en sus bolsillos su cartera en forma triangular de color azul, para después entregarle un billete de cinco dólares.

\- Creo que necesito ayuda. – Dijo Will

\- Mm… - Prestando su atención en el chico.

\- Todo lo que hago termina en un fracaso. – Menciono melancólico. – Creo que no voy a ser capaz de darle una buena cita a la señorita Gleeful.

\- Will Cipher, es verdad. Reconozco tus fallas y debilidades en planear una buena cita. – Quitándole las ramitas que tenía en el pelo. – Por eso me necesitas para encontrar el punto de tus fallas, Will Cipher. – Embozando una sonrisa. – Pero es por tu bien.

\- Pero el día de hoy ha sido un asco. – Llevándose las manos al rostro. – Teníamos un día de campo en la mañana, me esmere demasiado desde hace dos días… ¿te acuerdas? – Sorbiendo su nariz. – Yo prepare galletas, sándwiches de lo que le gusta, fruta picada y hasta hornee un pastel de chocolate. – Dijo derramando más lágrimas. – Todo era perfecto, hasta que empezó hacer mucho viento, demasiado fuerte en Reverse Falls y todo se fue por la borda. – Menciono exaltado en su explicación, haciendo alusión a la descripción del terrible evento. – Incluso comenzó a llover a cantaros.

El cuarto comenzó a enfriarse a su alrededor y Mabel se levantó envolviendo a Will en un abrazo. Para evitar que volviera el desván en un congelador.

\- Oh ya, ya Will. – Frotando sus hombros. – Y eso es lo que sucedió.

\- No, aparte para empeorar el día. Bill se burló de mí en su dimensión y me dijo que era patético y tonto, por hacer un picnic en un día tan malo. – Se restregó las lágrimas en su rostro, manchándose más con la capa de polvo. – Todo salió mal.

\- Descuida Will todo está bien. – Tomando su mano, para llevarlo a su habitación. – Tengo un sistema de terapia único para ti.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Dijo, siguiendo a la castaña hasta su cuarto.

\- Primero que nada vamos a limpiarte. – Dijo Mabel sacando unos pantalones de chándal negro, una polera blanca y unas pantuflas. – Sabía que esto volvería a suceder, por eso le pedí a tu hermano que me trajera tu ropa. – Entregándoselas. – Ve y cámbiate al baño.

\- D-De… acuerdo. – Caminando hasta el baño.

\- Ya regreso.

Bajando las escaleras fue a la cocina a preparar chocolate caliente, dándole tiempo a que el demonio se desahogada un momento en el baño. Volvió a subir con la taza de gatitos que tanto le gustaba. Llegando encontró al demonio con la ropa limpia. Se sentó en su cama y le hizo una seña para que se acercara, entregándole la taza de chocolate.

\- Toma.

\- Ehmm… gracias. – Dijo sorbiendo levemente su nariz, pero con el ojo lagrimeando.

\- Siéntate Will.

\- ¿Q-Qué… en tu cama? – Dijo levemente sonrojado.

\- Will ponte cómodo, siéntete como en tu casa. – Bajándose de la cama y buscando entre su armario para sacar un suéter azul con la imagen de un ojo bordado en el centro. – Ten póntelo.

\- Para mí. – Dijo incrédulo y con una mirada llena de asombro.

\- Sí es para ti.

El demonio no perdió el tiempo y se lo coloco viendo el diseño del suéter y sintiendo una comodidad en la tela suave. Era agradable hasta que le llego el olor a flores, similares a las freesias que había en la mansión Gleeful.

\- Huele como a…- Volteando a ver a Mabel.

La castaña se acercó a él y lo envolvió rodeándolo con su pequeño cuerpo en un cálido abrazo. El demonio abrió su orbe más grande al sentir el afecto de la chica, mientras tarareaba una canción.

\- Crees que ella me odie.

\- No, ella no te odia. – Dijo. – Que te dijo después que sucedió el desastre.

\- Ella… no, me dijo nada. – Menciono triste. – Yo hui.

\- Will. – Dándole palmaditas en la espalda. – Tontito yo creo que ella te está buscando.

\- ¿Me está buscando?

\- Ese suéter lo hizo ella. – Mostrando una sonrisa. – Hace poco vino a verme, antes de que tú llegaras. Me dijo que saliste corriendo. Ella quería darte esto, incluso no le importó que el clima haya arruinado su picnic. – Comento. – Al contrario dice que se divertía como nunca.

\- Ella se divertía. – Pensando un poco en la expresión de Mabel Gleeful. – Cierto ella se divertía.

\- Sabes que Bill bromea cuando tiene la oportunidad porque así es su carácter. – Dijo. – Sabes cómo es de molesto y presumido. Pero en el fondo te quiere, porque eres su hermano y le importas. Aparte si vuelve a hacerte daño, me avisas. – Besando su frente. - Le daré su merecido.

\- Gracias Estrella fugaz. – Mostrando una sonrisa.

En ese momento se abrió un portal dejando ver a Bill y a Mabel Gleeful con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y levemente sonrojado.

\- ¿S-Señorita? – Dijo Will

La chica corrió a su lado y se lanzó abrazar al demonio con todas sus fuerzas. Haciendo que tirada la taza derramando su contenido y dejándola caer. - ¡WILL! – Restregando su rostro con el suyo. – Grandísimo idiota, ¿Cómo pudiste irte así? No ves lo preocupada que estaba, porque vienes al loquero estúpido. – Besando su rostro.

\- Oye idiota que haces con mi Estrella fugaz. – Dijo malhumorado Bill. – ¿Y qué diablos haces en su cama?

\- Will no estoy molesta. – Dijo la castaña de ojos cian. –Fue divertido, me gusto pero porque saliste corriendo, ya sé que es culpa del pendejo de Bill. Pero ya te dije que lo ignoradas al idiota.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – Dijo furioso el rubio. – Oigan no me ignoren.

\- Ya estoy bien señorita. Perdón por huir.

\- Dije que no me ignoraran, Will respóndeme ¿Qué hacías con estrella fugaz?

\- Vamos sonríe, no quiero verte triste. – Levantándola en sus brazos para cargarla. – Tengo tú suéter que hizo, es muy cómodo y lindo. – Dijo contento, abriendo un portal. – Vamos de regreso querida.

\- Sí. – Asintió la chica.

Ambos se quedaron viendo a la pareja desaparecer por el portal y dejar una cama sucia de chocolate y la taza favorita de Mabel hecha añicos.

\- Se acabó dejo esta profesión. – Dijo Mabel furiosa. – No puede ser que cada vez que venga Will, terminen mis tazas destruidas.

\- ¿Ahora de que rayos me perdí? – Siguiendo a Mabel al desván para ver un puesto de psiquiatría. - ¿Cuándo estaba eso aquí?

Llego Dipper junto a ellos bebiendo una lata de Pitt Cola.

\- ¿Dónde estabas hace dos semanas Bill? – Dijo Dipper con una sonrisa.

Bill estaba muy confundido pero vio a la chica recoger sus cosas, antes de acercarse y depositar un doblón de oro encima de la mesita improvisada.

\- Necesito ayuda profesional. – Sentándose en el banquito de madera.

\- Mm… - Tomando la moneda para comprobar que fuera verdadera y ponerla en su frasco. – La doctora está disponible. – Embozando un sonrisa.

.

.

.

Un pequeño Drabble sin lemon ¡yey! Ya nos estamos curando SraPlumaDeMilColores :D

Alguien noto la referencia a Charlie Brown jejeje espero que les haya gustado. Ahora era turno de Will Cipher :3 me gusta hacer estas historias cortas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Aclaro que la serie de televisión y comics de Gravity Falls no me pertenecen, y que todos los derechos de este mismo pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia con fines de entretenimiento para el Fandom y lectores.

Personajes: Phill Cipher, Mabel Pines/Estrella fugaz

Clasificación: K+

 **Invitada especial:** Mina chan ^w^

 **DRABBLE**

 **08**

 **Last Night**

.

.

PV Mabel

Una animada noche se había desatado en la mansión Northwest, el ambiente estaba plagado de gente pueblerina de todos los estatus sociales. La música aburrida que tenían hace rato de que comenzara su fiesta, fue reemplazada por música electrónica gracias a la ayuda de los amigos de Wendy. Los candelabros fueron apagados dejando entrar a las luces de colores brillantes que se movían alrededor de la habitaciones, Thompson y Lee habían tirado a la fuentes jabón inundando de burbujas el lugar. La gente se regocijaba y bailaba al ritmo de la música, disfrutando de las bebidas y aperitivos. Incluso la gente de la alta sociedad conversaba a gusto y reía junto con ellos, sin mostrar una gota de desagrado. Tal como lo había malinterpretado Preston Northwest, pensó que ricos y pueblerinos no se podrían llevar bien, pero estaba equivocado.

Su hija Pacifica Northwest llegaba junto con mi hermano después de cazar el fantasma y liberar su espíritu, prometiendo darles la fiesta que deseaban. Ambos estaban cubiertos de lodo y con la ropa deshecha y arrugada. Pero a la rubia no le importó tener su vestido turquesa sucio o traer el pelo despeinado, ella solo tomo la mano de mi tonto hermano y lo guio a la pista de baile.

A pesar de que Dipper siempre estaba de un humor de perro y siempre mostraba su lado enojado y fastidiado; con ella hacia una excepción esta noche. Él estaba mostrando su mejor sonrisa ante esa rubia de ojos claros, que a veces lo hacía sacar de sus casillas. Aunque después de que haya pasado esta noche, y me siga mintiendo de que no disfruto estar ha lado de Pacifica Northwest. Diría que es un mal mentiroso.

Saque mi celular y apunte a tomar una foto hacia la pareja. Definitivamente tendría algo con que chantajearlo y refrescarle la memoria.

Ahora me encontraba aquí recargada sobre el barandal de las escaleras, con mi vestido rosa brillante de volantes y con unos estúpidos tacones color plateados con estrellas. Llevaba desde hace 30 minutos viendo a la gente bailar y divertirse. Mis amigas estaban divirtiéndose en la pista junto con el barón Marius Von Fundshauser, mientras me hacían señas con la mano tratando de llamar mi atención, para que me uniera a ellas. Emboce una pequeña sonrisa y por un momento hice lo que debía hacer desde que llegue… divertirme aunque sea con mis amigas.

Camine entre el público teniendo cuidado de no tropezar o chocar con alguien, aunque era inútil al ver que llegaba más gente y cubriendo más el camino. Sentí que de pronto fui tragada por la marea de gente, dejándome encerrada y aprisionándome con sus cuerpos. Cuando de repente sentí un tirón de mi muñeca siendo jalada hacia un pecho duro y una fragancia picante y masculina.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya si es la escuálida de Estrella fugaz. – Lanzando una sonrisa arrogante. – Mejor te regreso a que te aplasten.

\- Muy gracioso… Phill. – Dije apartándome de su agarre y acomodando mi vestido – ¿Quieres que te de una cuantas patadas en tu triangular trasero?

\- Muy graciosa pequeño rayito. - Revolviendo su pelo para despeinar su coleta alta. – Te vi que necesitabas ayuda, ya que eres muy pequeña y problemática.

\- Oh gracias pedazo de tomate de mierda. – Colocando una mirada fúrica.

\- Aun sigues molesta porque utilice al estúpido de Pino para arruinar tu obra. – Soltando una risa. – Como se llamaba "La noche de los títeres ardientes".

\- Es "opera de calcetines" idiota. – Sacándole la lengua. – Aparte que haces aquí. No tienes a otro lugar que molestar.

\- Vine a ver al inútil de tu hermano combatir al fantasma. – Dijo. Posando su mirada afilada carmín en Dipper. – Pero vi que fue una pérdida de tiempo.

\- Supongo. – Dije.

\- Que sería de una buena caza, sin verte pelear pequeña ratoncita. – Dirigiéndose a la castaña.

\- Puedo cumplirte ese deseo, dándote unos buenos golpes en tu horrible rostro. – Sonriéndole, mientras le mostraba su manopla de acero.

\- Sería interesante estrellita. – Lamiéndose los labios. – Pero lamentablemente no traje globos a la fiesta.

\- Eres un puto nacho pervertido. – Sonrojándose levemente.

De repente la música se volvía más alta y armoniosa, viendo que Phill no le agradaba el ambiente decidí torturarlo un poco más.

\- Es una fiesta genial. – Comente.

\- Tan extravagante como tú.

\- Algo así. – Volteando a ver mi vestido. – Ya que estoy usando un vestido y estos horribles zapatos. Supongo que necesito divertirme.

\- Pues te ves linda. – Dijo inconscientemente el demonio ladeando su rostro sonrojado. – C-Claro aunque me sorprende como una mujer como tú, tan bruta pueda utilizar esas ropas. - Se mordió la lengua por decir tremenda estupidez. – Bueno es que siempre terminas utilizando esos feos leggins debajo de la falda o actúas muy salvaje... – Fue interrumpido cuando sintió un tirón de su mano.

\- Phill…

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Diciendo confundido y más rojo que su cabello.

\- Ya entendí. – Mostrando una sonrisa. – Ven vamos a bailar demonio torpe.

Lo arrastre a la pista siguiendo mis pasos quedando en el centro, la música era buena habían puesto "Digital Love" una de las canciones que me fascinaba a mí y a Dipper, pero en versión remix, las luces jugaban alrededor de nosotros. Fuimos invadidos de pronto por las burbujas de jabón cubriéndonos.

\- Sí que Northwest debe estarse dando un infarto.

\- Y de los buenos. – Soltaba una risa burbujeante y suave. – Mira tienes una peluca de burbujas.

\- Que me dices de ti. – Colocándole burbujas en su pelo. - Ahora eres un monstruo de burbujas. – Haciendo una reverencia y extendiendo una mano. – Señorita monstruo le gustaría unirse a mi ejército de pesadillas.

\- Sería un placer. – Tomando su mano y siguiéndole el juego. Ambos comenzamos a reírnos a carcajadas.

Yo me movía danzando a los lados y dando saltitos con mis manos alzadas, Phill intentaba imitarme moviéndose a los lados y dándome esas extrañas sonrisas. De momento sentía tomar mi mano y darme vueltas aunque no era parte del ritmo que seguían los demás, pero me hacía reír y divertirme, tenía que admitir que éramos horribles bailarines, pero al menos intentábamos disfrutar de esta fiesta.

De repente sentí su mano pasar por mi cintura y tomar mi mano entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

" _ **Last night i had a dream about you"**_

\- ¿Phill?

" _ **In this dream i'm dancing right beside you"**_

\- Solo estamos bailando Estrella fugaz. – Suavizando su mirada carmín y dándole una sonrisa. – Estoy bailando con mi pequeño rayito molesto.

" _ **And it looked!"**_

\- Supongo. – Diciendo con mis mejillas teñirse de un rojo, más que su pelo.

\- Eres linda.

" _ **Like everyone was having fun"**_

Los dos estábamos bailando muy pegado a causa de que la gente de arriba iba bajando a la pista, causando que no hubiera más espacio. Tuve que levantar mi cabeza para ver al pelirrojo también nervioso por el contacto repentino, ¿Es normal que tu enemigo y tú se lleven un momento bien? Phill me había abrazado contra su pecho, cuando éramos empujados. Vi que sus manos se cubrían de un fuego blanco.

\- ¡Hey Dorito fortachón! – Le llame. Para darle una sonrisa. – Relájate es una fiesta.

\- Lo sé - El pelirrojo solo chasqueo la lengua con molestia, pero después se dirigió su atención en aquella castaña de ojos avellana, que lo traía loco desde que ella llego a Gravity Falls. Se inclinó a ella para tomar su rostro y acercarse a centímetros de sus labios, encontrándose sus miradas.

\- Espera… ¿Qué haces? – Sintiendo su cara arder. – Phill… - Presiono un beso sobre sus labios rosados, moviéndolos suavemente sobre ella. Estaba sorprendida por lo que hizo, pero era un beso muy tierno. Pasos sus brazos rodeando su cuello y correspondiendo el cálido beso. Llegándose a separar de él.

" _ **That kind of feeling… I've waited so long"**_

\- Ven. – Tomo su mano sujetándola fuertemente.

\- Espera…

Chocábamos entre las personas, mientras que el demonio los empujaba a los lados para abrirme paso.

" _ **Last night, last night, last night… dream about you"**_

\- ¡Phill! – Fui empujada por detrás soltándome de su agarre y siendo arrastrada entre la multitud.

Aquel demonio intentaba alcanzarme pero no podía con tanta gente a su alrededor. Yo intentaba llegar a él, pero era inútil. Entre las luces y las burbujas se hacía difícil acercarse, llegando a tropezar en ocasiones.

" _ **Last night, last night, last night… right beside you"**_

\- ¡Mabel!

Era la primera vez que gritaba mi nombre, estaba feliz que me quede parada, las lágrimas picaban mis ojos, mientras lo veía alejarse intentando venir hacia mí.

" _ **Last night, Last night, Last night, last night, night, night, nighttttt~~"**_

.

.

.

PV Normal

La castaña despertó en la sala de su casa junto con su hermano, estaban arropados con una manta. Mabel comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor en sus pies al notar que seguía con las zapatillas puestas y su vestido de noche. En cambio Dipper estaba dormido en una posición incómoda, con el cuello extendido fuera del reposabrazos del sillón, y el chaleco de su traje mal acomodado. No recordaba cómo llegaron de la fiesta de la mansión Northwest. Pero de algo si estaba segura es que el choque en el auto no lo causo ella.

Mabel se quitó de mala gana los tacones y los aventó sintiendo un alivio en sus pies, se acomodó en el sillón terminando de empujar con sus pies el cuerpo de su hermano, mientras volvía a dormir con una sonrisa enmarcada en su rostro.

Sin duda alguna, anoche tuvo un sueño muy bueno donde bailaba cerca de su peor enemigo.

" **Phill Cipher"**

.

.

.

Me gusta este fanfic porque utilizamos la música de Daft Punk y porque Phill es un amor (Aunque no haga fanfic de Fight Falls). Pero ahora es su turno y brillo en este pequeño Drabble :D


	9. La autora se va de vacaciones

**La Autora se va de vacaciones**

¡Hola todo el mundo!, espero que la hayan pasado de maravilla con el Buen fin (Un reverendo asco), Black Friday, el día de acción de gracias y 20 de noviembre. El punto es que hago este aviso porque…. Me largo de vacaciones ;D

Sí, si merezco unas buenas merecidas vacaciones, después del estrés de las clases y…. razones personales… Cof, cof*familia*cof, Cof* amigos* cof, cof…

Bueno el punto que unas vacaciones y un descanso ayuden a relajarme. Si muchos se quedaran intrigados por el capítulo de "Identidades Ocultas" que lo deje a solo cuatro capítulos a terminar OwO pero miren el lado bueno, regresando tendrán doble de capítulos. Esto también sucede con "One Shot Mabill" y los de "BNHA" (Los que me siguen en Ao3 y amor yaoi con la cuenta compartida de mi beta, sorry chicos esos están en ingles.)

Pero no soy tan mala les dejare algo bonito

Un pequeño regalo de lo que se viene en diciembre UwU

 **Calendario en Wattpad**

 **Identidades Ocultas: Capítulo 17 y 18 –** 23 de diciembre.

 **One Shot – Mabill:**

 **Dulce Pesadilla – Bipper x Mabel –** 24 de diciembre.

 **Un vistazo al futuro – Mabill (Fragmento de "Emociones Confusas") –** 25 de diciembre.

 **Flores – Mawill (Fragmento de "Emociones Confusas") –** 25 de diciembre.

 **Calendario en Fanfiction**

 **Identidades Ocultas: Capítulo 17 y 18 –** 23 de diciembre.

 **One Shot –Mabill:**

 **Dulce Pesadilla – Bipper x Mabel –** 24 de diciembre.

 **¿Pine tree? Parte 1 –** 24 de diciembre.

 **Tú no eres Pine tree parte 2 –** 24 de diciembre.

 **Problemas de Medianoche – Mawill –** 24 de diciembre.

 **Un vistazo al futuro – Mabill (Fragmento de "Emociones Confusas") –** 25 de diciembre.

 **Flores – Mawill (Fragmento de "Emociones Confusas") –** 25 de diciembre.

Y como regalo de 26 de diciembre….

Liberare el pack de la Luna de Miel del fic "Emociones Confusas" OwO… okey no es una broma aun no pienso liberarlo (me encanta verlos sufrir).

Pero si ese día estrenare el fanfic **"Sugar Daddy"** y solo publicare los primeros cuatro capítulos. Porque si subo los diez se quedaran sin ovarios para año nuevo :D

¡Wuju! Vacaciones para la **SraPotatoHard/Sora no Kiss** :3 así que me largo y los dejo en Hiatus por cuatro semanas.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Aclaro que la serie de televisión y comics de Gravity Falls no me pertenecen, y que todos los derechos de este mismo pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia con fines de entretenimiento para el Fandom y lectores.

Personajes: Mabel Pines/Estrella Fugaz, Bill Cipher.

Clasificación: M

 **N: ¡Tengo una advertencia!** OwO **Mayores de 18+**

 **Lemon hard, relaciones consensuadas con menor, Dorito endemoniadamente atractivo, no me hago responsable de derrames nasales ni shock hipovolémico, lengua obsceno, Cosplayer de Pine tree XD, ¿Mabel que jodidos haces con Bill?, la ONU ya vino por mí y por el dorito…. Demasiadas etiquetas innecesarias.**

 **TWO SHOT**

 **09**

 **¿Pine tree?**

.

.

\- Pero si es el nerdo de Pines. – Arrebatándole la gorra al castaño. – Te estaba esperando cerebrito de mierda ¿Qué te dije de acercarte a mi chica, estúpido nerd de mierda?

\- ¡Basta! – Dijo Dipper. – Eres un maldito pesado Josh. – Escupió molesto.

\- ¿Qué crees Tony? dice el mariquita que soy un pesado. Que piensas que tenga razón.

\- Para mí que quiere humillarte.

\- Me quieres humillar Dippyna. – Empujando al chico al suelo. – Pues que crees Dippyna, nadie le habla a mi chica. – Propinándole una patada en los costados. – Tony vamos a darle una lección al mariquitas.

El otro chico se colocó detrás del castaño sujetándolo de los brazos y colocándolo enfrente.

\- Te dije…- Golpe – Que no – Otro golpe. – Te acercaras. – Golpeando su barbilla. – A Karen.

Dipper escupió la sangre que se había acumulado de su labio partido. – Eres un cretino Josh, un bueno para nada. Tienes más mierda en la cabeza que cerebro. – Dijo enojado. – Solo era una clase, tal vez si tuvieras más inteligencia le enseñarías química.

\- ¿Qué dijiste pelele? – Tomándolo de la camisa. – Ya sacaste boleto al hospital. – Tras ese último comentario un puñetazo se dirigió al rostro del chico Pines.

PV Dipper.

Lastimosamente así era la secundaria de Gravity Falls tal como les había hablado Wendy en sus anteriores conversaciones. Una horrible pesadilla hormonal para los adolescentes, donde todo el mundo te odia y las clases son pesadas para algunas personas.

Mabel y sus amigas habían llegado auxiliarme al encontrarme en suelo moreteado y con sangre escurriendo de mis fosas nasales entre cortadas y heridas que de seguro dejarían cicatriz. Todo eso por culpa de un maestro, al obligarlo a darle accesorias a la novia del capitán de futbol americano. Que por cierto era un idiota y un cabeza hueca en todo el sentido de la palabra.

\- ¡DIPPER! – Grito mi gemela preocupada y temblando. - ¡¿Qué te sucedió?! Esto es horrible.

\- Mabel… - Dije su nombre con dolor en mi quijada, saboreando la horrible sensación del sabor metálico de mi propia sangre.

\- Esta muy herido. – Dijo Grenda. – Le dieron una buena paliza.

\- Ay hermanito. - Llorando su gemela.

\- Vamos a llevarlo a casa. – Dijo Candy.

\- Mabel para de llorar, hay que llevar a Dipper a tu casa. – Menciono Pacifica calmando a mi hermana.

\- Cierto, cierto. – Hablo temblorosa.

Durante el camino me sostuve de Grenda y Candy con un poco de dificultad para andar, mientras mi hermana y Pacifica iban al frente. Podía ver que mi hermana no paraba de llorar en el camino. Me dolía verla de esa manera, preocupara mucho por mí. Es como si hubiéramos regresado en el tiempo cuando teníamos 10 años de edad y era molestado por los bravucones de mi clase.

Llegando por fin a casa, ella y sus amigas me llevaron a la sala sentándome en el sillón algo adolorido, el tío Stan y el tío Ford se acercaron atenderme y a preguntar lo que había pasado.

Yo solo dije que me pelee con un chico y termine derrotado, en ciertas palabras mentí, de que eran dos bravucones los que se metieron conmigo solo porque le di clases a la novia del capitán del equipo de futbol. No quería preocuparlos. El tío Ford me dijo que no me metiera en peleas, y tuviera cuidado la próxima vez. En cambio el tío Stan se ofreció a enseñarme boxeo para la próxima vez que me meta en una pelea y que lo llamaran para que el trajera su cámara y grabara.

Mabel llego con un botiquín de primeros auxilios, junto con sus amigas una vez que se retiraron mis tíos.

\- Dios Dipper estás muy lastimado. - Tomando una bolita de algodón y vertiendo un poco de alcohol, para humedecerla y pasarla sobre su rostro.

\- ¡Auch! – Exclame de dolor al sentir el ardor de la torunda alcoholada.

¿Quién te golpeo? – Pregunto Candy colocándole banditas en la frente y brazos.

\- Casi te rompen los huesos. – Dijo Grenda examinando los brazos de Dipper. – ¿Siempre fueron débiles?

\- Chicas estoy bien, solo un poco de descanso y estaré como nuevo… ¡Ouch! – Sobresaltándose por el ardor y el picazón del alcohol, sobre sus heridas. – Más cuidado Mabel.

\- Pero ¿Quién te hizo esto? – Dije molesta y llena de tristeza.

\- Solo he visto esto en ciertas personas de nuestra escuela. – Dijo Grenda. – Los únicos que se pueden provocarse fácilmente.

\- Cierto, esto parece más obra de eso imbéciles. – Dijo Pacifica colocándole una pomada antiinflamatoria en el brazo del castaño. – Buenos para nada e idiotas musculosos.

\- ¿Quiénes? – Pregunto mi hermana. - ¿Quiénes son? – Exigía saber los tipos que se metieron con su hermano.

\- Josh y Tony. – Dijo Grenda y Candy al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Quiénes rayos son? – Dije sin entender.

\- No es fácil que lo entiendas cariño, apenas tú y tu hermano entraron hace 1 mes a nuestra escuela. – Dijo Pacifica. – Esos monos se encelan por todo y tienen envidia, con cualquier chico que los moleste. – Dirigiéndose a Dipper. – ¿Tú que hiciste?

\- Nada grave enseñarle química a su novia. – Dijo molesto.

\- Vaya la estúpida de Karen. – Dijo la rubia con una risita. – Con eso fue suficiente para que estos dos idiotas perdieran los estribos.

\- Bien lo bueno que mañana es viernes, un día más y después no los veré el fin de semana. – Levantándose del sillón camino con dificultad a su habitación. – Gracias chicas, pero necesito recostarme. – Dijo antes de irse a su habitación en donde anteriormente estaba el experimento de la alfombra cambia cuerpos.

PV Normal.

Después de que Dipper se retiró dejando a Mabel con sus amigas, la castaña coloco una expresión triste al ver a su hermano molido a golpes y con un estado de ánimo decadente. Ella lo conocía a la perfección sabia cuando su hermano le dolía el orgullo, pensó que si se venían a vivir un rato en el pueblo Gravity Falls y se inscribían a la secundaria durante su año escolar, tal vez mejoraría en las relaciones sociales con la gente que le rodea, su hermano y su estado de ánimo.

\- No pensé que volveríamos a esto. – Apretando mis manos contra el dobladillo de mi vestido. - Si por ese mismo motivo yo les rogué a mi mama y a mi papa de venir aquí.- Agachando la mirada. – Para que nadie de nuestra escuela anterior lo molestara y pudiéramos llevar una vida escolar agradable.

\- Pues así es la escuela secundaria. – Dijo Candy. – Yo trato de tener el menor contacto con ese fastidioso grupo.

\- Y por lo visto ahora tu hermano será el objetivo de Josh. – Dijo Grenda.

\- Tiene dos opciones Dipper: oh aprende a defenderse, que podría llevar meses, incluso años.

\- ¿Y la otra opción? – Pregunto la castaña.

\- Cambiarse de escuela. – Dijo Candy.

\- Eso sería una exageración Candy. – Dijo Pacifica. – Dipper no debe de cambiarse de escuela, solo porque unos mastodontes quieran molerlo a golpes.

\- No hay más opciones. – Soltando un bufido frustrado.

\- Podríamos quedarnos a su lado en la hora del almuerzo o entre clases, no se alguien que le haga compañía. – Comento la rubia. – No sé a mí no me molestaría.

\- Lo dice la chica no acosadora. – Dijo Candy mostrando una sonrisa.

\- Cállate Candy. – Sonrojándose la rubia mientras le daba un golpecito en el brazo. – Solo lo dije porque no es mala idea.

\- ¡Agh! – Ahogando un grito frustrado la gemela Pines. – Si tan solo no estuviéramos en clases separadas.

Tocando la puerta de la cabaña, Mabel se levantando perezosamente para abrir la puerta y encontrarse al chico albino parado en la entrada.

¿Gideon? – Dijo sorprendida. – Hola ¿Qué haces por aquí?

\- Vine a ver a Dipper. – Entrando a la casa. – Me entere que lo dejaron hecho una mierda.

\- Si es para burlarte, no está de humor y yo tampoco. – Colocando mis manos en mi cadera.

\- Calmada Mabel. – Dijo. – No vengo a burlarme de él, tú sabes cómo nos llevamos. Aparte he venido a saber cómo esta, aunque no lo creas me preocupa es mi amigo.

\- Pues está en su cuarto. – Señalando la habitación.

\- Gracias. – Caminando por el pasillo. – Por cierto te ves linda el día de hoy con ese suéter blanco y ese vestido. – Guiñándole el ojo.

\- Solo vete a verlo. – Soltando una risita.

Regresando a la sala con las chicas siguió conversando. Al final de la tarde Mabel se despidió de sus amigas, agradeciéndole por ayudarla a llevar a su hermano hasta la casa. Sus amigas le dieron el apoyo y le animaron un poco, en especial Pacifica que le ofreció su ayuda en caso de que Dipper siguiera siendo molestado, contratar a un guardaespaldas. A lo que Mabel dijo que era exageración.

Entrando a la cabaña escucho entre el pasillo como Dipper le gritaba en tono molesto a Gideon.

\- ¡Eso jamás ni lo menciones ni se te ocurra decirle! – Dijo furioso el castaño. – Ese desgraciado solo espera la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo.

\- Pero Dipper ese sujeto te dejara inválido a este paso.

\- Prefiero eso, a hacer una tontería de pedirle algo a ese ser despreciable.

\- Entonces pasaras el año siendo golpeado.

\- Sí.

\- Bien, haz lo que quieras. – Dijo molesto Gideon. – Yo también te ofrecí mi ayuda y nada.

\- Gracias pero no la quiero. – Dijo amargamente. – Y dile que se mantenga alejado.

\- ¡Bien amigo! – Saliendo del cuarto de Dipper hasta que se topó con Mabel. - ¿Mabel? – Volteando a ver para asegurarse de ver que estuviera cerrada la puerta. – Creo que Dipper no lo tomo bien.

\- Ya veo.

\- Bien debo irme a casa. – Dijo el albino besando la mejilla de la chica. – Cuida bien al idiota de tu hermano.

\- Lo sé, pero no vuelvas a darme otro beso o te golpeo. – Amenace.

\- De acuerdo. Nos vemos. – Despidiéndose de la castaña.

En cuanto se fue Gideon de la cabaña Mabel vio que sus tíos salían a comprar la cena, pensando que una pizza alegraría un poco el estado de ánimo de su hermano.

Mabel aprovecho ese tiempo para tomar un baño y despejarse un poco de la situación, aunque estaba muy preocupada por su hermano Dipper. Se dirigió a su habitación que se encontraba en el ático, coloco el pestillo de la puerta y saco su pijama de estrellas y lunas, tomo una toalla adentrándose al cuarto de baño. A veces se agradecía de la nueva remodelación de la cabaña, que les permitiera tener dos baños, para que no tuviera que batallar en las mañanas para arreglarse.

Prosiguió a quitarse su suéter blanco y su vestido verde pastel y su ropa interior, mientras abría las llaves de la regadera para regular la temperatura del agua. Se observó en el espejo su apariencia viéndose el poco pecho que había desarrollado a comparación con sus amigas, pero si de algo le animaba era de tener las caderas bien marcadas y tener unas bonitas piernas tonificadas, gracias a sus largas caminatas por el bosque y los días que salía explorar con su hermano en el bosque de Oregón. Se miró su melena que era larga, su cabello achocolatado caía en cascada y con algunos rizos ondulados que terminaban siendo rebeldes al final de las puntas.

PV Mabel

\- Como envidio a Pacifica y a Grenda tienen un cuerpo bonito. – Dije molesta mientras me adentraba a limpiar mi cuerpo tomando el jabón y la esponja. – Parece que yo me quede en los 13 años. – Murmure para mí misma.

En ese momento mis ojos se abrieron y una sonrisa creció en mi rostro, había llegado una grandiosa idea y una solución a los problemas de Dipper.

" _Hacerme pasar por mi hermano"_

Termine de bañarme y me enrolle con una toalla esponjosa de color rosa en mi cuerpo. Salí de inmediato y corrí a ponerme la ropa interior y el camisón de mi pijama de estrellas y lunas. Frote efusivamente mi cabello y me coloque las pantuflas lilas para salir de mi cuarto mientras me dirigía al sótano a donde estaba la lavadora. Rece para que estuviera ahí la ropa limpia sin doblar dentro de la secadora. Abrí la compuerta y vi que seguía ahí, al principio me moleste porque le había pedido al tío Stan que doblara la ropa, pero por otra parte agradecía la flojera de mi tío, de no hacerlo. Tome un conjunto de mi hermano; una polera naranja, unos pantalones de mezclilla azules, un chaleco azul y sus calcetas. Corrí hasta mi cuarto y las guarde con cuidado. Solo me faltaba conseguir su famosa "Gorra de Pino" y su mochila.

Escuche que mis tíos llegaban y llamaban para que bajara a cenar, corrí feliz al tener ese grandioso plan. Baje hasta el comedor para tomar dos platos y servir los pedazos a mí y a Dipper, tome dos refrescos y me dirigí al cuarto de mi hermano.

\- ¡Hey Dip-Dip! ¿Cómo te sientes? Traje la cena.

\- Sigo hecho polvo. – Dijo cansado el castaño. - ¿Pizza?

\- Aja, el tío Ford y el tío Stan la trajeron. – Extendiéndole el plato. – Come.

\- Gracias.

\- Oye Dipper ¿iras a la escuela mañana? – Pregunte.

\- No lo creo estoy adolorido todavía, y no puedo caminar bien. – Dando grandes mordiscos. – Y solo tengo unas 3 clases. Pero nada importantes.

\- Está bien que descanses, con que faltes un día no pasara nada. – Mordiendo un pedazo de mi rebanada de pizza. – Por cierto dame tu gorra para lavarla.

\- ¿Lavarla?

\- Sí está sucia. – Señalando su gorra.

\- Está bien de todos modos no iré mañana. – Entregándole su gorra. – Mabel.

\- Sí.

\- No hagas una tontería mañana. – Dijo serio. – Somos mellizos, te conozco bien y te agradezco enserio. Pero no hagas una maldita locura mañana.

\- De que hablas Dopper. – Comiendo mi pizza.

\- Mabel escúchame bien. No quiero que te metas en mis problemas. Yo arreglare esto, pero aléjate de esos bravucones. No sabría lo que te harían. – Dándose una palmada en la cara. – Que digo no son los problemas lo que me preocupa, lo que me preocupa es que estés en algún peligro mayor. Tengo muchos enemigos.

\- Tranquilo Dipper no estoy cometiendo locura, son tus problemas y sé que me has dicho que no me involucre. – Mostrándole una sonrisa.

\- Gracias por entender.

\- Me das tu orilla. – Señalando el pedazo de pan. – Es que a Pato le gusta la orilla.

\- Ten. – Dándole su orilla.

\- Gracias. – Besando su mejilla. – Descansa Dip-Dip trata de dormir bien hermanito.

Salí de su cuarto y me dirigí a la cocina a darle las sobras a Pato, acaricie su cabeza con ternura para después ver la gorra de Dipper en mi mano.

\- " _Estará bien que lo haga_ " – Pensé para mí misma. – Solo será una lección que le daré a esos tontos.

Lave mi plato y guarde lo restante de la pizza en el refrigerador, me encamine a mi cuarto cuando me encontré a mi tío Ford que iba saliendo del cuarto de Dipper. Sostenía una especie de radar en sus manos, quien le daba pequeños golpes.

\- Oh hola Mabel sigues despierta.

\- Ya me iba a descansar. – Dije. - ¿Qué es eso?

\- Es mi radar de anomalías sobre naturales. – Dando golpes al aparato. – Pero esta averiado, lleva un rato marcando lugares, dónde no hay actividad.- Dijo. – Bueno iré a descansar, ya revise a Dipper y le di una pastilla de Ketorolaco es un antiinflamatorio para su dolores, eso le ayudara a dormir bien esta noche.

\- Espero que se recupere.

\- Lo hará cariño. – Sobándole la cabeza. – Ahora a dormir querida.

\- Sí.

\- Mabel.

Le llamo deteniéndola cuando iba por las escaleras.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Sé que eres fuerte, lo he visto. – Dijo Ford. – Pero no lo hagas. Deja que él lo resuelva. Es parte de crecer y saber enfrentar sus peleas.

\- Eso lo sé tío. – Dije excusando con cansancio. – Me iré a dormir, que descanses.

\- Igualmente.

Cuando regrese a mi cuarto entre lanzando un sonoro suspiro, parecía que mi hermano y el tío Ford sabían lo que haría, tan obvio era. Bueno tampoco no era la primera vez que lo hacía, el vestirme idénticamente a mi hermano. Ya lo había hecho muchas, muchas veces seguidas en nuestra antigua escuela en Piedmont y desde ese momento no lo habían molestado tanto los bravucones. Seguiríamos así con esta rutina en la secundaria, si no fuera por el hecho de que esos mismos bravucones me reconocerían siendo su hermana gemela la que luchaba sus peleas y más por que vivíamos ahí, no son tan estúpidos para caer dos veces en el mismo truco. Por eso les suplique a mis padres de nos dejaran vivir en Gravity Falls e inscribirnos a mitad del año escolar a la secundaria, convenciéndolos de que él tío Ford nos podía ayudar en nuestros estudios. Lo bueno que mi hermano no se opuso, más bien le agrado la idea. Ya que siempre a él le gustaba pasar cada verano en el pueblo.

Ahora me encontraba aquí decidiendo seguir con mi plan o dejar que esos mismos bravucones tomen a Dipper como su muñeco de trapo o como objeto de burla.

\- Solo me encargare de ese pequeño problema y listo. No lo volveré hacer. – Me dije segura de sí misma. – Solo una lección y lo dejaran en paz.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente me levante muy temprano siendo las 6 a.m. apenas. Me talle el rostro y fui al baño a lavarme la cara, luego me di cuenta que no podía ir así con el rostro limpio, tenía que aparentar que me habían dado una buena paliza. Tome mi maquillaje y me pinte unos moretones en los brazos y en la cara, tome varios curitas donde se suponía que tenía los golpes Dipper: En el labio, la frente y la mejilla. Con una venda me envolví la muñeca y también aproveche para sacarme el camisón de mi pijama y vendarme el pecho. Suena tonto pero si aunque no fueran "grandes" tenía que cubrirlos. Salí del baño y me coloque la ropa de Dipper siendo algo grande de los pantalones en mi cintura. Me tuve que abrochar bien el cinturón si es que no quería que se me cayera. Me termine de poner la polera naranja y el chaleco. Me coloque el tenis y tome la gorra. Ahora venía la parte buena… agarrarme el cabello. Tome ligas y pasadores para sujetarlo, me puse la gorra y me admire en el espejo para comprobar que no tuviera ningún mecho afuera. Había terminado de arreglarme.

Me baje en silencio de mi cuarto y camine hasta la habitación de Dipper abriendo su puerta con mucho cuidado para tomar su mochila e irme, aprovechando que tenía el sueño profundo. Salí de la cabaña inmediatamente antes de que me vieran mis tíos, mi corazón latía fuertemente por la adrenalina del momento. Corrí por el bosque para tener el cuidado de que no me reconocieran mis tíos o algún empleado de la cabaña "Soos" por ejemplo. Sentía la emoción excitante de seguir el plan y defender a mi hermano.

Llegando a la escuela tome una inhalación rápida para comenzar mi camino hacia el instituto y actuar el papel de Dipper.

PV Normal.

La castaña había pasado desapercibida durante toda la mañana siguiendo el horario de clases de su hermano, sin señal de los bravucones que lo habían molestado. No fue hasta el final de la clase cuando un profesor se acercó y le pidió que le ayudara a cierta morena de nombre Karen con su trabajo. Pero Mabel la rechazo excusándose de que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y que era su obligación del maestro darle esas accesorias. A lo que se ganó una mirada horrible de la chica. Al término de las clases como había dicho su hermano que terminarían temprano, salió del salón sin encontrarse a los dos chicos que lo molestaron. Pensó que solo lo habían molestado una vez y ella estaba de paranoica.

Salió del instituto y se fue a tomar el camino para regresar a la casa, cuando escucho unos pasos que la seguían y se acercaban. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con los bravucones de su hermano, eran altos y fornidos, aparte de que estaba la chica morena detrás de ellos.

\- Amor es él, al que siempre me asignan de equipo ese viejo problemático de química. – Dijo la mujer.

\- Parece que regresaste Dyppina – Escupió el chico molesto. - ¿Qué te dije de acercarte a mi chica idiota? Que no te lo advertí ayer.

\- Creo que no te entendió la última vez Josh. – Dijo el otro sujeto. – Te está retando.

\- Oye maricotas quieres que te refresque la memoria. – Dijo. – Unos buenos putazos en tu trasero tal vez te ayuden a pensar.

\- Yo te ayudo, verlo me irrita a mí también. – Dijo Tony.

El chico iba agarrarle el gorro mientras que el otro sujeto se posiciono detrás suyo para tomarlo de los brazos, pero la castaña se movió rápido y se agacho propinándole una patada en el costado con toda su fuerza. Consiguiendo dejarlo un momento aturdido, mientras que el que estaba detrás de ella la tomo de la cintura. Ella se giró en sus brazos y tomo su cuello para agachar su cabeza y golpear con el codo los omoplatos del chico y parte de sus hombros, permitiéndola soltarla. Se movió rápido al ver que el otro muchacho se recuperaba y se acercaba a paso amenazador a darle un puñetazo en el rostro. Ella se movió ágilmente y lo esquivo dando un golpe en la espalda baja, suponiendo que eso lastimaría su columna. Aprovechando su distracción le proporciono un puñetazo en la mejilla.

Pensó que tenía ganada esta pelea pero la chica que estaba de espectadora hasta el momento, se acercó y le quito la gorra liberando su cabellera marrón.

\- ¡Oh no! – Dije cubriéndome con mis manos el cabello.

\- Lo sabía, sabía que algo andaba mal. – Dijo la chica. – Ese tímido no rechazaría al profesor una petición como esa.

\- ¿Una chica? – Dijo Tony. – Fuimos golpeados por una niña.

\- A mierda. – Dije furiosa. – Arruinaste todo. – Tome del cabello oscuro de la chica que me delato y lo jale para empujarla. – Sabes que no me importa, pero no quiero verte cerca de mi hermano ni a ustedes dos par de cretinos. – Dirigiéndoles una mirada fría y fúrica. – La próxima les rompo el cuello.

\- Pues que poco femenina eres. – Diciendo con burla la chica. – Ya veo tu eres la marimacha y tu hermano el princeso.

\- ¡Karen puedes cerrar el puto hocico! – Dijo Josh adolorido.

Mabel hirviendo en rabia les propino un golpe a los dos hombres en los costados y a la chica le pateo tierra en la cara.

\- Váyanse al carajo. – Escupió molesta la castaña, tomando la gorra de su hermano para acomodarse el cabello ponérsela.

Empezó a correr hasta la cabaña, sintiendo un dolor en el pecho y las lágrimas picar en sus ojos. Iba llegar cuando vio desde lo lejos a Stan y a Soos. Se acordó de que tenía la ropa de Dipper, se regañó por ser tan estúpida de ir a casa vestida de esta manera.

Sin importarle se adentró a lo profundo del bosque, corrió con todas sus fuerzas pasando por la aldea de los gnomos y algunos lugares que había explorado antes con su hermano. Llego a un claro cerca de un rio cristalino, se detuvo jadeando cansada y tiro sus cosas en el suelo dejándose caer en la suave hierba. Sin poder contenerlo más, rompió a llorar en llanto derramando una gran cantidad de lágrimas por sus mejillas rosadas.

\- _Lo arruine…_ \- Susurre para mí misma. - _Perdón Dipper… solo lo complique._

En ese momento se escucho una risa estruendosa resonar por el bosque, muchos de las criaturas que rondaban cerca de la zona fueron incinerados o habían escapado con mucho miedo. La joven levanto su rostro para buscar con la mirada de dónde provenía la voz. De repente apareció frente a ella un sujeto alto de ropas elegantes; portando un abrigo amarillo con detalles en negro y botones triangulares, llevaba una camisa negra y una corbata amarilla, unos pantalones corte Slim oscuros que hacían juego con la vestimenta de la parte de arriba; al igual que el calzado de cuero oscuro y el sombrero de copa que adornaba perfectamente en su cabellera rubia dorada. La castaña ladeo su rostro de forma avergonzada, pues suponía que su rostro estaba sucio y manchado de lágrimas.

\- Pino, llegas tarde ¿Demasiado popular? – Dijo en tono burlón el rubio. - Y bien el seboso te entrego mi mensaje, ¿Qué opinas del trato? – Pregunto. – Es una buena oferta, yo mismo establecí los acuerdos.

PV Mabel

 _Debe ser una jodida broma o acaso era ciego ese estúpido rubio oxigenado no me reconoce. Por un lado estaba feliz y por otro estaba cavando mi propia tumba, al encontrarme a Bill Cipher. Ese Dorito iluminati que estaba buscando mi tío Ford desde hace unas semanas o desde que llegamos al pueblo. El día no puede complicarse más._

Me levante con cuidado del suelo y tome mi mochila sin llegar a verlo, por lo que lo ignore manteniéndome callada y agachando mi rostro.

\- ¿Qué te comieron la lengua el gato Pino? – Dijo. – Vamos di algo, recibiste el mensaje ¿sí o no? – Golpeando con la punta de su pie el suelo. - Vamos mocoso responde. Llevo esperando días, te dije que no te daría un día más.

 _Acaso Dipper sabía de qué Bill estaba cerca y todo este tiempo lo mantuvo oculto, ¿Qué clase de trato se está refiriendo Bill? Tenía tanta curiosidad por preguntarle, pero si hablaba estaría frita._

Comencé a caminar lentamente para ignorarlo y salir de ahí, pero él se movió a mi lado y me detuvo con su mano enguantada.

\- ¿A dónde vas Pines? – Dijo molesto. – Que te dije de escapar. – Mirando con extrañes la apariencia del joven. Invoco su bastón y dio unos golpecitos en su cabeza. – Te encogiste. – Soltando una risotada. – En vez de crecer y madurar sigues siendo un enano. A este paso será igual que Estrella fugaz, plana y enana.

\- Cállate. – Dije molesta, aunque me reprimí mentalmente por ser una idiota y dejarme llevar por sus burlas.

\- Lo sabía. – Arrebatándole la gorra con su bastón y obtenerla en su mano.

\- ¡Oye no! – Trate de quitársela pero la tenía alzada.

\- Estaba esperando a ver cuándo terminabas tu mala interpretación de Pino, Estrella fugaz. – Mostrando una sonrisa. – Eres tan mala actuando que se te cayó el teatro.

\- Devuélvemelo. – Dando brincos para quitársela.

\- Debo decir que casi me trago la mentira, pero como sabes, yo leo mentes. – Golpeando con un dedo la frente de la castaña. – Y tú eres como un libro abierto para mí.

\- ¡Jodete! – Dije furiosa.

\- A Pino no le agradara saber que su querida hermana se cosplayo de él y enfrento a los chicos que lo molestaban, te imaginas la terrible humillación. – Dijo. – Yo si me lo imagino, mañana traeré la cámara para grabar el momento, en que Pino se le rompe el orgullo.

\- Déjame en paz. – Me cruce de brazos. - Si solo vienes a burlarte, suficiente tengo con esos sujetos.

\- Vamos no te molestes Estrellita. – Tomándola de los hombros. – Te ves bien con la ropa de Pino, diría que estas cumpliendo una de mis fantasías.

\- Eres un puto nacho pervertido.

\- Bien, ya que no hay Pino. Supongo que no hay trato. – Abriendo un portal.

\- ¡Espera! – Lo detuve de su abrigo. – Dame su gorra.

\- No.

\- Bueno quiero hacer un trato. – Dije firmemente y tragándome el puto orgullo.

Bill cerró el portal y se acercó hacia mí para escucharme.

\- Habla pequeña ratoncita.

\- Quiero que… alteres sus recuerdos, que piensen esos bravucones que fue Dipper quien se defendió, y que esa chica le borres la memoria. No quiero que piense que fue Dipper o yo quien la golpee. Pensarían mal de él.

\- Algo más – Mostrando una sonrisa.

\- También quiero que Dipper este seguro… sin ningún chico que lo moleste o desee golpearlo.

\- Algo más… - Invocando su fuego en su mano enguantada.

\- Que lleve una vida escolar normal. – Sintiendo húmedas las mejillas. – Sin que llegue a tener que involucrarme más en sus problemas.

\- Algo más.

\- También… quiero su gorra de vuelta. – Sollozando. – Eso es lo que quiero.

\- ¿Es un trato? – Pregunto mostrando una sonrisa.

\- ¿Pero que vas a querer a cambio? - Levantando mi mirada.

\- Que me acompañes a mi dimensión, por el resto del día. – Dijo. – Suena una buena oferta.

\- ¿Qué? – Dije estupefacta. - ¿Por qué?

\- No preguntes, solo acepta. – Extendiendo su mano envuelta en llamas azules. - ¿Es un trato? – Volvió a repetir.

\- Sí. – Estrechando su mano para ver el fuego consumiéndose en su agarre.

\- Trato hecho.

"Mabel le vendiste tu alma al diablo"

PV Normal

Mabel se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso el su mano llegando a borrar parte de su maquillaje. Bill no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada al ver el maquillaje corrido, viendo como la castaña inflaba sus mofletes de lo molesta que estaba.

\- Cállate. – Dijo con suma vergüenza.

\- Ya ven aquí. – Con su mano hizo aparecer un pañuelo, tomando su mentón la acerco limpiando su rostro y a su paso retirándole las banditas y curitas del rostro.

\- Bill… deja de frotar, duele. – Tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

\- Deja de moverte, Estrella fugaz. – Limpiando su rostro hasta conseguir que no quedara ningún rastro de pintura. – Perfecto. – Admirando de cerca su rostro viendo la tierna mirada inocente de esos ojos avellanados con ese brillo único que tenía ella, el rubor de sus mejillas rojas por la fricción de haber frotado el pañuelo, sus labios con un poco de volumen rosados con un brillo que invitaba a devorarlos y morderlos. – Debemos apurarnos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ya me oíste. – Tomándola del brazo para ir a teletransportarse.

Llegando al instituto Bill tomo el cabello de la castaña y lo recogió colocándole la gorra. A lo que Mabel sintió un escalofrió cuando toco sus hebras chocolatadas.

\- Bill…

\- Necesito que vayas y solo te pares en frente de ellos, actúa como Pino.

\- Pero… ellos ya saben que soy yo.

\- Tú solo has lo que digo o el trato muere. – Dijo molesto. – Y teme que eso no suceda, porque un trato roto, trae consecuencias peores.

\- De acuerdo. – Dije rendida. - ¿Qué hago?

\- Solo di lo que tengas que decir y punto. – Empujándola al lugar.

La castaña camino dudosa hacia los bravucones temiendo su reacción, en cuanto la vieron ellos la vieron un poco asustados.

\- Maldición la hermana del maricotas. – Dijo Josh.

\- Todavía vienes por más. – Dijo molesto Tony. – Eres una horrible marimacha, de seguro eres lesbiana.

\- Cierra la boca. – Dije molesta. – Ustedes no volverán a meterse con Mabel o conmigo.

\- ¿Qué diablos hablas Pines? – Dijo el chico confundido.

\- De seguro perdió la razón esta mujer. –Dijo su amigo. – Tal como dijo Karen, se frustra muy fácilmente.

\- Cállense. – Mabel le dio un golpe al chico. – Ustedes nunca entenderían, son unos idiotas imbéciles.

\- ¡Para! – Dijo Josh. - ¡Para Dipper!

\- Quiero que se alejen de mí y de mi hermana. - Dijo Mabel.

\- De acuerdo pero para, detente por favor… ¡auch! – Siendo golpeado en los costados.

\- De acuerdo Dipper entendemos, pero detente. – Dijo Tony. – No lo volveremos hacer, te lo suplico.

Mabel se detuvo cuando vio a los dos chicos temblar y cubrirse, mientras se alejaban asustados. Por un momento la castaña se sintió un poco aliviada, porque había podido arreglar ese error y haber conseguido lo que quería al principio. Camino de regreso hasta donde estaba Bill esperándola.

\- Bien hecho Pines, he alterado sus recuerdos. – Dijo el rubio. – Aunque hubiéramos sacado más ese potencial tuyo.

\- Sí pero supongo que con eso. – Dijo cansada.

\- Ahora solo falta una más – Viendo que traía los nudillos mallugados y levemente ensangrentados. – Dame eso. – Tomando sus manos para besar sus nudillos y pasar su lengua azulada sobre sus heridas, lamiendo con delicadeza el rastro de su sangre. Mabel tuvo que reprimir un quejido de dolor, quería retirar las manos, pero el demonio la mantuvo firme. Escucho un gemido escapar de la chica, deleitándose de ese sonido. Hasta que termino por curarla soltándola. – Listo, vamos con la siguiente. – Lamiendo sus labios.

\- Es necesario ir. – Dije.

\- Un trato es un trato y se cumple completamente, Pines. – Tomándola del brazo. – Busquemos a la zorra que te dijo que eras marimacha. – Dijo en tono molesto.

\- No me importa. – Dije sin que me importara eso, no me dolía mucho ya estaba acostumbrada o eso pensaba.

\- A mí sí. – Sujetándola de las caderas. – No eres ninguna. – Besando su frente. - Vamos. – Ambos se tele transportaron con un chasquido de dedos.

.

.

Continúa en la parte 2 de este Two Shot

A que esperaban el lime o lemon 7u7 sucios jajaja

Pues este Two Shot es dedicado para esta chica que amo su fanfic y espero que actualices pronto :3


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Aclaro que la serie de televisión y comics de Gravity Falls no me pertenecen, y que todos los derechos de este mismo pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia con fines de entretenimiento para el Fandom y lectores.

Personajes: Mabel Pines/Estrella Fugaz, Bill Cipher.

Clasificación: M

 **N: ¡Tengo una advertencia!** OwO **Mayores de 18+**

 **Lemon hard, relaciones consensuadas con menor, Dorito endemoniadamente atractivo, no me hago responsable de derrames nasales ni shock hipovolémico, lengua obsceno, Cosplayer de Pine tree XD, ¿Mabel que jodidos haces con Bill?, la ONU ya vino por mí y por el dorito…. Demasiadas etiquetas innecesarias.**

 **TWO SHOT**

 **10**

 **Tú no eres Pine Tree**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Llegando a donde se encontraba la otra persona, Bill y Mabel aparecieron en el gimnasio. Pero la castaña no reconocía en donde se encontraban, hasta que escucho el sonido de algo girar seguido del agua correr golpeando contra el piso. Su rostro palideció al saber en dónde estarían.

\- _Bill vámonos._ – Susurre bajo. – _No debemos estar aquí._

\- Es tu escuela y ella está aquí. – Dijo señalando a los baños de los vestidores de las mujeres.

\- _Bill no seas idiota, no es el momento._ – Dije avergonzada con las mejillas enrojecidas. – _Espérate a que este un poco dispuesta._ – Empujándolo a salir. – _Aparte tú no deberías estar aquí._

\- Pero si ya estado aquí. – Apartando Mabel. – Muchas veces.

\- ¿Qué? – Mirándolo con el rostro desencajado. - ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Aparte es la oportunidad cuando está sola. – Envolviendo su mano en un fuego azulado. – Que tal si nos divertirnos ocasionándoles ilusiones escalofriantes y la hacemos perder la cordura.

\- No, no... mal dorito muy malo. Solo íbamos a borrarle la memoria de lo que paso. – Dije. – No le quiero hacer más daño.

\- Vamos Estrella fugaz, un poco de venganza no hará daño.

\- No Bill.

\- De acuerdo, aguafiestas. Solías ser más convincente. – Empezando a caminar hacia las duchas.

\- Bill… detente – Sujetándolo del saco amarillo. - ¿Qué crees que haces pervertido?

\- Hacer mi parte del trato.

\- Eres tonto o ¿qué? Son las duchas. – Dije aun roja.

\- Lo sé.

\- Entonces a que vas.

\- A borrarle la memoria.

\- Esta desnuda. – Mirándolo con el ceño levantado y colocando sus manos en mis caderas. - Es una dama.

\- Una dama de la vida galante. – Dijo en tono burlón. – Sé que esta desnuda, no soy estúpido.

\- Entonces respeta su privacidad y deja que se ponga ropa.

\- No tiene buen cuerpo, apenas calienta.

\- ¡BILL! – Dije furiosa.

\- ¿Quién está ahí? – Dijo una voz femenina.

\- Oh no…- Empecé a retroceder lentamente. – Tú culpa.

\- Mía si tú gritaste pequeña. – Riéndose del comportamiento de la chica. – De todos modos tenía que salir tarde o temprano. Ahora vete.

\- No, ¿Por qué?

\- Porque sí vete.

La morena salió del baño envuelta en una toalla y acercándose a paso lento, cuando vio a Mabel parada con el rostro lleno de espanto y vergüenza, la chica bufo molesta dándole una mirada de irritación y enojo.

\- Eres tú marimacha. – Sonando con una voz venenosa. – ¿Qué haces aquí? Niñata, aquí solo tienen acceso las porrista. – Dijo. – Espera, ya me acorde de ti, pero que tonta fui al olvidar a la novata que se presentó a las audiciones. – Soltando una risita le dio un golpe en su pecho para empujarla. - Es una pena que no entraste al equipo ni tus estúpidas amiguitas, así que no lo eres, ya que nunca cumpliste los requisitos para serlo. – Mostrando una media sonrisa. – ¿Porque será?

La morena dirigía su mirada al sujeto rubio que estaba parado enseguida de ella. Para después acercarse y empujar a la castaña.

\- Vaya, te conseguiste un chico atractivo o acaso ella ¿te pago? - Acercándose a Bill y dirigiéndole una mirada coqueta. – Eres lindo.

\- Me halaga que una hermosa mujer lo diga. – Tomando su mano para besar el dorso de ella.

Mabel al verlo hacer ese tipo de acción le dolió y solo se limitó apretar los nudillos.

\- Oye que tal si dejas a la marimacha y te vienes conmigo a pasarla bien.

\- Seria un placer. – Acariciando su cuello con sus dedos enguantados. – En realidad esa chica me pago, pero veo que aquí hay algo mejor.

\- Tú… - Dije molesta.

\- Aparte ella ya se iba. – Dedicándole una mirada fría a la castaña. - ¿Qué haces aquí Pines? Largo de aquí pecho plano y enana.

\- No me imagino que la hermana de ese nerd sea una puta cualquiera del colegio. – Dijo la morena. – Pero veo que es lo que te faltaba. – Mirándola con desprecio.

\- Y lo es. – Dijo Bill.

\- ¡Eres un idiota, un verdadero idiota dorito bastardo iluminati!. – Dándole una bofetada fuerte en el rostro.

La castaña salió de los vestidores hecha una furia, mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas lejos de ese lugar. Mientras que Bill estaba donde mismo con un ardor en su mejilla, viendo como la chica había abandonado el lugar. Embozo una sonrisa consiguiendo lo que quería, sacarla de ahí para hacer su trabajo.

\- Esa chica está loca, ella y su hermano están mal. – Dijo la mujer. – Okey guapo deja me cambio y nos vamos a un lugar divertido.

\- Eso no será necesario… zorra. – Soltando una risa tétrica. – Sabes, esperaba que la chica abandonara cuanto antes el lugar para no lastimarla ni mucho menos quería que viera esto. – Retirándose el parche para revelar su ojo derecho con el orbe de un dorada oscuro y con la pupila afilada. - Lo que estoy por hacer, no será nada agradable para ti pequeña puta.

De repente la habitación se tornó oscura y sombría, el piso se iba desprendiendo poco a poco volviéndose ceniza y las paredes adquirían un tono mohoso y quemado; los casilleros que cubrían el vestidor, se tornaron oxidados, los ventiladores fueron deteriorándose y haciendo chirrido en sus astas. Un aire frío y denso con olor azufre invadía la habitación. El lugar era un rojo oscuro.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué demonios es este lugar? – Dijo asustándose. - ¡¿Dónde carajos estoy?!

\- Mm… bueno pregunta. Espera deja le pregunto. – Volteando el rostro hacia atrás para dirigirse al verdugo y guardián de ese lugar. – Oye podrías decirle que lugar es este a la zorra.

Un sujeto alto y fortachón que vestía un ropaje que cubría sus piernas musculosas y sus caderas con un largo atavió de telas roñosas y ensangrentadas, portando una máscara triangular oxidada como velo sobre su rostro. Se acercó arrastrando un enorme machete largo, mientras que unas criaturas grotescas lo seguían.

\- Bueno no hace falta que contestes. – Menciono divertido el rubio. – Te traje una mujer llena de pecados, tanto como a ti te gusta.

El verdugo soltó un alarido golpeando con un puño los casilleros oxidados.

\- No es necesario que me agradezcas, lo malo es que no podrás matar. – Menciono un poco decepcionado. – Solo un poco de susto en ella será suficiente. – Volteando a ver a la morena. – Nadie la extrañara por unas cuantas horas.

\- ¡No, aléjate! – Grito en estado de pánico. – ¡Oye basta, detén esto! – Dirigiéndose al rubio. – ¡Dile que se aleje!

\- Sabes que es lo que me molesta. – Acercándose a la morena para tomarla de la barbilla. – Que yo deseaba ver a mi Estrella fugaz usar ese uniforme provocativo y verla aquí refrescarse admirando su belleza, pero veo que tú eres la culpable de arruinarme mis tardes. – Tirándola bruscamente al piso.

\- No, no quiero estar aquí. – Viendo al verdugo acercarse a ella.

\- Lo siento zorrita, es parte del purgatorio. – Diciendo en tono burlón. – Cuando te traje aquí dejo de ser mi dominio. – Dijo. – Bienvenida a Silent Hill, te recogeré en unas horas.

\- ¡NO! – Grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Bill se acercó al demonio guardián de ese lugar y le dio una palmadita por el hombro.

\- Dale el mismo trato que le das a esas almas. – Mostrando una sonrisa.

Pyramid head solo levanto su pulgar antes de toma a la chica del cabello y llevándosela arrastrando entre las sombras, mientras que ella gritaba de forma desgarradora.

\- Nadie insulta a Estrella fugaz.

Cuando se retiraron el verdugo y la chica, el lugar volvió a su apariencia normal como si nada pasara.

\- Ahora. – Acomodándose su traje. – ¿Adónde se fue mi adorable estrellita? – Mostrando una sonrisa.

.

.

Mabel se encontraba oculta en atrás de la escuela, iba irse a casa cuando escucho que sus amigas estaban cerca del lugar. Se limpió las lágrimas y cubrió su boca para evitar dejar un sonido. No podía dejarse ver por ellas.

\- Oigan ahora Mabel no ha venido a la escuela. – Dijo Candy.

\- Supongo que se quedó a cuidar a Dipper. – Dijo Pacifica.

\- Pobre, el chico estaba bien molido a golpes. –Dijo Grenda. – Ehmm… siempre tuvo brazos de fideo.

\- ¡Grenda! – le regaño Pacifica.

\- Bueno de acuerdo no los tiene.

La castaña se arrastró a unos contenedores cuando vio que iban a pasar cerca de ella, guardo silencio viendo a sus amigas viendo irse. Las clases ya habían finalizado lo más seguro. Tomo su bolso y busco su celular para ver que tenía 10 llamadas de Dipper. Se debatió un momento en regresarle la llamada. Hasta que apretó el botón para llamar, esperando a su hermano a que contestara.

\- ¡¿Mabel?! – Contesto Dipper.

\- Ahemm… - No sabía que decir, tenía mucho dolor en su pecho. – D-Dipper… hola ¿Qué habrá para cenar en casa? – Dije nerviosa.

\- Solo eso. – Dijo su hermano. - Mabel te estuve marcando desde la mañana, dice el tío Stan y el tío Ford que no te vieron cuando te fuiste. – Dijo. – Los tienes preocupados, ¿acaso estas enojada?

\- No, es que… me vine temprano…. Por qué iba ayudar a Pacifica en… un proyecto, sip un proyecto de la clase.

\- Está bien. – Suspiro aliviado Dipper. – Pensé que te había pasado algo malo.

\- Estoy bien. – Admití.

Dipper estaba en la cabaña acostado respondiendo el llamado de su hermana, aliviándose de que estaba bien y segura. Continúo escuchándola.

\- Mabel… lo siento estuve preocupado ayer. Pero sé que eres mi melliza y te preocupas mucho por mí y lo bueno que respetaste lo que te dije anoche. En realidad tú y tus amigas me ayudaron mucho ayer, ¿Por qué no las invitas a la casa? – Dijo contento. – Rentamos películas, compramos comida chatarra y dulces. Aparte quiero decirte algo.

\- Dipper – Dije. – Suena bien… pero creo que estarán ocupadas hoy y eso…

\- Ya veo, bueno mañana podrían venir. Por cierto lo que iba decir es… Veras ¿te acuerdas que vino Gideon ayer por la tarde?

\- Sí. – Respondió.

\- Era para verme si estaba bien ya sabes cómo es él, venir a bromear y eso. Aparte quería entregarme un mensaje. – Tomando un suspiro antes de decirle. – Escúchame bien Mabel es algo que iba decirte desde hace tiempo, pero no había tenido tiempo.

\- ¿Qué es Dipper?

\- Bueno aquí voy, resulta que… -Fue cortada la llamada. Escuchándose el pitido de colgado. - ¿Mabel?, ¿Mabel? Me oyes. – Volvió a marcar su celular pero la operadora decía número ocupado o fuera de alcance. - ¿Alguien le habrá hablado?

Mabel escucho también el sonido de cortada la llamada, volvió a marcar y al igual que ella sonaba numero ocupado.

\- Dipper me colgó. – Dije molesta. Sentía las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos y volver borrosa su mirada. – Ni se para que me molesto, solo era que esos sujetos aprendieran a no meterse con mi hermano. – Pero después recordó lo que le dijo esa odiosa chica y para el colmo que su enemigo le repitiera las misma palabras que dijo ella. – _Es un estúpido oxigenado_. – Murmure irritada y enojada, sintiendo las lágrimas bajar por mi rostro.

\- Ahí estas. – La llamo con una expresión seria. – Teníamos un acuerdo, Estrella fugaz.

\- Déjame en paz, Bill. – Dije molesta. – Lo dejaste claro. Soy una puta cualquiera que te pago.

\- Vaya que no sabes actuar Pines. – Tomándola del brazo. – Okey, vamos a que cumplas con parte del trato.

\- ¡No! Prefiero romper el trato, no me importa lo que me pase. – Dije enojada.

\- Y crees que te dejare hacerlo, yo ya cumplí y si querías hacer eso debiste hacerlo desde hace unos minutos. - Chasqueo lo dedos e invoco sus sombras para envolverla. – Ahora cumple. – Abriendo un portal. Para terminar adentrándose junto con ella.

\- ¡Bill suéltame! – Dije furiosa retorciéndome en su agarre. – Estúpido rubio oxigenado ya te dije que me dejaras.

\- Lo había pedido amablemente que te fueras del lugar. – Dijo Bill.

\- Pues que amable forma, solo tenías que decir vete y ya. – Dije con mis lágrimas picar mis ojos.

\- Eso dije, que seas de oídos sordos es otra cosa.

Cuando la oscuridad del portal se desvaneció se dejó ver el interior de un castillo de tono oscuro y lúgubre. La castaña se quedó mirando alrededor reconociendo un poco la habitación, tanto que ni se dio cuenta cuando fue bajada y liberada del confinamiento de las sombras.

\- ¿Este lugar?… - Caminando unos cuantos pasos para visualizar el trono y el ventanal enorme en forma de ojo de la providencia. – Es…

\- Fearamid. – Le contesto. – El lugar que una vez, tú y Pino me enfrentaron con su familia.

\- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? – Caminando para recorrer el lugar.

\- Enserio Pines… - Mostrando una mirada de desdén. – Ya sabes a que estas aquí.

Caminando unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a una entrada triangular enorme que conducía, por el pasillo.

\- Ven o quédate ahí.

Mabel camino hasta Bill para seguirlo, su cabeza estaba agachada y miraba solo a los lados, viendo los pasillos con poca iluminación y las baldosas de mármol con puntos destellantes y brillantes entre líneas de colores neón. Se mantuvo así por unos segundo que ni se dio cuenta cuando paro y choco contra su espalda.

\- Bien llegamos, entra. – Abriendo una puerta elegante de roble oscuro y con el picaporte dorado.

\- Parece una trampa dorito. – Levantando una ceja.

\- No lo es y entra.

\- ¿Porque no entras tú?

\- Las damas son primero.

\- Ahora soy una dama y no una puta pecho plano. – Volteando mi rostro para evitar su mirada.

\- No eres ninguna, pero veo que insistes en que te trate como una. – Tomándola del brazo para jalarla hasta dentro de la habitación.

En cuanto entraron Mabel cerro los ojos un momento pensando en encontrarse con algo escalofriante o horrible, como un calabozo o una mazmorra donde tortura a sus prisioneros… pero era todo lo contrario; había una habitación tapizada de guinda con negro, una chimenea elegante con estructura de buen diseño, un piano oscuro brilloso, un sofá aterciopelado con el respaldo decorativo de huesos. Una alfombra de gran tamaño adornaba la habitación y un estante grande de libros decoraba la pared.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – Pregunte.

\- Mi cuarto de descanso. – Sacándose el saco y la corbata amarilla, aventándolas a una silla hecha de pieles humanas.

Mabel recorrió la habitación con la mirada, camino un poco al centro y vio arriba de la chimenea una pintura de él en su forma triangular con una corona, un cetro y una capa posando mientras colocaba sus pies en el planeta tierra.

\- Que forma tan vanidosa y egocéntrica de representarte. – Mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Es una buena pintura.

\- Se pueden leer. – Tomando un libro.

\- Sí lo abres te enfrentaras a la maldición que está dentro. – Advirtiéndole para que dejara el libro.

\- ¿Y porque lo tienes tú? si son peligrosos.

\- A mí no me hacen daño, digamos que soy inmune para un ser como yo.

\- Tocas el piano. – Tocando una tecla y produciendo un acordeón de escalas de; do, re, mi, fa, sol, la, si, do.

\- Sí. – Colocándose detrás de ella para tomar sus manos y guiarlas a las teclas del piano, tocando una nota musical. – Podríamos hacer un dueto.

La joven se sintió un poco incomoda al tenerlo cerca y tocándola, por lo que salió de su agarre, apartándose.

\- Tal vez en otro momento. – Alejándose un poco. – Es una habitación amplía, ¿traes amigos o criaturas extrañas?

\- Solo he traído a tres personas. – Dijo. – Seis dedos es una de ellas.

\- ¿Mi tío Ford?

\- Fue para hacer un trato. – Menciono. – Pero se negó por tu familia.

\- Bueno a… que me has traído. – Viendo a mí alrededor un poco más. – ¿Porque pediste que pasara contigo el resto del día? Si no te caigo tan bien y me claro sé que tienes un odio hacia mí y mi hermano.

\- Sacas muchas conclusiones, pero ninguna es correcta. – Acercándose a ella. – Yo no siento odio estrella fugaz, tal vez a Pino sí, pero a ti no.

\- Eres un mentiroso. – Dije.

\- Muy bien a lo que vamos. - Tomándola de la muñeca la condujo al sofá, empujándola para evocar una cámara fotográfica. – Posa.

\- ¿Qué estás loco figura torpe? – Sobándose por el golpe que se dio. - ¿Por qué posaría?

\- Porque es mi tiempo y queda dentro del trato de lo que yo pido; aparte no tengo una foto tuya con la ropa de Pino, y no sabré cuando volverá a presentarse esta maravillosa oportunidad, tal vez fue coincidencia del destino que te la pusieras. O tal vez me leíste la mente y quisiste cumplir mi fantasía. Así que ponte a posar, estrellita. – Dijo con una voz fluida y llena de confianza en su voz. - De preferencia acostada.

\- Estúpido nacho pervertido. – Dije molesta. – Has estado tomándome fotos.

\- Tengo un álbum. – Haciendo aparecer un libro lleno de fotos.

\- ¿Pero cómo? - Mirándolo con los ojos abiertos. – ¿Y en qué momento?

\- Tengo mis contactos.

Mabel cubrió su rostro con sus manos, estaba muerta de la ira, coraje, enojo y vergüenza. Bill solo mostro una sonrisa antes de hincarse y tomar sus manos, para llevarlas a sus labios y besar su dorso. Sorprendiéndola por el acto extraño del demonio de sueño.

\- ¿Bill qué haces? – Apartando sus manos. – Estas jugando conmigo o ¿Qué?

\- No sigues un juego, no me permites torturar a los que te molestaron y te niegas a seguir un trato. – Acariciando su rostro. – Si hubiera sido otro demonio, ya te hubieran castigado o matado.

\- Ya me humillaste lo suficiente. – Dije en tono triste.

\- No me dejabas hacer mi trabajo. – Enjugando con su pulgar las lágrimas que corrían por el rostro de la castaña para retirarlas. – Y esa zorra ya recibió su merecido, está equivocada no eres una marimacha ni menos una puta. – Quitándole la gorra para dejar salir su melena achocolatada en forma de cascada. – Eres Estrella fugaz, un hermoso signo de mi zodiaco con una belleza única e incomparable.

\- No soy bonita. – Dije, con las mejillas rojizas. – Pero gracias al menos me animaste un poco. – Mostrándole una sonrisa.

\- Mabel Pines no miento cuando digo que eres hermosa. – Diciendo en tono serio. – Ahora me dejas tomarte la foto.

\- Porque insistes tanto. – Dije inflando mis mejillas. – De acuerdo, un trato es un trato. Solo una. – Acomodándose sentada y embozando una sonrisa.

\- Bien. – Tomando la foto. – Pero preferiría en otra pose. – Acercándose a ella para empujarla hacia atrás acostándola en el sofá.

\- ¿Bill que rayos haces? Esto es vergonzoso. – Diciendo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- No lo es. – Tomando la foto. – Pero hay algo extraño… - Dirigiendo sus dedos sobre la polera naranja.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Qué haces?… - Deteniendo su mano.

\- Comprobar algo.

\- Comprobar ¡¿Qué?! – Deteniendo su movimiento, retrocediendo lejos de él. – Solo es una foto.

Bill dejo la cámara y se acercó a Mabel para terminar acorralándola contra el respaldo del sofá y su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces? – Diciendo roja. – Suficiente, para de jugar esto Bill. Te deje pasar lo del vestidor.

\- Si te digo que aún no estoy saciado con la parte del trato, nunca dije lo que haría. – Dirigiendo sus manos para tomarla de la cintura.

\- ¡Espera! – Sobresaltándose por su toque. – Bill… espera yo no sé qué hacer en esto, diablos que digo, solo para esto es raro.

\- Me gustas – Contesto.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Sorprendiéndose por lo que dijo.

\- Dije que me gustas y me vuelves loco. – Acariciando su cintura. – Vamos estoy enamorado de ti, contenta ya lo dije. Te dije un oscuro secreto.

\- ¿Yo te gusto?

\- Si no me gustaras no te habría traído, incluso te hubiera engañado.

\- ¿También te gusta mi tío Ford?

\- Niña no juegues con el momento. – Colocando una expresión de desagrado ante lo que dijo. – Sabes que me gustas y que adoro verte sonreír. – Besando su mejilla. – Te quiero.

\- Bill… - Ruborizándome. – Tú también me gustas, pero no sé qué hacer en un momento como este. – Recordando sus relaciones fallidas. – Ni siquiera si quiera sé que hacer.

\- Tranquila yo te guio. – Presionando un beso en su frente. – Aun eres virgen mi pequeña estrella. – Acariciando su mejilla. – Solo cúmpleme este capricho.

\- Nunca lo he hecho. – Dije sonrojada.

\- Ya lo estás consiguiendo. – Dirigiendo su mano a tocar por debajo de la polera, acariciando su abdomen. – Vamos a complacerte a ti primero.

Dicho esto la recargo contra el respaldo mientras dirigía su misma mano a retirar su guante con los dientes y tocar la piel lisa y suave de su abdomen hasta descender por hasta el pantalón de mezclilla, quitando el cinturón y desabrochándolo. Para después adentrar su mano y acariciar por encima de sus bragas sintiéndola un poco húmedos.

\- ¿Tan pronto mojada? – Sonriendo.

\- Cállate. – Sintiendo su cara rojiza como una granada.

Bill adentro su mano acariciando su monte de venus y parte de su clítoris con la yema de sus dedos, escuchando un suave gemido y suspiro de los labios de su estrella. – Se siente bien.

\- Mmm… sí… - Asintiendo.

Bill tomo su rostro para plantar un beso en sus labios, sorprendiéndola por el inesperado contacto. Ella poso sus manos sobre su pecho aferrándose a su camisa oscura. El rubio lamio su labio inferior y lo mordió provocando que ella abriera sus labios y adentrara su lengua, buscando la suya para jugar con ella. Acariciándola y realizando una danza erótica entre ellos, llegando a profundizar el beso. Se separaron para permitirle a la chica respirar, siendo conectados por hilo de saliva.

Con su mano siguió jugando en su entrada acariciando con sus dedos de arriba abajo, rozando su hendidura. Hasta llegar a introducir un dedo dentro de ella, moviéndolo dentro en movimiento de dentro hacia afuera. Mabel soltó un gemido sonoro y se aferró más a su camisa. Un segundo dedo se introdujo y repitió la misma acción. Bill disfrutaba a la castaña retorcerse de placer, sin hacerla esperar introdujo el tercero produciendo una sensación de penetración en su vagina, mientras con el pulgar acariciaba su clítoris hinchado con movimientos circulares.

\- Ahh… se siente extraño. – Era su primera vez en sus relaciones, llegándose asustar por la sensación caliente en su vientre. – Bill… detente.

\- Tranquila. – Dijo. – Acuéstate Pines. – La empujo y abandono un momento su toque escuchando un suspiro frustrado de ella.

\- ¿Qué h-haces? – Pregunto extrañada al verlo arrodillarse y tomar sus pantalones llegando a retirárselos. - ¡Bill! – Llamo exaltada, cubriendo con sus manos la ropa interior.

\- Eres muy sexy en esa pose. – Lamiendo sus labios. – Pero hay que darle placer a la dama. – Tomo las bragas y el retiro dejando expuesto sus labios húmedos por su previa excitación.

Separo con delicadeza sus muslos besando la cara interna y dejando mordidas y marcas rojizas, similares a chupetones húmedos. Acerco su rostro a su entrada. Mabel dirigió sus manos para detenerlo pero una lamida en su intimidad hizo que retrocediera. Bill comenzó a lamer lo largo de su hendidura, pasando su lengua en su perla, chupando y lamiendo provocando que la pequeña se aferrada a su pelo rubio, llegando apretarlo y tirar suavemente. Con su lengua gruesa comenzó a penetrar su entrada con movimientos largos y rápidos. Ella acariciaba su pelo revolviendo sus mechones rubios y dorados. Se sentía unas ganas inmensas de venirse. Convulsiono de placer cuando sintió tocar un punto que la hizo gemir alto, obligándose a morderse el labio con fuerza. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar violentamente y su corazón latía con fuerza. Termino corriéndose en su boca, mientras que sollozaba y gimoteaba.

\- P-Perdón… yo lo siento. – Dijo con dificultad. Estaba avergonzada pensando que se había orinado cosa que el demonio no tardo en leer el pensamiento y soltar una sonora carcajada.

\- Sí que eres muy inocente. - Lamiendo sus dedos llenos de sus fluidos. – Eso se le conoce como orgasmo, Estrella.

Después de un momento intenso de placer que le había dado Bill, lo miro con sus ojos cristalizados y llenos de un deseo inexplicable. Como pudo se levantó un poco temblorosa, mientras que el demonio terminaba de limpiarse para verla acercarse a él.

\- Bill… yo. – Lo llamo.

\- Con eso es suficiente. – Dije. - Me has dado una vista muy buena. – Pero se sonrojo al verla poner una expresión tierna y coqueta. - ¿Estrella?

Se acercó gateando sobre el sofá y estiro sus manos para colocarlas sobre su cuello. Y besando con timidez sus labios. – Perdón… yo lo h-hice, solo q-quería – Dijo tartamudeando de vergüenza.

\- Sabes muy dulce. – Tomando su rostro para besarla nuevamente y de forma amorosa. – No continúes o no resistiré en tomarte. – Dijo en forma seductora.

\- Quiero hacerlo. – Dije vergonzosa. – Aunque no tenga bonita figura.

\- Mabel eres perfecta para mí. – Besando su mejilla. Se levantó y se sentó a su lado. – Ven acércate. – Llamándola.

Mabel se acercó tímidamente cuando sintió los brazos del rubio rodearla de la cintura atrayéndola a sentarla en su regazo, con sus manos la acomodo a los lados sus piernas sentándola a horcajas sobre él. La chica se ruborizo ante la posición en la que estaban.

\- Te ves adorable. – Dándole una mirada lujuriosa. - Vamos a quitar este estorbo. – Retiro la polera naranja que llevaba ella, tirándola junto a la demás ropa. Con sus manos termino de deshacerse el vendaje terminando de liberar sus pechos, exponiéndolos al frente. – ¿Ocultándolos?

\- No mires tan fijo. – Mostrando su rostro ruborizado.

Pasando la punta de sus dedos acaricio con delicadeza sobre su pecho grabando la sensación suave de su seno, lo tomo y lo masajeo. Provocando un gemido suave de los labios de la chica. – Es agradable. – Acercando su rostro para pasar su lengua gruesa sobre el pezón lamiendo lentamente y provocando más gemidos roncos y suaves en ella. Tomo entre sus dientes el botón rosado y mordió levemente antes de chupar y mamar con avidez soltándolo y lamiendo. Mordiendo su carne y dejando marcas rojizas sobre el. Mientras con su otra mano se encargaba de brindarle placer al otros seno, masajeando y pellizcando su pezón. – Eres muy tierna, pequeña. No eres plana, eres perfecta.

\- Bill… tonto, aahh… - Encorvando su espalda al sentir su lengua pasar sobre su pecho.

\- Me encanta esos sonidos. – Besando su piel lisa y mordiendo. – Dame más amor.

\- Mm… Bill – Pero dio un pequeño saltito cuando sintió algo dura tocar su entrada desnuda. - ¿Pero qué?...

\- Vaya que eres demasiado inocente. – Soltó una risa. – No eres la única que lo disfruta. – Tomando la mano de la castaña la guio hasta su entrepierna para que tocara el bulto vestido. Haciendo que ella se pusiera más roja y retirada su mano. – Esto tú lo has hecho. – Besando su mejilla y parte de su quijada para hablar en voz ronca y lujuriosa. – Solo tú me provocas esta tortura.

\- Eso. – Señalando con dedo de forma nerviosa. – Pero…

\- No me digas que no sabes que es una erección Pines. – Dijo levantando una ceja. – Las humanas de tu edad están más actualizadas.

\- Yo no hecho esto.

\- Vamos Pines no sabes mentir. – Le sonrió ladinamente. – De acuerdo, mejor sigamos con lo otro… – Pero el rubio fue cortado por un gemido que escapo de sus propios labios. - ¿P-Pines?

\- Ehmm… puedo explicarlo. – Retirando sus manos de donde había tocado. – Yo…

Tomo de nuevo su mano y la guio a tocar nuevamente su bulto. – Me tomaste de sorpresa, sigue con lo que hacías.

\- Solo no te burles. – Dije inflando mis mejillas. Pase mi mano nuevamente sobre ese bulto rozándolo y frotando un poco, escuche que Bill lanzo un suspiro un poco pesado y seguido de uno corto. – Bill ¿te duele?

\- No, al… contrario es bueno…. - Lanzando un suspiro y un jadeo. – Oh demonios esto es bueno… no pares.

Mabel paso su mano sobre el frotando lo revestido y apretando. Cuando noto que el demonio se llevó sus manos para desabrochar sus pantalones, apartando un poco las de ella para bajar el cierre. Volviendo a tomar su mano y poniéndola sobre su bóxer.

\- Continua… - Hablo ronco y en un ronroneo.

Ella continuo acariciando y frotando con timidez escuchándolo jadear un poco más fuerte y gemir. Podía ver que era grande y caliente. Siguió masturbándolo por encima de la tela del bóxer hasta escuchar un gruñido por parte de él. Bill sentía una palpitación sobre su miembro y se sentía que iba llegar en cualquier momento. Pero ver la expresión inocente y esos labios rojizos que invitaban nuevamente a devorarlo, hizo que se frustrara. El demonio se acercó a ella para besar sus labios de forma necesitada interrumpiéndola en lo que hacía, en un rápido movimiento la tomo y la volteo sujetándola de la cintura para acostarla debajo de él.

\- ¿Bill?

\- Casi querida, pero necesito sentirte dentro. – Se desabrocho la camisa oscura, revelando su torso musculoso y su abdomen marcado. Mostrando en sus antebrazos sus tatuajes triangulares y sus runas de invocación que tenía oculto. En otro movimiento se terminó de quitar los pantalones y sus bóxer, posicionándose en medio de ella.

"Dios mío siempre ha sido así este Dorito, es endemoniadamente atractivo… ¿que serán esos tatuajes?"

\- Claro que siempre he sido así, Estrella fugaz. – Frotando su miembro contra su entrada. – Lo de los tatuajes, bueno… luego te explico. – Depositando más besos en su rostro. – Por el momento déjame terminar esta agonía.

\- Espera… es mi primera…¡Aahh! - No tuvo tiempo de terminar cuando sintió que se adentraba de una sola estocada profunda, todo su miembro. Llevándose consigo su virginidad.

\- Lo siento querida, no sé si… podré controlarme. – Comenzó a embestir contra su entrada duramente, moviéndose rápidamente. Sin darle tiempo acostumbrarse a su tamaño, tomando su cadera y su pierna, mientras embestía fuertemente. Hundiendo sus dedos y garras.

\- ¡Bill!... duele… bruto iluminati. – Dije entre jadeos y gemidos que escapaban de mis labios, golpeando su pecho. – Ah…duele… duele… aah... ve lento. – Mis lágrimas escapaban. – P-por… favor…

\- Mabel… - Acercándose a besar sus labios de forma apasionada. Fue cambiando el ritmo a un vaivén lento y profundo. Se separó para mirarla y escucharla gemir alto. – Shh… el dolor pasara. – Lamiendo y chupando sus lágrimas saladas.

Estuvieron en ese ritmo por unos minutos. Mabel poco a poco se acostumbrada a su intromisión, el dolor fue aminorándose hasta sentir una sensación caliente en su vientre, sintiendo la necesidad del deseo de calmar ese calor que la invadía y la invitaba a rogar.

\- Bill… más… más rápido. – Menciono con una voz tímida, llevando sus manos a su torso y por su espalda. – Bill…

\- Estrella fugaz. – Jadeando. - ¿Quieres más fuerte? – Tomando sus piernas para subirlas a sus hombros. – Te daré fuerte. – Besando sus labios, aumento sus empujes dentro de ella siendo más profundos.

Mabel gritaba y gemía altamente que podría escucharse dentro y fuera de la habitación, cualquiera que pasara por el pasillo sabría que ese demonio la estaba reclamando suya. Bill seguía adentrándose con estocadas profundas, sintiendo como las paredes de la vagina estrecha, lo aprisionaban apretando su pene y creando un roce placentero para ambos. La castaña enterró sus uñas en su espalda cuando toco un punto excitante que le hizo recorrer la columna una sensación eléctrica.

Unos cuantos empujes antes de llegar al clímax, Mabel llego a su segundo orgasmo y Bill se enterró sujetándola con fuerza y lanzando un gruñido cargado de placer. Viniéndose dentro de ella y llenándola con un líquido caliente. Dio un último beso en sus labios hinchados y saliendo de ella. Recostándose encima de ella en su pecho.

\- Mmm… - Respirando pesadamente y sintiendo su corazón acelerar, mientras veía a Bill igual que ella respirar de forma acelerada. – Fue… agradable.

\- Eres deliciosamente adictiva. – Pasando su mano por el pelo rubio.

Permanecieron por un momento quieto dejando que sus respiraciones se regularizaran. Bill acariciaba en movimientos suaves su abdomen. Mabel se movía un poco para acomodarse y quedar encima del pecho de él. Pero sintió algo golpear sus muslos.

\- ¿Bill porque sigues así? – Mirando con un sonrojo su miembro erecto.

\- Veras Mabel, uno se excita fácilmente. – Mirando sus ojos avellana que reflejaban ternura e inocencia. – Y tú lo provocas. Con tan solo verte de forma provocativa y más si estas moviéndote, pues es lógico que me tendrás en esta condición. Eres muy cruel, torturándome de esa manera. – Mostrando una mirada seductora. – Si supieras cuantas veces, quisiera tenerte aquí. Y hacerte mía, día y noche.

\- Hace unas horas me insultabas y me molestabas.

\- Darling eres muy sexy cuando te enojas. – Sonriendo. – Más cuando me golpeaste me excito.

\- Eres un demonio pervertido.

\- Soy tu demonio. – Besando sus labios. – Vamos a un lugar más cómodo. – La cargo en estilo nupcial, dando un chasquido de dedos aparecieron en una habitación con una enorme cama. La deposito suavemente en el colchón, besando en corto sus labios. Con su mano acaricio su zona intima masajeando con suavidad y adentrando sus dedos.

\- B-Bill… mmm… - Colocando mis manos sobre su pecho.

\- Estas muy sensible querida. – Depositando besos por su cuello y lamidas. – Ponte en cuatro.

\- ¿E-En cuatro? – Dijo avergonzada.

\- Sí.

Mabel hizo lo que le pidió y le dio la espalda colocándose en cuatro encima de la cama, Bill se posiciono detrás de ella, continuo acariciándola con delicadeza escuchándola gemir suavemente.

\- Mabel. – Besando su espalda. – Ya estas lista pequeña. – Tomo su pene erecto y fue adentrándose en su vagina, comenzando un vaivén lento y profundo, tomando su cintura y con una mano acariciando su pecho. – Estás deliciosamente estrecha. – Acercándose a morder y lamer la colcha de su oreja.

\- B-Bill… - Lanzo un maullido y un gemido sonoro. Un cosquilleo en su vientre y un calor la invadían.

\- Sí, querida. – Dando una estocada profunda. La abrazo frotando su cuerpo y penetrándola con movimientos rápidos y fuertes. Embistiendo contra su entrada.

La chica se dobló de enfrente cuando no pudo soportar el peso y las intensas embestidas. De sus labios no podía suprimir los gritos y jadeos cargados de placer, ladeo su rostro para mirar al demonio viendo su rostro rojizo y perlado. – Bill… bésame. – Pidió.

\- Ya casi… - Presionando suavemente sus labios. – Mía.

Unos últimos golpes en su entrada y lanzo un gemido alto, corriéndose dentro suyo y liberando su semen caliente. Salió de ella para abrazarla y atraerla, besando sus labios rojos de forma apasionada.

\- Bill te quiero.

\- Lo sé – Se acostó junto con ella cubriéndolos con las sabanas y las mantas.

\- Esta almohada es muy cómoda. – Abrazando el almohadón.

\- Oye yo estoy aquí. – Dijo en tono celoso. – Abrázame a mí.

\- Jeje eres un dorito celoso. – Sacando la lengua.

\- Ven acá. – Atrayéndola a sus brazos. – Eres hermosa, debo ser un demonio con suerte.

\- Bill… - Recargando sus cabeza en su pecho.

\- Duerme Mabel. – Acariciando su pelo.

.

.

Unas horas más tarde Mabel despertó removiéndose dentro de las mantas y sabanas, hasta que unos brazos la abrazaron atrayéndola al pecho fornido del rubio.

\- Ya despertaste. – Dijo el demonio dentro al igual que ella dentro de las mantas.

\- No. – Respirando suavemente y estirándose sobre sus brazos. – Quiero dormir un poco más

\- Vamos despierta pequeña humana. – Besando su cuello. – Hora de despertar.

\- Está bien, está bien… ya aah… mmm… - Sintiendo un suave mordisco en su piel.

\- Te vas a levantar. – Pegando su frente a la suya.

\- Sí.

Mabel salió de las sabanas junto con Bill, sintiendo su pelo revuelto y echo un lio de mechones marrones. Fue en ese momento que recordó que no había llegado a casa y se había quedado con Bill todo el día en su dimensión. Inmediatamente su rostro palideció y se transformó en uno lleno de preocupación. El demonio no tardo en leer todo pensamiento que invadió en la cabeza de la castaña, embozo una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de susurrar.

\- No te preocupes, no habrá problema cuando regreses con Pino.

\- ¿Cómo estás seguro?

\- Solo confía en mi Estrella fugaz.

\- Bill

\- Mm… - Prestándole atención a la chica.

\- Necesito ropa o que me devuelvas la ropa de Dipper. – Cubriéndose con la manta.

\- Quieres ropa. – Chasqueo los dedos e hizo aparecer una camisa blanca de manga larga. – Te daré el resto cuando terminemos de bañarnos.

\- ¿B-Bañarnos?

\- Si los dos juntos. - Embozando una sonrisa.

 ***Escena censurada espere un momento UwU***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Miren esos puntos papús :v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shararanla, shararanla yeah! :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ya casi acaba el intermedio OwO les estoy dejando procesar el momento.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Volvemos con la historia, pero miren ese relleno :v**

Mabel caminaba con la camisa que le había dado Bill, mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla su larga melena. En ese momento llego el demonio con la ropa de su hermano.

\- Okey aquí esta. – Dijo el demonio colocando una mirada de culpa.

\- Bill qué demonios le pasó a la ropa. – Viéndola manchada y arrugada. – Dime que esto no es…

\- Sí lo es. – Dijo. – Creo que nos dejamos llevar por el momento.

\- No puedo llevarlo así.

\- Descuida lo limpio. – Chasqueando sus dedos volvió como nueva y limpia.

\- Woow ahora parece que apenas la compraron. – Dije.

\- También te traje esto. – Entregándole un vestido azul y un suéter amarillo.

\- Gracias. – Tomando el vestido. – Es hermoso… esperen un momento este es, es mi suéter que se me perdió el verano pasado. – Levantando una ceja. – Bill.

\- Ajem… lo dejaste tirado. – Dijo con un tinte rojo en sus mejillas.

\- Sí claro lo voy a dejar tirado. – Dije.

\- Pero está de nuevo contigo, de regreso sano y salvo.

\- Okey… haremos que no sucedió eso. – Levantándose de su asiento, sintiendo sus piernas doler y parte de su entrepierna.

\- ¿Te ayudo? – Diciendo con interés.

\- Sin que me termines violando como en el baño. Creo que no. – Camino hasta el cuarto a cambiarse.

\- Bueno al menos lo disfrute. – Dijo con una sonrisa grande.

Unos minutos después regreso Mabel ya cambiada y limpia.

\- No voy a preguntar de donde sacaste la talla de mí… - Observando que el demonio estaba parado frente a ella con un ramo de flores; unas camelias rojas y baby breath. – Okey esto lo haces al revés, o tal vez no te dijeron que primero es conocer a la chica, invitarla a salir, pedirle ser su novia, llevar tal vez uno o dos meses de relación para que después te la lleves a la cama o a la boda.

\- Y si te digo que quiero que seas mi reina. – Dijo en un tono seductor. – No quieres gobernar a mi lado.

\- Si, lo estás haciendo al revés. – Tomando las flores. – Primero llévame a casa y después invítame a salir.

\- Es un… tal vez.

Tomándola del brazo chasqueo los dedos y aparecieron en el bosque. Era de tarde en el pueblo. Mabel se giró para quedar frente a Bill.

\- Posiblemente. – Parándome de puntas para alcanzarlo y besar sus labios. – Gracias. – Mabel se fue de regreso a la cabaña con sus cosas.

\- Siento que se me olvida algo. – Dijo el rubio. – Seguro que no es nada importante.

.

.

Entrando a la cabaña Mabel grito su llegada y fue al cuarto de su hermano, abriendo la puerta se encontró a Dipper sentado en su cama con el celular sorprendiéndolo.

\- ¡Wow! ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido? Si hace unos minutos estábamos hablando. – Dijo Dipper.

\- ¿Hablando? Dip-dip, me fui un día entero.

\- Tal vez te fuiste en un día entero en Suéterlandia, porque solo han pasado cinco minutos. – Dijo su hermano.

\- Solo cinco minutos. – Dije incrédula al ver el reloj que marcaba las tres de la tarde. – Pero si… - Luego recordó lo que Bill le había dicho. – Ese tonto nacho.

\- Por cierto encontraste tú suéter, ¿Qué no lo habías perdido?

\- Lo encontré por ahí.

\- Bueno Mabel ahí algo que quería decirte. – Haciendo una seña para que se acercara. – ¿Te acuerdas que Gideon vino ayer?

\- Sí me ibas a decir algo de eso.

\- Bueno no te he dicho nada para no asustarte, pero pienso que deberías saberlo. – Dijo Dipper. – Veras el verano pasado me encontré a Bill Cipher. Espera antes de que grites, no tenía intención de hacerme daño. – Continuo. – Resulto que Gideon lo libero por accidente y este hacia tratos con Bill y eso, no negare que yo también hice unos.

\- Dipper.

\- Déjame terminar. – Tratando de explicarle a su hermana. – Lo que yo pedía era con fines de búsqueda de aventuras y otras criaturas, ya sabes para impresionar al tío Ford. Ha cambio el pedía algo inofensivo.

\- ¿Qué era?

\- Bueno… te acuerdas las veces que te tome fotos con tus amigas.

\- Creo que sí.

\- Bueno… el me pidió unas, descuida no le di las vergonzosas. – Dijo. – Pero te juro que solo eso pedía.

\- No sabes para qué. – Dije mostrando una expresión seria y la ceja fruncida.

\- No creo que sea para vudú. – Dijo sonrojado su hermano. – Bueno a lo que voy, Gideon llego ayer con un mensaje de Bill diciendo: me ayudara con mi problema, si yo te ofrecía a ti, a que salieras con él un día. – Haciendo gestos con las manos. – Espera antes de que te molestes, le dije que no, que jamás haría ese tipo de trato. Eres mi hermana gemela y jamás te vendería a él, ni mucho menos te intercambiara por los secretos de Gravity Falls.

\- Oh hermanito está bien – Abrazándolo. – Gracias por no hacerlo.

\- No estas enojada.

\- No, no lo estoy.

\- De todos modos lo debo de resolver yo solo.

\- Tal vez solo fue una vez Dipper, yo creo que para el lunes lo olvidan.

\- Esperemos.

.

.

.

.

 **¿Creen que termino?**

.

.

.

¡Nah! Todavía queda un poco XD

.

.

.

Al lunes siguiente Dipper y Mabel caminaban de regreso a casa, cuando el castaño vio a sus bravucones. Se puso nervioso debatiéndose entre pasar de lado o tomar otro camino, pero vio a su hermana seguir caminando y llamando su nombre. En cuanto paso los chicos se asustaron de tan solo mirarlo y salir huyendo.

\- Diablos que mosco les pico. – Dijo su hermano. – Han estado así todo el día, lo bueno que el profesor me puso de pareja a otra persona para el proyecto de química.

\- Así, ¿Qué paso con la novia del capitán del futbol?

\- Si, te digo que a la chica tiene el rostro de haber visto un fantasma. Tanto que dejo el equipo de porristas. – Dijo Dipper.

\- Eso sí que es extraño.

\- Ahora que ella se fue tú y tus amigas podrán entrar.

\- Tal vez jeje.

\- Parece que nunca ocupe ayuda de Bill.

\- Lo bueno.

Llegando a cabaña ambos gemelos se fueron cada quien para su cuarto, la castaña subía al suyo para entrar y dejar la mochila. Cuando vio una sombra triangular por la pared. Mabel se giró y le dio una sonrisa al sujeto rubio.

\- ¿Me llevaras a mi cita?

.

.

.

.

.

Two Shot 2/2

Seamos sinceros, este two shot no tenía trama sería solo vinimos a leerlo por el Lemon hard pésimo :v pecadores. Puede que se me haya caído el tarro de miel y haya metido un cameo innecesario para hacer un crossover. Pero miren el relleno que deje de puntos XD para censurar el del baño (No quería traumarlos con Bill abusando de Mabel en la tina de baño 7u7).

Aquí es cuando sacan teorías locas de ¿Qué hacía Bill con las fotos y el suéter de Mabel? O ¿Por qué iba al vestidor de las porristas cada tarde? Y algún día el Dorito iluminati tendrá una foto de Mabel con uniforme de porrista. Quien sabe XD

Es que ya me dieron muchos escobazos esta semana =3= y no quería más. Mi beta me odia, en vez de ayudar me golpea y me dice que termine los de BNHA. Y que pare de hacer un momento fic con lime y lemon. Pero yo le dije "No, puedo seguir con esto todo el día" (Como Steve cuando le dice Tony en The Civil Wars) ya sabrán de lo que digo si leyeron el "Me nominaron y no sabía que responder" de mi post anterior.

Pues vuelvo a repetir este Two Shot lo hice para estas personas, que amo sus historias y deseo que sigan actualizando sus fic ;w; porque son tan geniales.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Aclaro que la serie de televisión y comics de Gravity Falls no me pertenecen, y que todos los derechos de este mismo pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia con fines de entretenimiento para el Fandom y lectores.

Personajes: Mabel Gleeful/Pentagrama, Will Cipher.

Clasificación: M

 **N: ¡Tengo una advertencia!** OwO **Mayores de 18+**

 **Lemon Soft, Dorito ardiente y frustrado, Mabel no supo lo que hacía.**

 **ONE SHOT**

 **11**

 **Problemas de Medianoche**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El manto de una noche gélida de invierno cubría la mansión Gleeful.

 _Eran las doce de la noche cuando los amos habían decidido ir a descansar después de una larga jornada de trabajo en el pueblo. Mucha gente pedía ayuda a la familia Gleeful, especialmente a los gemelos. Los trabajos iban de rangos; desde las más altas misiones peligrosas, hasta las más bajas que se podían considerar poco peligro o nada de daño. Los gemelos demostraban tener talento y un poder de concentración avanzado. Como su instructor y guardián, y en algunas ocasiones mayordomo, mi deber era guiarlos en el aprendizaje de su magia y velar su seguridad durante el día y la noche. Siendo la noche la hora más vulnerable para ellos, porque era la hora en que descansaban sus poderes._

 _Durante su tiempo libre atendían a su club de fans y admiradores, entreteniéndolos con espectáculos de magia, lectura de cartas y entre… citas que tenían con diferentes personas. Pero ninguna salía exitosa o duraba más de una semana._

 _A pesar de que los gemelos tenían un carácter diferente, se comprendían entre sí, y ellos siempre de algo estaban de acuerdo. Y eso era hacerle la vida de cuadritos a su guardián "Will Cipher" ósea yo._

El reloj que se encontraba afuera en la sala de descanso resonaba anunciando la medianoche. Will se encontraba de terminar su lectura en su habitación, cerró los ojos, y lanzo un suspiro al aire. Los acontecimientos de esta tarde le habían cansado demasiado. Para resumir su desastre de este día, los gemelos le jugaron una mala broma esta mañana al quemar su desayuno, sabotear el jugo de naranja con pasta dental y llenar su asiento de tachuelas. Meras bromas infantiles pensó el demonio de cabello celeste. Pero eso no fue suficiente, para arruinar más del día al demonio, Dipper Gleeful había invitado a la señorita Southeast a la mansión y la llevo a recorrer los jardines, llegando al invernadero preciado de Mabel Gleeful. Donde cometió su fechoría de haber tirado las macetas donde venían las margaritas y las gardenias. Solo para subir a la señorita al mesa y besar sus labios. Will los descubrió pero fue empujado fuera del lugar, atrás de él se encontraba su ama quien ella no le importó entrar y lanzar sus insultos a la pareja, saliendo del lugar enojada. Podría haber terminado ahí su mal día, pero durante toda la tarde Mabel no salió de su habitación, y casi Ford y Stan lo obligaban a ir por ella para que bajara a cenar. Pero nada funcionaba. Will enojado le regaño al joven Dipper Gleeful, grave error, el chico lo fulmino con una mirada iracundo de sus ojos cian retando al demonio a continuar con su amenaza. Will sabía que si seguía, estaba seguro que se ganaría la ira del castaño. Pero a él no le importó, lo siguió regañando.

El resultado fue: un Dipper cabreado con un látigo en la mano y a un Will tendido en el suelo con lesiones y laceraciones en su espalda.

Ahora se encontraba sentado en la silla de su habitación, regenerándose de sus contusiones. Dejo el libro sobre la mesita de que tenía a un lado, se levantó y se encamino a su armario a sacar una camisa limpia y quitarse la sucia echa jirones y manchada de sangre.

Así era todos los días en esa mansión, soportar a los gemelos, sus admiradores y los mismos pleitos que ellos mismos se provocaban.

Se acomodó la camisa abrochándola de uno en uno los botones, terminando chasqueo los dedos e hizo aparecer una botella de vino y una copa. Mínimo se relajaría esta noche, después de recibir un castigo innecesario. Necesitaría satisfacer algunos asuntos y necesidades que lo han estado torturando estos días, y que no encontraba alivio. Estaba a punto de regresar a sentarse en el sillón cuando escucho algo romperse y hacerse añicos. Se puso en modo de defensa invocando su bastón, convirtiéndola en una cuchilla fina. Su orbe azul Prusia brillo y se tornó afilado como el de un felino. Abrió la puerta y se movió rápidamente, viendo entre las sombras el sospecho, lanzo un ataque hacia donde se había producido el sonido y donde se encontraba esa persona, pero al abrir más su ojo, lo detuvo desviándolo a un lado del rostro de la persona que pensaba atacar clavando su cuchilla en la pared.

\- Gleeful. – Pronuncio grave haciendo una expresión fría. – Maldición por poco. – Soltando el mango y llevándose una mano a su rostro para después lanza una exhalación.

\- Y-Yo perdón… no pensé que… me – Dijo tartamudeando la castaña de ojos cian, temblando por el repentino ataque.

\- No sabes lo que podía a ver hecho. – Sonando molesto en su voz. – Si no hubiera detectado tu aroma, te mato aquí y ahora.

\- Lo siento, no pensé que ir por un poco de pudin sea un crimen. – Tratando de excusarse y calmar el temblor.

\- ¿Pudin? – Volteando su vista a los pedazos de vidrios de la copa, que estaban bajo sus pies.

\- Estúpida alfombra. – Dijo malhumorada, inclinándose a recoger los pedazos de vidrio. – Lo siento ya limpio, pero no le digas a mis tíos ni mucho menos al idiota de mi hermano. – Sus manos temblaban del reciente acontecimiento.

\- Tsk… - Chasqueo la lengua denotando una molestia al ver a su ama arrodillada. – Mera insolente humana.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – Pregunto la joven Gleeful extrañada por la actitud de Will.

\- Estas desnuda de los pies y hay pedazos de vidrio. – Hizo un movimiento en su mano, rodeándola de un aura naranja, haciéndola levitar. – Un pedazo enterrado en tu carne y se infectara lo suficiente para que te quedes en cama dos días. Sin olvidar el olor fétido y purulento de tu herida.

Con un chasquido de dedos hizo aparecer una criatura similar a un monstruo de las pesadillas; siendo un duende de aspecto desagradable.

\- Tú insignificante criatura de bajo nivel, limpia eso. – Diciendo sus palabras con desagrado. – Y no te quiero ver aquí a la mañana siguiente o te ira muy serio conmigo.

\- Sí amo Will. – Haciendo una reverencia la criatura.

\- Tú. – Señalando a la Gleeful, para después dirigirse a sacar la cuchilla de la pared. – Vas a venir conmigo.

Se la llevo levitando hasta la cocina para después colocarla sobre una silla que estaba junto a la barra, viendo la chica como ese demonio cabello celeste se dirigía a sacar una tetera y llenarla de agua para después colocarla sobre la estufa. Se acercó a la joven recargándose en la barra con los brazos cruzados.

\- Tienes 15 minutos para explicar, ¿Qué hacías despierta y fuera de tu cama en medianoche? – Colocando una mirada fría sobre ella.

\- Tenía hambre. – Dije. – No había comido nada desde la tarde ni en la noche. Todo por culpa del imbécil de Dipper.

\- Ese es tu problema. – Le recalco. – Lo que hagas para demostrar tus caprichos de niña egoísta no me importan.

\- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? – Pregunto confundida.

\- Ya olvidaste el acuerdo establecido. – Sonando serio. – Está prohibido estar despierto después de medianoche. Ni mucho menos bajar a la planta baja.

\- ¿Qué hay de malo estar despierto después de medianoche? – Sonando molesta. – No recuerdo que estuviera esa estúpida regla.

\- Sera porque eras una malcriada de 12 años con memoria de teflón. – Insultándola.

\- ¡Estas raro Will! – Estaba extrañada por la actitud de su guardián, ya que lo recordaba amable, bueno, sentimental y nada agresivo. Pero al demonio que tenía enfrente demostraba una actitud diferente. – ¿Por qué me atacaste?

\- A esta hora es cuando más alerta estoy de cualquier enemigo que ronde por la mansión. – Aclaro. – No te sorprendas que la próxima vez te degollé.

\- Mi tío lo sabe.

\- Lo sabe perfectamente Gleeful. – Invocando una daga en su mano para después clavarla en la mesa. – Sabe que a partir de este momento, comienza la hora para los demonios, eso significa… - Colocando sus manos en el mostrador para inclinarse cerca de la chica. – No cadenas, no órdenes. Es momento en que podemos tan siquiera descansar de ustedes.

En ese momento se escuchó la tetera chillar, por lo que se acercó a tomar una taza llenarla de agua caliente y colocar un infusor de té; colocando un té de menta. Se lo entregó a la chica e hizo aparecer ante ella dos rebanadas de pan tostado y mermelada.

\- El cuchillo está ahí. – Señalando la daga que clavo en el mostrador. – Cena y vete a dormir. Y que no se repita.

La chica comió en silencio para calmar su hambre, mientras que Will se encontraba recargado contra la pared. Había sacado un cigarrillo y comenzado a fumar, soltando humo que hacía desaparecerlo con pasar su mano. La joven jamás había visto esta faceta en su sirviente. Pero en ningún momento le devolvió la mirada el peli azul. Cuando había terminado de comer, Will se dirigió a ella para hacer desaparecer la taza y las cosas que invoco.

\- A dormir señorita. – Apagando su cigarrillo. – Mañana te llevo a comprar tus flores, y lamento por mi comportamiento pero deja de temblar de una maldita vez.- Golpeando su mano contra la barra.

\- No estoy temblando. – Tratando de actuar lo más calmada, pero era inútil le había asustado su personalidad.

\- Eres muy miedosa. – Mostrando una sonrisa. – Mañana podrás desquitarte todo lo que quieras, cuando termine la noche. Pero por mientras, mis dominios mis reglas.

La escolto hasta las escaleras, Mabel siguió caminando atrás de Will hasta que noto su camisa manchada de sangre. Recordó también porque había bajado.

Él demonio le indico que subiera las escaleras. Cuando noto que la chica se quedó parada sin moverse, frunció el ceño cuando no la vio avanzar.

\- Gleeful. – Hablo en tono serio. – Vete a dormir.

\- Will gracias y perdón.

\- ¿Gracias a qué?

\- Por tratar de proteger mi jardín y mis flores, estaba muy molesta con Dipper por tirarlas. Que incluso ignore que tú estabas ahí tirado en el suelo, también… porque intestaste regañarlo y ordenarle que se disculpara conmigo. Pero… terminaste golpeado. - Agachando la cabeza para frotarse su brazo. – Tal vez sea una niña malcriada después de todo, pero ese invernadero tiene un significado grande para mí. – Levantando mi mirada. – Es el único recuerdo preciado de mi madre. Y yo por eso estaba muy enojada esta tarde.

\- Eso lo sé, niña tonta. – Acariciando su cabeza para tocar la gema que tenía en su lazo. – Se más de ti de lo que te imaginas. No dejaría que le hagan daño a tus preciadas flores.

\- Will… - Dije tímidamente. – Te duele.

\- Sabes que el dolor no me hace. – Retirando su mano de su cabeza para hacerle nuevamente el gesto para que subiera. – Vete a dormir Gleeful, mañana será un día agitado.

\- Quiero… aliviarte.

\- ¿Aliviarme? Escúchate Gleeful, ni tu misma te lo crees. – Sonando con un tono suspicaz. – Tengo entendido que has estado haciendo de floja y no has aprendido a dominar artes curativas ni medicinales.

\- Eso que tiene que ver. Me dejaras o no. – Dije firmemente.

\- Veamos señorita con que me aliviaras. – Mostrando una sonrisa cínica. – Un movimiento en falso y te podre en coma por 2 semanas, con nutrición parenteral.

\- Suenas muy desconfiado Will. – Mostrando una típica sonrisa. – Tienes miedo de que te lastime.

\- Deberías temerme a mí.

\- Tomare la palabra de tu amenaza.

La joven tomo su mano y se encamino hasta su habitación, cosa que Will levanto una ceja llena de intriga cuando ingresaron al cuarto. Era la primera vez que su ama entraba en su habitación personal.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Dijo confundido, intento leer su mente. Pero ella aplico un campo de repeler en su mente. – Gleeful…

\- Dijiste que querías descansar. – Dijo ella. – No soy tonta Will… he leído de ustedes y lo que hacen a estas horas.

\- Mocosa. – Dijo molesto.

\- No te pido que me destaces o me saques los ojos. – Afirmo, antes de empujarlo a su sillón. – Solo hare esto, para compensar por lo que hiciste.

Se inclinó y con timidez dirigió sus manos a la hebilla de su cinturón, comenzó a desenvolver la sujeción y desabrochar su pantalón, descomprimiendo su bragueta y exponiendo su bóxer gris cenizo. Will la detuvo cuando vio sus intenciones. Sujetando su muñeca y dirigiéndole una mirada gélida de su orbe azul.

\- No te atrevas.

\- Solo será una pequeña ayudadita. – Sonriendo. – No creas que no sé qué te has estado tocando.

\- No habrá retorno si lo haces. – Apretando su agarre. – Te sugiero que te vayas ahora mismo y lo olvides.

La castaña solo soltó una risa despectiva – Will dudo que eso quieras. – Pasando los dedos de su otra mano por su longitud, acariciando su miembro.

\- Maldición. – Lanzo un suspiro al sentir su toque. – Te vas a condenar maldita chiquilla del infierno.

\- Oye no soy una niña. – Lanzando un adorable puchero. – Tengo diecisiete años.

\- Y yo tengo la edad de un universo.

\- Ósea que 13 835 millones de años. – Abriendo sus orbes cian semejantes a un plato.

\- Nada mal Gleeful, pensé que tú hermano era el informativo sagaz e inteligente, que devoraba los libros. – Pasando una mano por su mejillas rosadas. – Pero me saliste tú siendo una chica astuta.

\- Cállate. – Diciendo con vergüenza.

\- Bien demuéstrame que puedes hacer para aliviarme. – Burlándose. – Porque esto lo hace cualquier puta que encuentre en la calle a estas horas. Incluso me interrumpiste cuando iba a salir.

\- Solo guarda silencio, nunca he hecho esto. – Admitió con nerviosismo. – Así… que es mi primera vez. Estúpido Will.

\- ¿Primera? – El demonio vio a su joven ama con el rostro sonrojado y la mirada cristalizada, sabía que no mentía. Por lo que por un momento quería hacerla sufrir y verla colocar todo tipo de expresiones y ver cada tono de rubor en su piel lechosa de porcelana. Enmarco una sonrisa y soltó su muñeca. – De acuerdo, señorita Gleeful continué lo que ibas a ser.

Mabel se animó un poco siguió acariciando la tela de su bóxer con delicadeza, frotando y apretando suavemente su miembro. Paso un beso sobre su notoria erección, lanzo un aliento caliente sobre él y consiguió un gruñido por parte del demonio de sueño. Will quien no apartaba su mirada de la joven, veía atento sus movimientos. Cuando dirigía su mano al elástico tomándola por sorpresa. Bajo la tela revelando su miembro erecto e hinchado. Mabel sintió sus mejillas arder al quedarse detenida. En cambio el peli azul solo rio al verla poner esa cara.

\- Te dije que te fueras. – Menciono. – Podemos olvidarlo y te regresas sana y salva a tu habitación.

\- Estoy bien. – Tragando saliva. – Solo no sabía por dónde…

\- Lámelo. – Dijo en forma de orden.

\- ¿Qué? – Puso una cara de inocencia, como si le hubiera dicho fuera en otro idioma.

\- Veamos, deja llamo a una amiga. Mientras tú regresas a tu cuarto en estado de coma… - Sin tiempo de continuar, sintió una lamida sobre el glande haciéndolo sobresaltar y gemir. – Nngh… criatura insolente.

Pasando su lengua húmeda por su miembro, lamio del cuerpo hasta la cabeza mientras acariciaba y frotaba de arriba y abajo. Tal como había leído en una revista que le habían prestado sus amigas. Se sentía extraña al hacerlo escuchándolo gruñir, lanzar quejidos y maldiciones entre suspiros altos. Por un momento pensó si lo estaba haciendo mal cuando se detuvo un momento y vio su expresión entre mezclada con lujuria y molestia.

\- ¿Estas… torturándome? – Sonando fastidiado. – Si vuelves a detenerte, te juro que serán cuatro semanas en estado de coma.

\- ¿Se siente bien? – masturbando con lentitud su miembro.

\- Conoces la respuesta. – Soltando un jadeo.

Paso la lengua por la punta, hasta posar sus labios envolviendo y succionado para después soltarlo. La mano de Will la paso por su cabeza acariciándola con dulzura. La vio introducir a la mitad su miembro y moverse de arriba abajo, tratando de tomar lo posible. El demonio miro con detenimiento a la chica con la que había fantaseado por algunos años a su merced, cuando estaba haciendo el papel de mayordomo e instructor. ¿Cuántas noches no quiso subir a su habitación e irrumpir su sueño para tomarla? O ¿las veces que quería tomarla durante sus lecciones?, todas esas veces que tuvo que reprimirse e irse a satisfacer sus necesidades. Pero justamente hoy… la señorita Gleeful tuvo que elegir una hora de la noche que es prohibida para los miembros de la mansión, para "compensarlo". Se nota que le falto investigar más de esa información. El demonio no soporto más y tomo un puñado de su cabello achocolatado empujándola más a que tomara de su miembro. La guio moviendo su cabeza a que fuera más rápido y profundo para después comenzar a coger su boca. Mabel lanzaba gemido y jadeos sintiendo su pene caliente palpitar sobre su boca, sintiendo un líquido pre seminal. Will entre jadeos miraba encantado y extasiado las facciones de aquella chica, el rostro de ella rojizo, sus mejillas coloreadas de un rubor por el calor y la excitación del momento, sus ojos brillantes y cristalizados, sudaba levemente de la frente y su pene dentro de su boca. Unos cuantos empujones y se corrió dentro de su boca. Lanzando un sonoro gemido y jadeo antes de soltarla.

Mabel salió con el rostro cubierto de su semen e intentando pasar la cantidad de líquido, probando lo salado y poco agradable del líquido. Era la primera vez que lo hacía y el sabor no era del todo su agrado, pero quiso probarlo. Se limpió el restante con el dorso de su mano.

Will tomo su mentón para levantarlo y besar sus labios de forma tierna, pasando su mano por atrás de su nuca. Ella correspondió a su beso, para después sentir que se intensificara. Sintiendo las manos de él recorrer su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus caderas y levantarla del suelo, cargándola hasta la cama para depositarla. La situación cambiaba e iba aumentando, el peli azul mordió su labio inferior dejándole pequeñas heridas y lamiendo el sabor metálico de su sangre, provocando que abriera sus labios más para adentrar su lengua y jugar con la suya. Acariciándola y creando una danza entre ellos, mientras que sus respiraciones se mezclaban entre sí. Se separó de la castaña dándole la oportunidad de recuperar el aliento.

\- Will… - Hablo débil ante el beso y de forma agitada.

\- Perdón señorita. – Sonriendo de lado. – Yo se lo advertí. – El demonio comenzó a levantar el camisón de noche de la castaña quitándoselo inmediatamente y dejándola con sus bragas de encaje verde claro. – Nada encima.

\- Espera ¿Qué haces? – Cubriendo sus pechos.

\- Virgen. – Soltó la palabra. – Pensé que ya te habías acostado con el joven Pines, siendo que es tu novio actual.

\- Cállate. – Dijo ladeando su rostro sonrojado y con las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. – Me iré.

\- Me temo que es imposible. – Empujándola a la cama. – Tu misma jugaste con fuego. - Quitándose la camisa dejando ver su abdomen marcado y sus tatuajes invocación. – Ahora querida te vas a quemar por esta noche. – Se acercó a su oído y lamio el lóbulo de su oreja, mientras susurraba cerca. – _Serás mi amante y gemirás mi nombre como se debe._

\- Will…

Will admiro el cuerpo de la castaña deleitándose de su belleza, la luz que se colaba por su ventanal se reflejaba en su piel lechosa y blanca. Se inclinó y beso su cuello con delicadeza al ser la primera vez para la chica. Continuo depositando besos a su alrededor hasta llegar a lamer y morder su piel dejando marcas a su paso. La castaña coloco sus manos sobre su pecho mientras soltaba cortos gemidos, poco a poco sintió él bajar a sus pechos donde paso su mano acariciando y pasando sus dedos por su pezón alzándolo, para después atraparlo con sus dientes y chuparlo, lamiendo el seno. Esto la hizo arquear la espalda y hacerla gemir más alto. Se dirigió a darle el mismo trato al siguiente, consiguiendo la misma respuesta. Bajando más por su abdomen. Se arrodillo a quitarle las bragas a su contraria. Observando que estaba húmeda.

\- Vaya, alguien aquí necesita atención. – Se acercó a su zona intima separando sus muslos, para propinarle una lamida a su entrada provocando un grito en la chica. – Maravilloso sonido Gleeful.

Sujeto sus piernas y comenzó a lamer su entrada, recorriendo su lengua por sus labios recubiertos por sus fluidos de su previa excitación. Escuchándola gimotear y aferrarse a las sabanas de su cama. Acerco sus dedos acariciándola en su sexo, hasta llegar a introducir un dedo moviéndolo de arriba abajo, después agrego un segundo abriendo y cerrando, esto hizo que ella intentara cerrar sus piernas pero no se lo permitió. Cuando introdujo cuatro simulo una penetración mientras con su pulgar acariciaba su clítoris hinchado, provocando altos gemidos y jadeos en ella.

\- ¿Cómo me decías hace rato? – Pregunto. – Ah ya recuerdo… ¿se siente bien Gleeful?

\- Deja de… bromear… conmigo. – Gimió la castaña.

\- Verdad que es una tortura lo que me hiciste. – Sonrió ladinamente, mientras movía sus dedos en su interior. – Agradece que te prepare, por ser tu primera vez.

La chica se sentía llegar cuando sintió un cosquilleo por su vientre y recorrer por su columna, pero después sintió que sus dedos abandonaban su contacto haciendo soltar un suspiro frustrado.

\- Espera… - Pero fue interrumpida cuando la beso de forma intensa y pasional.

Se terminó retirar el resto de la ropa posicionándose en su entrada, rozando su miembro en la intimidad de la chica. El peli azul comenzó a penetrar a la castaña, provocando que ella pasara sus manos por su torso y encajara sus uñas en la parte de su espalda.

\- Eres muy estrecha… querida… nngh – Gimiendo ronco al sentir clavarse las uñas de su amada.

\- Will se gentil. – Dije sonrojada.

\- No prometo mucho. – Besando su rostro.

Comenzó un ritmo lento y suave introduciéndose por completo en ella, Mabel se sentía desgarrarse y llevarse su virginidad. Se mordió el labio para evitar gritar muy alto, más cuando sus tíos y hermano estaban dormidos. Will comenzó a embestirla lento y profundamente, tomándola de su cintura y su espalda. Sus cuerpos frotándose entre sí.

\- ¿Te duele querida?

\- Ahh.. Will… - Abrazándolo, sentía mucho dolor pero poco a poco fue siendo remplazado por el calor que se acumulaba en su vientre y la necesidad de su contacto. - Will… por favor, más rápido.

\- Claro. – Besando su frente.

Apretó su agarre y comenzó a embestirla rápidamente, moliendo sus caderas en su entrada. Ambos gemían y jadeaban sudorosos. Escuchándose sus respiraciones acelerarse, mientras que sus líquidos se mezclaban. Mabel envolvió sus piernas en sus caderas clavando sus pies, para crear más contacto. Sus ojos se encontraban viéndose la lujuria que emanaba en ellos. Un duelo entre besos y caricias se daban.

Will la levanto de su espalda baja para sentarse en la cama, cambiando de posición sentándola sobre él, en horcajadas.

\- ¡¿W-Will?! - Quedo un momento atónita por la acción del demonio.

\- Muévete. – Acariciando su torso mientras depositaba besos en su mejilla y quijada. – Sera muy placentero para ti y calmara ese dolor.

\- Pero… - Abalanzándose sobre su miembro. – Duele…

\- Solo un momento. – Lamiendo su cuello, para posicionar sus manos en sus caderas. – Vamos preciosa… Ahmm… eso continúa.

Mabel termino recostando a Will en el respaldo de su cama junto a las almohadas, Posiciono sus manos en su pecho y abdomen, utilizando como un apoyo y para darse impulso consiguiendo penetrar más profundo y mover sus caderas un poco más rápidas.

\- Will… Will… - La chica se movía de arriba abajo con el rostro ruborizado, mientras sus pechos se movían en sincronía. – Demonios… no puedo. – Decía jadeando al no llegar a ese punto.

\- Al menos fue divertido verte intentarlo… Ahh… eres condenadamente sexy. – Tomo su trasero y sus caderas guiándola a un ritmo más rápido, al punto de embestirla con rapidez. Provocando que ella cayera en su pecho, sintiendo su corazón latir y jadear. – Maldición eres deliciosa. – En un movimiento la volteo, quedando ella debajo de él entre las almohadas. Levanto sus piernas y las coloco en sobre sus hombros, consiguiendo clavarse más profundo siendo sus estocadas más fuertes y rápidas.

\- ¡AAH! – Arañando su pecho. - ¡WILL!

\- Mabel… - Besando sus labios. – Ya casi… querida, mi dulce amada. Pequeña niña insolente. – Acariciando su cuerpo. – No sabes cuánto deseaba tener aquí. En mis dominios. – Mirando sus ojos cian brillantes. – Eres mía.

Unas últimas estocadas en aquel punto que la hacía perder en un mar de sensaciones, la hizo estremecer y sentir una oleada de placer. Dando una sensación de escalofrió de placer por su columna. Mabel soltó un gemido cuando sintió un líquido caliente golpear por dentro de su útero. Will la tenía aferrada abrazándola con fuerza contra su pecho, terminando de correrse dentro de ella. Se separando viéndose ambos con los rostros sudorosos y rojizos y chocando sus respiraciones. El demonio salió de ella recostándose y atrayéndola a su cuerpo sujetándola firmemente mientras tomaba la sabana, cubriendo sus cuerpos desnudos. Sin decir nada permanecieron en silencio unos minutos. Mabel sintiendo las manos del peli azul acariciar su cuerpo recorriendo su piel lisa y suave.

Ambos veían la nevada noche a través del ventanal, la habitación comenzó a helar haciendo que ella se acurrucada más con las mantas y al cálido pecho de su guardián.

\- Que te sirva de experiencia Gleeful. – Dijo en tono serio. – No volver a bajar después de medianoche.

\- Perdón.

\- A partir de mañana serás mi novia y no te quiero ver con Gideon Pines, a la primera que te vea besarlo. Te ira muy mal, que te cogeré tan duro que te quedaras sin voz y sin importarme qué lugar te encuentres. - Lanzando su advertencia. – Ahora… mañana iremos por más flores querida y aprenderás un par de lecciones de sanaciones.

\- ¿Desde cuándo soy tu novia?

\- Desde que te metiste a mi habitación y te reclame como mía. – Abrazando su cuerpo. – Te amo Estrella rebelde.

\- Oh tonto. – Admitió con una sonrisa correspondiendo su abrazo. – De todos modos no debes preocuparte con Gideon. Cortamos hace dos mes.

\- Creo que ya estaba muy informado Gleeful. Solo esperaba pacientemente hacer mi movimiento. - Dando un beso. – Aun no escucho tu respuesta.

\- Te amo. – Diciendo con timidez.

\- Esa es mi dama.

\- Will.

\- Mm… - Acariciando su melena.

\- ¿Desde cuando tienes esta personalidad?

\- Desde siempre, aunque es la única parte del trato que Stanford respeta. – Dirigiendo su mirada azul brillante. – No pensé que un Gleeful fuera atrevido de estar despierto a estas horas.

\- Creo que lo pensare antes de quedarme sin comer y decidir bajar a la cocina.

\- No eres buena ladrona.

\- Supongo. – Ambos soltaron una risa. – ¿Mañana puedo venir a dormir…?

\- Puedes. – Depositando un beso en los labios. – Y siempre.

\- ¿Me amas?

\- Te amo demasiado.

La pareja termino acurrucada en la cama quedándose dormidos, con sus respiraciones en sincronía.

.

.

.

 **[Una pequeña sorpresa para los que sospecharon de si utilizaron condón o no? :v ]**

.

.

.

Tres semanas después…

Mabel se quedó congelada y con una mirada de incredulidad al sostener en sus manos un pequeño cartucho de un test que compro en la farmacia. Sus manos temblaban viendo las dos rayitas de color rosa que daban como resultado: positivo.

\- _Estoy embarazada…_ \- Susurro para sí misma.

Unos golpes en su puerta le hicieron volver a la realidad de la situación, escuchando su nombre llamar y abrir la puerta.

\- Mabel – Dijo la rubia y novia de su gemelo. – Ya iniciaremos la celebración de navidad.

Mabel se abalanzo contra su cama ocultando el cartucho de test de embarazo.

\- Paz… por dios toca.

\- Toque. – Dijo su amiga. – Tú hermano y tus tíos esperan. Y también Will. – Noto que la castaña derramaba lágrimas de sus mejillas. - ¿Qué sucede? – Cerró la puerta para ver a su amiga.

\- Ten. – Entregándole la prueba.

La chica se sorprendió de ver la prueba de embarazo que marcaba positivo, viendo a la castaña.

\- Estas…

\- Sí

\- ¿De quién?

\- Will Cipher.

La rubia solo ensancho sus ojos claros viendo a la Gleeful.

\- ¿Will?

\- Sí

\- Él mentor tuyo y de Dipper, que juega a ser mayordomo. Tambien… ¿Tú novio?

\- Ehmm sí...

\- Estas embarazada de él.

\- Sí.

\- Felicidades – Abrazando a la chica. – Se alegrara mucho si le das la noticia.

\- No lo creo.

\- ¿Por qué no? – Dijo la rubia. – Es un excelente día para celebrar.

\- ¿Celebrar qué? – Dijo el castaño posado en el marco de la puerta. – Porque no han bajado.

Pacífica y Mabel se quedaron mirando en la puerta de su habitación al gemelo Gleeful y al demonio de cabello celeste, cuyo es responsable de las lágrimas de la chica.

\- Señorita Mabel ¿Por qué llora? – Preguntando de forma amable.

En cuanto se acercó a las dos chicas, miro en la mano de la castaña lo que traía e inmediatamente chasqueo los dedos y saco a Pacifica y a Dipper fuera de la habitación como viles costales de papas. Cerrando la puerta. Se acercó a la castaña y tomo el cartucho, lo miro con detenimiento y se dirigió a su novia.

\- Mabel. – Hablo en tono serio.

\- Yo…

\- Solo dime lo estás. – Esperando la respuesta.

\- Sí…lo estoy.

Will la alzo dando una vuelta entre sus brazos, antes de abrazarla contra su pecho y depositar varios besos en su mejilla.

\- ¿Will? No estas… molesto. – Viendo al demonio que le daba una sonrisa grande y soltando una lagrima característica de él de su orbe azulado.

\- Al contrario mi querida estrella. Esta es la mejor noticia que puedo recibir. – Posando su mano para acariciar su vientre. – Llevas un hijo mío, un pequeño Cipher.

\- ¿Un pequeño Cipher? - Sonriendo con dulzura.

\- Sí. – Besando su frente. – Creo que te me adelantaste en darme mi regalo. Así que te daré el tuyo.

\- ¿Qué? No, ese no era el… - Diciendo nerviosa con el rostro sonrojado. – No, yo iba darte…

\- Shh… - Poniendo un dedo en sus labios. – Es el mejor.

Saco de su bolsillo una caja oscura abriendo su contenido para mostrar un anillo de compromiso.

\- Bien, iba dártelo después de medianoche cuando todos se fueran a descansar. – Dijo. – Pero no sería justo, ya que me diste un grandioso regalo, aparte ansió escuchar tú respuesta. – Continuo. – Dime Mabel Gleeful, ¿te casarías con este arrogante y egoísta demonio de sueño que te ama con todo su ser? Y que te seguirá amando con pasión cada noche.

\- Sí. – Abrazando su cuello para depositar un suave beso. – Sí, sí quiero.

El demonio coloco el anillo en su dedo anular, para después abrazar a su ahora prometida. En ese momento entraron la familia de Mabel dando un golpe en la puerta.

\- Muy Will Cipher – Señalo el castaño molesto. – Te pasaste de la raya, porque nos lanzaste a mí y a Pacifica por las escaleras.

\- Vamos deben admitir que estuvo gracioso cuando fueron expulsados fuera del cuarto. – Dijo Stan riéndose. Hasta que vio que Dipper y Ford lo miraban mal. Carraspeo su garganta nerviosamente y se dirigió al demonio. – Aunque estuvo mal Cipher, pudiste lesionarlos.

\- Will queremos explicaciones razonables. – Hablo Ford.

\- Ehmm… Dipper y Señores Gleeful, no sería mejor dejarlos solos. – Sugirió Pacifica.

\- ¡NO! – Exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Pero todo el mundo se quedó con los ojos abiertos viendo a la pareja en el momento en que el demonio terminaba de colocar el anillo.

\- Ha familia Gleeful, supongo que llegaron en el momento exacto para estar presentes para el anuncio de nuestro compromiso. Y que Mabel será mi adorada y linda esposa. – Dijo Will emocionado.

\- Pirámide de mierda. – Dijo Stan sacando su manopla de acero.

\- Bastardo de triangulo. – Dijo Dipper.

\- Maldito iluminati tuerto – Dijo Ford.

\- Felicidades por los dos que sean muy felices. – Aplaudiendo la rubia, pero de pronto recibe la mirada penetrante de los tres hombre. – ¿Qué? es decisión de Mabel, no suya.

\- Gracias Pacifica. – Sonriendo Mabel.

\- Serás invitada a la boda. – Dijo Will.

\- ¡Sí! – Dando saltitos de alegría para después ver a los otros tres mirada fruncida. – Por dios tendremos boda. – Señalando la pareja. – ¡Una boda!

\- Y un Cipher Gleeful. – Dijo aún más contento el demonio.

\- Eso no debiste decir Will. – Advirtió Pacifica, antes de que se le vinieran los tres a linchar al demonio de sueño.

.

.

Como cuando eres la última de tus amigas en subir tu One Shot subido de tono, después de subir tres Drabbles tranquilos UwU

Reto cumplido el de la pijamada participar con mis amigas; Elbani, Mina chan y la SraPlumaDeMilColores.

Espero que les haya gustado la historia, ahora le toco a Will Cipher de tener su momento brillar. Cambie su actitud sumisa por un badass :v siendo el dominante en la relación. Siempre en los fanfic de Mawill leo, siempre es Mabel la dominante y la que termina amenazando a Will para tener relaciones. Pues que creen :D voltee la tortilla muajajaja aquí mi Will es exigente y no ruega mucho por amor (excepto la última parte :v se me cayó la miel).

Cuando creían que la SraPotatoHard/Sora no kiss se había curado de no hacer más lemons :v


	13. Chapter 12

**Solo diré una cosa… "Feliz Navidad Lectores Pecadores" :3 disfruten su regalo atrasado este raro Pinecest y Mabill.**

 **Disclaimer:** Aclaro que la serie de televisión y comics de Gravity Falls no me pertenecen, y que todos los derechos de este mismo pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia con fines de entretenimiento para el Fandom y lectores.

Personajes: Mabel Pines/Estrella Fugaz, Bill Cipher/Bipper/Dipper Pines.

Clasificación: M+

 **N: ¡Tengo una advertencia! OwO** **Mayores de 18+**

 **Lemon Soft UwU, cuando el Pino y el dorito se fusionan crean algo aterrador y terriblemente atractivo, la ONU vendrá a irrumpir en mi casa, se me cayó el tarro de miel y los limones :D**

 **ONE SHOT**

 **12**

 **Dulce Pesadilla**

.

.

.

Corriendo por el pasillo de la cabaña, subiendo las escaleras de forma apresurada. Una castaña de catorce años veía de reojo y de forma asustada a un chico vestido de traje de sacerdote. Llegando al desván Mabel vio de forma aterrada al sujeto frente a ella. Caminando a paso lento y con una sonrisa enmarcada en su rostro. Ella tomo el pomo de la puerta intentando abrir pero un brazo oscuro que emergió de las sombras, se estrelló contra la puerta de madera, haciendo que la chica se asustara y retrocediera de la puerta. Había sido bloqueada su salida.

\- Y el pequeño canario se ha quedado atrapado en un camino sin salida. – Riendo suavemente y con una sonrisa cínica. – Es de mala educación salir corriendo querida.

\- Déjame ir… - Dije asustada. – Dipper, sé que estás ahí. Por favor… lucha.

El chico cruzo un brazo apoyando su codo y descansando su mentón en la mano. Mientras hacia un sonido de meditación.

\- Te acuerdas lo que te dije cuando estábamos en tú obra de títeres.

\- No. – Negando con mi cabeza, aunque si recordaba lo que dijo.

\- No lo niegues, lo sabes muy bien. – Embozando una sonrisa. – Lo dije alto y claro enfrente del estúpido ventrílocuo.

Se acercó a la adolescente acorralándola entre la pared de la habitación del desván y su cuerpo. Coloco una mano sellando su escapatoria.

\- ¿Te acuerdas lo que dije? – Repitió insistentemente. – Porque yo si lo recuerdo perfectamente, dulce Mabel.

\- Basta, por favor detente. Dipper por favor no hagas esto. – Temblando de miedo completamente.

\- Que tal si me cantas esa canción de tu obra. – Dijo el castaño con su mirada ámbar y sus pupilas felinas. – Vamos querida canta. – Comenzando a tararear la canción. - _¿Quién será esa chica tan bella?_ – Diciendo con voz cantarina. – _Con sus frenos es una estrella. –_ Tomando su voz. - Vamos canta te sabes la letra.

\- _L-Llena… de risa, el día… de hoy. –_ Cantando con temblor.

\- _Quien pone una sonrisa en todos._

 _-_ Por favor déjame ir... – Sintiendo las lágrimas caer de su rostro. – Dipper sé que estás ahí.

 _-_ Eres tan hermosa. – Pasando la yemas de sus dedos por sus mejillas humedecidas, para apartar las lágrimas. – Dame una sonrisa para tu hermano.

 _-_ ¡NO! - Dijo fuertemente, golpeando su mano para intentar correr a un lado y escapar, pero sintió una de las sombras tomarla del pie haciéndola caer de bruces. - ¡Ahgg!

\- ¿A dónde vas hermanita? – Dijo con una voz doble y profunda. – Quédate a jugar con nosotros. – Atrayéndola hacia él con la misma sombra oscura. – Quiero jugar un juego.

\- ¡Déjame ir! – Tratando de aferrarse a los tablones de madera.

El chico se sentó en el ventanal cruzando la pierna y mirando a la castaña en el piso intentando liberarse, la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y una media sonrisa.

\- Amo verte luchar. – Dijo. – Te acuerdas lo que te dije antes de irme del cuerpo de Pino. – Soltando un bufido de risa. – Dije que me vengaría de ti, de una u otra forma. – Con un movimiento con su dedo flexionándolo hacia delante, la atrajo a su merced frente a él. Con su telequinesis la mantuvo sujeta inmovilizándola del cuerpo, sus miradas estaban juntas y se encontraban. – Estoy molesto que hayas arruinados mis planes; que me impidieras robar el diario, que consiguieras el estúpido cabello de unicornio y que protegieras la cabaña de mi Raromagedón, que rompieras nuestro trato y que tú y tu hermano arruinaran mis planes de dominar el mundo y el universo. – Tomando los cachetes de la chica para apretarlos entre su pulgar e índice. – Eres una maldita mocosa insolente. – Colocando una expresión dura en su rostro. – Podrás haberme derrotado tres veces seguidas, pero dicen que la venganza es dulce y es la cosa más deliciosa en el mundo. – Sonriendo siniestramente. – Y estamos a punto de probarlo, Estrella fugaz.

\- Bipper… - Musito entre sus labios la chica, muerta del miedo.

\- Gracias por recordar mi nombre querida. – Pasando el pulgar por sus labios. – Grita todo lo que quieras, di el nombre que más desees… porque será tu condena de esta noche. – Soltando su rostro. - ¿Qué te hare mi Estrella fugaz?

Mabel estaba llena de pánico, su corazón latía con mucha fuerza y su piel se sentía fría. No sabía si era por la temperatura de la habitación o el hecho de que estaba llena de pavor por lo que haría.

\- ¿Qué dices te desmiembro? – Dijo. – Te arranco un brazo y te arranco el otro, abro tu abdomen y saco tus intestinos para jugar a la cuerda con ellos. – Menciono divertido. – Te imaginas tendría 11 metros de diversión, incluso podría decorar esta habitación como una serpentina. – Golpeo un puño contra su mano. – Ya sé, usamos tu estómago, hígado, pulmones, corazón, riñones, vejiga y vesícula como globos de fiesta. ¿Te suena genial? Para mi es estupendo. Tú serias una excelente piñata humana, tendríamos una fuente liquida de color carmesí brotando fuera de tu interior. – Sonando divertido. – Oh sí tus ojos son un avellana hermoso, irán perfectamente en un Martini. Y tú piel sedosa sería un excelente abrigo, ¿te gustaría eso Mabel?

\- No.

\- Que pena, yo si quiero. – Evocando una daga en su mano. – ¿No sé por dónde comenzar? Todo tu cuerpo me invita a encajar mi cuchilla y desgarrar tu piel prístina.

\- No, lo hagas. – Dije llorando. – No quiero esto.

\- ¿Que podrías ofrecerme? aparte es mi venganza, no la tuya entrometida.

Mabel veía la sombra triangular en la pared de la habitación, Bipper movía la cuchilla de la mano balanceándola entre sus dedos con agilidad. Paso la hoja por su piel pura y parte de la tela de su camisón purpura de su pijama, rozando su brazo derecho lo guio hasta su antebrazo y parte de su hombro. Provocándole que soltara un suspiro de agonía. Bipper miro interesado en ese sonido y volvió a realizar ese movimiento pero del otro extremo, consiguiendo otro sonido similar al anterior.

\- Impaciente de que rasgue tu carne. – Viéndola negar la cabeza.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué suspiras? – Pregunto curioso el castaño. – ¿Acaso tienes miedo? No te gusta este juego. A mí sí me gusta.

\- Estas demente. – Dije. – Claro que no me siento a gusto sabiendo que me vas a matar.

\- ¿Matar? – Sonriendo en grande. – Piensas eso Estrella fugaz. – Riendo en una carcajada. – Vamos no sería tan cruel, te curare las veces que yo quiera y decidiré cuando morirás.

\- Estás loco.

\- Querida siempre lo he estado. – Menciono contento. – Ahora déjame continuar.

\- ¡DIPPER DESPIERTA! – Grite nuevamente teniendo la esperanza de que mi hermano despertara. Pero recibí una fuerte bofetada en mi mejilla, provocándome que me lastimara al interior cuando choco con mis dientes. Un sabor metálico y salivoso inundo mi boca, sacándome un hilillo de sangre por la comisura de mis labios.

\- Pino está dormido. – Tomándola del cabello la jalo posicionando su rostro cerca del suyo. – No cree esta velada privada, para que grites el nombre de tu hermano.

Bipper fijo su mirada a los orbes brillosos de la chica y sus labios cubrirse de su sangre. Una vista sumamente fascinante para el demonio. Con la hoja de la navaja paso por encima de su tela de su camisón descendiéndola de su cuello hasta el entre medio de sus pechos. Cortando y rasgando a su paso.

\- Interesante, ¿Cuántos años han pasado? – Colocando una expresión suave y una mirada seductora. – 1 año y mírate tienes un cuerpo desarrollado. Bueno en algunas zonas.

\- No, detente no mires. – Quería mover sus manos pero seguía sujeta a su telequinesis. – Para…

\- Tienes razón. – Dijo, chasqueo sus dedos y la soltó provocando que cayera al suelo. – No nos estamos divirtiendo. – Haciendo bailar la daga en su dedo. – Por eso he decidido cambiar mi venganza. – Sonriendo de oreja a oreja. – Algo que si disfrutemos, no siempre puedo tener el cuerpo de tu hermano a mi merced. Tiene una gran fuerza de voluntad. – Tirando la daga a un lado de ella, encajándose en el suelo de madera. – Por eso tendremos eso que hacen los humanos cuando están solos, algo llamado relaciones sexuales. – Lamiendo sus labios. – Aprovechando este cuerpo y el tuyo. – Caminando hacia ella. – No rasgare tu piel y conservaras tus órganos, ¿te parece bien Estrella fugaz? ¿quieres tener sexo conmigo?

\- ¡No, no quiero! – Tomo la daga y sin pensarlo más se encajó la cuchilla en el abdomen de su hermano.

\- ¡Aahh! – Soltó un grito de agonía y se tambaleo unos pasos hacia atrás, colocando sus pasos hacia atrás y extendiendo una mano hacia él. – Sus ojos cambiaron al color café suave y miraron llorosos hacia su hermana. – Mabel… ¿Por qué lo… hiciste? - Cayendo al piso y desbordando la sangre de su herida.

\- ¡DIPPER! – Grito histérica su hermana gemela, corriendo a auxiliarlo tomándolo entre sus brazos y abrazándolo contra su pecho, cubriendo con su mano entre la empuñadura de la daga y la herida la sangre que salía libremente. – Dipper, Dipper, Dipper… por favor resiste, todo estará bien ya estas libre. Le diremos a mis tíos que te lleven al hospital. Pero no me dejes… por favor no me dejes Dipper. – Dijo ocultando su rostro en su hombro. – Te quiero, hermanito.

Estuvo así unos minutos sollozando cuando de repente escucho una carcajada estruendosa y tomarla del rostro para sentir la presión de unos labios fríos sobre los suyos, siendo un beso forzoso y embozando una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- ¡Eso fue una excelente actuación Estrella fugaz! – Grito eufórico de diversión. – Muy buena interpretación de hermana preocupante y lastimosa. Los papeles de drama te quedan bien. – Posando una mirada dorada y afilada. – Y ese toque de la frase "Te quiero, hermanito" fue perfecta.

El chico se levantó sacándose la daga y regenerándose la herida.

\- Te dije que puedo curarme, y yo decido cuando muere Pino o tú. – Se dirigió a tomar a Mabel de su melena chocolatada para llevarla arrastras a la habitación que había bloqueado. – Ahora volviendo a lo nuestro, quiero tener un poco de sexo contigo Mabel. No todos los días encuentro una virgen hermosa y pura para corromper.

\- ¡Suéltame! – Grito. – Eres un maldito demonio embustero y demente.

\- Gracias, me gusta que me halaguen. – Dijo. – Ya quiero escucharte gemir y gritar… mi nombre. Como dije grita el que desees, no me molesto.

\- No, suéltame ¡Ayúdenme! ¡TIO STAN! ¡TIO FORD! – Mabel intento zafarse de su agarre pero solo lo hacía doloroso.

En cuanto llegaron a la habitación Bipper la aventó a su cama con brusquedad, comenzó a retirarse el lazo de su cuello y el alza cuello de su camisa blanca. Abrió unos tres botones de su camisa y se retiró el saco de la gabardina de su traje.

\- Hace calor con este traje, supongo que para los humanos es sagrado esta vestimenta. – Riendo. – Sera mejor que te quites sexymente ese camisón por las buenas, antes de que lo haga por las malas. Aunque por mí no me importaría quitártelas a las malas. Haces que se ponga emocionante la situación.

\- Prefería que me mates.

\- Esa oferta ya expiro. – Tomándola con fuerza del rostro se acercó a su oído y hablo seductoramente. – _Guardar silencio cuando no tengas nada que decir, cuando la pasión genuina te mueva, di lo que tengas que decir, y dilo caliente. –_ Lamiendo la colcha de su oreja para morder el lóbulo con suavidad. - _Quiero acariciarte, besarte, tocarte hasta que nuestra piel se funda en una sola pero cómo hacerlo si tú te resistes Estrella fugaz. –_ Pasando su mano por las curvas notorias de su cintura. – _Lo hare fuerte para que me recuerdes bien._

 _-_ No lo hagas… - Sollozo.

 _-_ No es una negociación, es una orden.

Capturo sus labios con los suyos cerrando la brecha entre ellos, moviéndolos de forma voraz y apasionada. La castaña quería retroceder pero la mano sobre su nuca y la otra posada en su cintura se lo impedían, su respiración aumentaba y la necesidad de aire se hacía presente. Rompiendo el beso aprovecho para abrir su boca y conseguir aire, pero no se esperó sentir nuevamente la boca de su hermano invadirla, introduciendo su lengua y buscando la suya. Su beso era demandante, exploraba su cavidad bucal saboreando su interior y jugando con su lengua, acariciándola y creando un vals poco sincronizado. Sus respiraciones chocaban y la sensación la iba embriagando. Mabel sintió su rostro enrojecer, pero aun intentaba apartarlo lejos de ella.

Bipper tomo sus manos clavándolas al respaldo de su cama y rompiendo el beso entre ellos, dejando un hilillo de saliva conectado. Ambos jadeaban pesadamente, y se miraban a los ojos.

\- Je, crees que puedes detenerme. – Chasqueo los dedos y unos brazos sombra aparecieron sujetándola de las muñecas contra el respaldo. – Te diré algo: la mejor manera que tiene el hombre para vengarse de una mujer, es hacerle el amor en el menor tiempo posible. – Dijo riendo.

\- El punto es que no quiero hacerlo. – Gruño furiosa.

\- Lo deseas.

\- Es mi hermano maldita sea, no quiero. – Protesto.

\- Y tú eres mía. – Dijo en tono lujurioso. – Desde el momento en que posee el ojo en ti.

El castaño comenzó atacar su cuello depositando besos febriles alrededor, lamiendo y chupando su piel dejando marcas rojizas grabadas en su cuerpo. La chica gemía y sollozaba ante la sensación dolorosa de sus dientes ser rozados por su piel. El chico pasaba sus manos por su torso y parte de su espalda acariciando a través de la tela de su camisón, las bajo con hasta sus muslos y parte de sus caderas masajeando y tocando la piel cubierta. Levanto su camisón morado para después tomarlo de los extremos y rasgarlo cortándolo en dos, él sonrió complacido al ver parte de su pecho redondo y en pleno desarrollo, tenía dos hermosos montículos que no dudo en pasarles la mano tocándolos y estrujándolos suavemente, para después pellizcarlos entre sus dedos, provocándole gritos y gemidos un poco altos.

\- Vaya, la pubertad hizo bien su trabajo querida, solo basto un año. – Pasando su lengua sobre su pezón erguido. – Es suave. – Tomando su pezón entre los dientes lo mordió y chupo su seno, dejando erecto y rojizo. – Lo disfrutas.

\- Detén esto. – Llorando al tratar de liberarse. – Por favor…

\- No. – Continúo su labor con el otro lado, escuchando su voz dulce y agonizante. Probando su piel y textura de sus pechos.

Cuando dejo las marcas suficientes fue lamiendo y bajando hasta su abdomen, donde dejaba mordidas suaves. Llegando a su vientre Mabel sintió una contracción y un escalofrío de placer recorrer por su espalda baja. Él chico tomo el elástico de sus bragas y las bajo de forma lenta, pasando sus manos por sus muslos y piernas. Con la fuerza de sus manos abrió sus muslos y se acomodó inclinándose a su entrada intima. Mabel se retorcía entre las sujeciones e intentaba apartarlo pero Bipper le impedía cerrar sus piernas, una pequeña mordida en la cara anterior de su muslo izquierdo le hizo soltar un grito de dolor, provocando la extracción de sangre y pasando su lengua a lamer la herida.

\- Quédate quieta.

\- Detén esto… no me gusta.

\- Se lo que te calmara, Estrella fugaz. – Besando su entrada de sus labios, robándole un suspiro lleno de sorpresa. Paso su lengua por sus labios lento y largo, rozando su interior y parte de su clítoris hinchado. Escuchaba como la chica gemía entre cortadamente, consiguiendo penetrarla con su lengua. - Se siente bien.

Mabel odiaba admitirlo pero tenía razón era una sensación nueva y le gustaba bastante, que en respuesta gemía por su toque. Comenzó acercar sus caderas inconscientemente dejándose llevar. Bipper sonreía y la veía disfrutar admirando su rostro ruborizado y sus ojos vidriosos y cegados de placer. Paso sus dedos y siguió estimulándola, frotando su entrada y conseguirla penetrar, con uno de sus dedos pasándolo de arriba abajo, un segundo hizo movimiento de tijera en su interior, robándole los suspiros y jadeos que quería escuchar. Cuando introdujo el tercero comenzó a moverlos lento y profundo. La castaña comenzó a mover sus caderas para aliviar el creciente calor que invadía su interior, esto no paso de desapercibido por parte del chico. Embozo una sonrisa mostrando sus caninos, se acercó a su vagina y volvió a pasar su lengua húmeda y gruesa por la hendidura de su sexo. Lamiendo con delicadeza sus labios y mordiendo levemente. Su piel sensible, escuchándola gemir y soltar palabras en voz baja que pedían por más de su toque. Chupo su clítoris y lamio esa perla rojiza y sensible que la hacía estremecer de placer. Continuo así por unos minutos, hasta que un calor llego en su parte baja haciendo que ella soltara un grito de éxtasis y cayera rendida a los temblores y escalofríos que llenaban su cuerpo. Se había venido en la boca de su gemelo, con timidez levanto la mirada y lo vio relamiéndose los labios y lamiendo sus dedos de una forma erótica. Tenía que admitir que el cuerpo de su gemelo siempre le había llamado la atención, pero en este momento era una mezcla de confusión y dolor en su pecho.

\- P-Por favor… detente. – Suplico nuevamente. – No quiero hacerlo, es mi gemelo.

\- Eso es lo más interesante querida. – Dijo seductoramente. – _Te invito a pecar junto conmigo, Estrella fugaz_. – Susurro en su oído.

La descomprensión de unos pantalones y la retirada de su camisa de sacerdote, le hicieron mostrar el cuerpo desnudo de su hermano gemelo. Mabel intento retroceder pero la misma prisión de sombras la traía retenida. Bipper se posiciono cerca de su entrada, sujetándola de las piernas y caderas. Se froto su miembro erecto entre sus labios pre lubricados con su excitación de hace un momento. La chica entrecerró sus ojos cegada por la sensación de la rozares contra su entrada, era muy adictiva y agradable. Él disfrutaba viendo como ella iba cediendo poco a poco a la pasión. El chico murmuraba en voz baja palabras impropias y lascivas, jadeaba ronco disfrutando del contacto. Sin poder aguantar más se adentró a su interior penetrándola completamente, llevándose su inocencia a su paso, comenzó a moverse lentamente escuchándola soltar gritos y gemidos llenos de dolor, sus ojos derramaban lágrimas.

\- Eres deliciosamente estrecha Estrella. – Dijo el castaño embriagado de lujuria.

\- Bipper… - Llamo Mabel con el rostro rojizo.

\- Tú hermano disfruta de vernos tener sexo. – Dijo en tono divertido, lanzando una mirada a la esquina. – Debe estarse muriendo de celos Pino. – Embistiendo lento y profundo en su interior. – Eres demasiado hermosa Estrella fugaz. – Sujetando sus caderas aumentando las estocadas en su interior siendo más rápidas y profundas, al punto de escucharla jadear alto y verla respirar pesadamente. Era una imagen muy llamativa y sexy para el demonio.

\- Duele, por… favor me duele demasiado.

\- Te acostumbraras. – Besando su quijada, para después subir su pierna a su hombro y conseguir hacer el contacto más profundo e intimó, escuchando sus sexos chocar y sus testículos golpear su entrada. Ambos jadeaban y respiraban pesados.

Unos cuantos empujes le hicieron llegar a la castaña a tocar un punto bueno y sensible en su interior, algo llamado el famoso punto "G" para una mujer. Bipper está orgulloso de escucharla ronronear y gemir de placer sin que volviera a quejarse. Beso su cuello y mordió entre la clavícula y su hombro, robándole un grito de sus labios. Sus paredes aprisionaron su miembro siendo más fuertes y gozando de su interior. Una palpitación en su miembro le hizo correrse en su interior liberando el líquido caliente en su útero, haciendo lanzar un gemido ronco por parte del demonio.

\- B-Bill… - Llamo Mabel agotada y sudorosa. – Libérame, por favor.

\- No coloques esa expresión. – Chasqueo los dedos y la libero de su confinamiento haciendo que sus brazos cayeran a los lados.

Mabel iba alejarse cuando el chico la tomo de la mano y la tomo del rostro para besarla de forma ruda en sus labios, mordiendo su labio inferior y colocar una mirada penetrante en ella.

\- Esto aún no termina. – Dijo.

La volteo boca abajo del colchón y lamio la piel de su espalda, paso sus manos sobre su abdomen y caderas acariciando su trasero.

\- Estrella disfrutaras esto. – Acariciando su sexo.

Se posiciono detrás de ella y la abrazo de la cintura clavándose dentro de ella de una sola estocada, entrando completamente y comenzó a embestirla con movimientos rápidos rítmicos, clavando sus dedos en su piel.

\- Ah… Mabel. – Sujetando su melena. – Tu vagina en muy suave y tu piel es muy adictiva a marcar.

\- Bill, yo…

\- Lo disfrutas. – Dijo ronco. – Gime más mi Estrella.

\- Más fuerte… ¡aauh! – Aferrando sus manos a la tela.

\- Solo tenías que decirlo. – Riendo.

Sus embestían se habían vuelto más rudas y fuertes, Bipper encajo sus garras en la cabecera de la cama de la gemela, la chica gritaba y gemía de forma descontrolada mientras se aferraba a las sabanas. Ambos cuerpos perlados de sudor y rozándose. El castaño la envolvió en un abrazo, masajeando su pecho y obligándola atraer su rostro hacia él, la beso de forma apasionada en los labios. Entre ellos se miraron jadeando y con los rostros sonrojados.

\- Oh… Mabel, Mabel. – Besando su espalda. – Eres deliciosa querida…

\- Mmm… aah… - Observándolo con ternura. – Bill…

\- Si tan solo no tendría que usar a Pino para esto. – Tomando sus caderas. – Podríamos disfrutar ambos. Y te haría gozar más. – Dando más fuertes sus estocadas. – Oh demonios es demasiado bueno, aah estoy cerca querida. – Pasando su mano para acariciarle su clítoris y brindarle más placer. – Mabel, Mabel, Mabel… ¡Aah! – Encajando sus uñas en la tierna carne de su piel. Llegándose a correr en su interior, liberando su líquido caliente.

\- ¡BILL! – Grito la castaña llegando a un punto de éxtasis.

El castaño la volteó y sus miradas se reencontraron; un dorado brilloso y un café verdoso cálido. Gemían en sincronía respirando pesado, él se inclinó presionando sus labios con los suyos besándola lentamente disfrutando de su toque. Junto su frente con la suya y acaricio su rostro pasando su pulgar por sus pómulos rojizos. Mabel comenzó a llorar, mientras que el chico besaba sus lágrimas y acariciaba sus brazos.

\- Estrella fugaz no llores. – Hablo suavemente. – Volveré por ti, en mi verdadero cuerpo. – Atrayéndola en un abrazo reconfortante. – Te hare mía tantas veces, llamaras mi nombre como lo hiciste hace un momento. – Dijo. – Cuando este en mi cuerpo, te besare y te acariciare.

\- Bill… - Dijo entre sollozos.

\- Te amo pequeña mocosa. – Acariciando su larga melena chocolatada. – Esa fue una excelente respuesta de tu parte.

\- Es extraño escucharlo… en el cuerpo de Dipper. – Dijo entre una sonrisa y tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

\- La siguiente vez me recibirás. – Dijo Bipper con una sonrisa enorme. – Tú me perteneces.

\- Yo… - Fue besada tiernamente antes de poder hablar.

El demonio entrelazo los dedos de sus manos y continuaron con el beso unos minutos antes de separarse.

\- Dulce pesadilla, querida Mabel. – Dijo entre risas Bipper. – Esperare a que vengas a mí.

\- Sí. – Cerró los ojos y dejo que durmiera.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente despertó la castaña y se dio cuenta que estaba en su casa, en Piedmont, California. Se levantó perezosamente y se froto las piernas, sintiéndose húmeda de la entrepierna.

\- Otro sueño. – Dijo de una forma desanimada, caminando hasta la puerta de su baño. – Bill… - Sonriendo. – Eres muy injusto dejándome de esta forma. - Mirando su cuerpo siendo una adolescente de dieciséis años. – Es sábado… - Dijo con inocencia. – No estaría mal otro sueñito.

.

.

.

 **Como cuando haces Pinecest y Mabill, y dejas confundidos a los lectores sin saber que fue en realidad :v**

 **Pero como son One Shot Mabill, pues no puedo agregar mucho Pinecest, pero… miren ese Bipper 7u7 no tuvo piedad en Mabel. Fue algo corto pero sano :3**

 **Iba agregar gore, pero luego dije No eso lo dejo para otro fanfic XD jejeje**

 **Espero que les haya gustado ¡Feliz Nochebuena y Navidad! ;D**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Aclaro que la serie de televisión y comics de Gravity Falls no me pertenecen, y que todos los derechos de este mismo pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia con fines de entretenimiento para el Fandom y lectores.

Personajes: Mabel Pines/Estrella Fugaz, Bill Cipher/Bipper/Dipper Pines.

Clasificación: M+

 **N: ¡Tengo una advertencia! Sino han leído el fanfic "Emociones Confusas" el final, les aviso que se abstengan de leerse este spoiler grande y no lean este One Shot. Si, usted ya leyó el final, es libre de leer este One shot sin ningún problema alguno :D**

 **Fragmento 1 de 5**

 **ONE SHOT**

 **13**

 **Un vistazo al futuro**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una mañana de noviembre se encontraba Mabel junto con Pacifica preparando galletas en la cabaña del misterio, mientras conversaban sobre cosas relevantes que hubiera sucedido estos últimos días. La castaña aprovechaba cuando su amiga se distraía para tomar un puño de chispas de chocolate y comérselos.

\- ¡Mabel! Son para las galletas. – Le regaño la rubia.

\- Solo un poco. – Volviendo a la canasta de su tejido, para tomar las agujas y el estambre amarillo claro. - En cuanto salgan comeré un montón.

\- No crees que Mike quiera algunas. – Dijo la rubia. – Por eso las estamos haciendo.

\- No eran para mí. – Inflando sus mejillas.

\- Estamos comiendo mucho, aunque no veo que engordes.

\- Tu solo me quieres ver gorda ya. – Colocando sus manos en la cadera.

\- De acuerdo, lo admito si quiero. – Comento riendo suavemente hasta que escucharon no muy lejos la plática de dos chicos. – No otra vez.

\- Ya empezaron.

Dipper y Bill se encontraban trabajando en la mesa del comedor, viendo unos planos y papeles, discutiendo sobre asuntos acerca de su investigación de viajes en el tiempo y sus posibles problemas.

\- Pino usted es un estúpido. – Lanzo el insulto el demonio. – Ya le dije que es seguro.

\- No tú eres el idiota puntiagudo que no está prestando atención. – Sosteniendo un cubo azul chiquito con diferente jeroglíficos y runas. – Te dije que no lo creáramos. Es peligroso y no sabemos lo que hace.

\- Solo es como el portal. – Dijo. – Tú y Seis dedos no piensan en las consecuencias antes de hacerlo.

\- Y por eso eres un re-bruto. – Soltando un suspiro para guardar el cubo en el bolsillo de su gabardina. – Debemos decirle a Ford antes de ponerlo a prueba.

\- Seis dedos va querer hacerme picadillo, y no nada más a mí, sino a ti también porque participaste en esta locura.

\- Bien tienes razón en eso. – Suspiro, volviéndolo a sacar de su bolsillo. – Tan siquiera muévelo con cuidado y cambia la fecha.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo esa fecha? – Sujetando el cubo le había dado el castaño.

\- No me obligues a repetirlo, cámbiala. No creas que soy estúpido al ver que lo pusiste en la fecha "prohibida".

\- "Recordar es volver a vivir, vivir es volver a sentir, sentir es saber que viví..." – Dijo el demonio con una sonrisa.

\- Sí claro, es horrible recordar esa fecha y pensar que estas casado con mi hermana gemela. – Lo fulmino con la mirada acusatoria. – Cambia la maldita fecha.

\- Más tarde lo hago.

-No ahora.

\- De acuerdo. – Dando unos cuantos giros en el cubo. – Listo. – Entregándole el cubo.

\- Como sé que no es la fecha.

\- Puedes ver que no es.

\- Mientes.

\- No miento Pino, la cambie.

\- Veo los mismos símbolos. – Levantando el cubo.

\- Entonces necesitas lentes mi amigo Pino.

Mabel lanzo un suspiro y vio a su amiga, antes de colocar una expresión molesta, no entendía que era lo que discutían desde hace meses, incluso antes de que se casara con el demonio no sabía bien que rayos era lo que estaban trabajando. La rubia la vio dejar su tejido y levantarse de la mesa dando fuertes pisotones.

\- ¡Ustedes dos! –Señalo con el dedo. – Salgan afuera.

\- Mabel. – Se sorprendió el castaño. - ¿Qué no estabas haciendo galletas?

\- No puedo hacerlas con tanta discusión que tienen. Parece una pareja de viejos novios. – Dijo molesta. – Todos los fines de semana es lo mismo Dip al igual que tú Bill.

\- Querida te recuerdo que yo no estoy atado al tonto de Pino. – Dijo Bill intentando calmarla. – Tú y yo estamos casados, no te pongas celosa. – Picando su nariz.

\- Yo que tú no haría eso. – Advirtió Dipper hacia el demonio, conocía muy bien cuando su hermana estaba furiosa.

\- Basta Bill o la siguiente ves que me piques la nariz, te daré con la chancla.

\- Me encanta cuando eres ruda. – Dijo en tono juguetón.

\- No hagan eso enfrente de mis ojos. – Dijo Dipper.

La castaña se acercó a tomar un cesto y comenzó a echar algunas prendas de ropa que estaban encima del perchero.

\- Voy a lavar esto, entréguenme sus abrigos están sucios.

\- Mabel, no debes cargar nada de eso. – Le regaño Pacifica.

\- Cierto, ya hay una esclava que lo hace. – Dijo Bill. – Deja le llamo.

\- ¡Bill! – Lo fulmino con una mirada al demonio. – Melody no es una esclava.

\- Bueno lo intente.

\- Es tu culpa. – Dijo Dipper cruzándose de brazos.

\- Suficiente ustedes dos, se me largan a comprar leche. –Empujando a Bill y a Dipper por la puerta de la cabaña.

\- ¿Otra vez? – Protesto Dipper.

\- No puedes mandar al mono. – Refiriéndose a Mike.

\- Vayan. – Dijo molesta.

Una vez que se fueron, ella volvió a tomar el cesto término echando el abrigo de Bill y de Dipper para llevárselo y bajar al sótano junto con su amiga.

\- ¿Los enviaste para que evitaran seguir hablando del tema? – Dijo Pacifica.

\- Es que se… que Dipper y Bill están esforzándose en la investigación. – Dijo. – Pero siempre que llegan a este punto, se ponen a discutir.

\- Lo sé. – Dijo Pacifica. – Pero ya sabes como son.

Mabel comenzó a echar la ropa a la lavadora, asegurándose que no llevara plumas en los bolsillos o monedas.

\- Por cierto Mabel hay algo que Dipper y yo queremos decirles a ti y a Bill. – Sonando contenta. – Y queremos su respuesta.

\- ¿Qué es? – Pregunto curiosa.

\- Veras yo el otro día… - Fue interrumpida cuando su celular marco el tiempo del temporizador. – Oh ya están las galletas, bueno espérame aquí. Iré a sacar las galletas y horita te comento.

\- De acuerdo.

La castaña tomo el abrigo de Dipper y saco de su bolsillo un cubo de color azul que brillaba de forma luminosa.

\- Woow… que será esto. – Tocando los bordes. – Que bonito. – Toco un punto que hizo liberar una luz envolviéndola completamente.

Pacifica regreso a donde estaba ella con dos galletas, cuando bajo no encontró a la castaña ahí. Solo encontró un abrigo tirado y el cubo pequeño pero ya sin el brillo.

\- ¿Mabel? – Busco con la mirada a la gemela. - ¿A dónde se fue?

.

.

"¿Dónde estoy?"

Abriendo los ojos se encontró en un lugar oscuro y tétrico, observando los pasillos cubiertos de ladrillos oscuros y luz brillante entre ellos. Camino por el extenso pasillo observando los ventanales en forma de triángulo y con la vidriera entre amarillo y rojizo.

\- Esto es… - Viendo la estructura del lugar. - ¿Fearamid?

Sus tacones bajos hacían resonar por el piso mientras caminaba en busca de explicaciones. Entre más avanzaba, más iba escuchando el sonido de diversas criaturas.

\- No puede ser que el amo Bill lo haya conseguido al fin. – Dijo una de las pesadillas.

\- Tener a los humanos esclavizados es lo mejor. – Dijo otro demonio. – En cuanto tenga la forma de salir de aquí, expandiremos su reino de maldad.

Mabel escucho a los monstruos y quiso seguirlos pero no los llego alcanzar cuando termino chocando con un ente triangular de color azul.

\- Perdón. – Dijo adolorida del golpe en el rostro.

\- Un… ¿un humano? – Dijo con voz temblorosa.

\- Espera… ¿Will? – Acercándose al demonio de sueño. – No puedo creerlo eres tú, bueno es agradable encontrarte aquí.

\- ¿Nos… conocemos? – Dijo confundido.

\- Will acaso no me recuerdas. – Dijo. – Espera que le diga a Mabel Gleeful.

\- ¿Cómo es que la conoces? – Cuestiono transformándose en su apariencia humana y dando un puñetazo en la pared para terminar acorralándola. - Habla humana.

\- Espera, espera… Will cálmate. – Dijo asustada. – O le diré a Bill que estas actuando raro.

\- ¿Bill? – Pensando un poco en lo que había dicho la chica, hasta que formo una sonrisa maliciosa. – Buscas a Bill Cipher.

\- Sí, ¿sabes dónde está?

\- Sí. – Cruzando los brazos antes de colocar una mirada oscura en su orbe azul Prusia. – Te puedo llevar con él, si es que tanto quieres humana.

\- Deja de decirme humana. – Dijo furiosa. – En serio estas actuando raro.

\- Silencio. – Hablando de forma autoritaria. – Él sabrá que hacer en esta situación.

El peli azul la escolto hasta los aposentos donde se encontraba su hermano, mientras examinaba a la humana, sentía haberla conocido antes. Viendo el cabello largo y achocolatado que caía en rulos por su espalda baja y el flequillo que adornaba su rostro; llevaba una falda larga de color azul marino y una blusa de manga larga color crema con un moño delgado y chico, portaba una bufanda roja. Se detuvo a ver los rasgos de la chica; ojos grandes color avellana, nariz pequeña y abotonada, labios rosados. Le recordaba a su dueña, algo que lo hizo tranquilizarse en cuanto la vio. Pero notaba algo diferente en ella… estaba un poco gordita de su abdomen. Se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta y acercarse a la chica.

\- Creo que no es bueno ir con Bill. – Dijo. – Te ayudare a escapar humana. – Extendiendo su mano. – No sé cómo llegaste, pero te ayudare.

\- ¿Qué? No, Will te sientes bien. – Dijo desconcertada. – Ya sé que tú y Bill no se llevan del todo bien, pero en serio ustedes dos necesitan llevarse bien como hermanos. – Mostrando una sonrisa. Antes de posarse en la puerta y llevar su mano a la manija. – Bill está aquí, hablare con él. Gracias por guiarme, hay veces que me pierdo por el castillo aun.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que Bill es mi hermano? – Pregunto de forma interrogante, jalando una parte de sus grilletes que impedían utilizar por completo sus poderes.

\- Vamos Will somos familia. – Rio un poco y abrió la puerta para adentrarse y cerrar. – Nos vemos.

\- ¿Familia? – Pregunto extrañado antes de desaparecer por un portal. – Esa chica le espera un castigo peor que el infierno.

En cuanto entro a la habitación fue recibida por un ambiente frío y una melodiosa tonada se escuchaba, la castaña se acercó a escuchar la música sonriendo felizmente y caminando a paso lento, anunciando su presencia. La melodía era agradable. Vio a un chico rubio de espaldas tocar el piano hasta que se detuvo en seco sus movimientos, se volteó para dirigirle una mirada exasperante hacia ella.

\- ¡¿Un humano?! – Levantándose de su asiento. - ¿Cómo demonios entraste o como llegaste aquí? – Acercándose a ella de brazos cruzados e invocando sus sombras. – Ningún mortal tiene permitido entrar aquí.

\- Tu también Bill. – Colocando sus manos en la cadera. – Por qué me dices humano. – Acercándose al demonio de sueño sin temor para encararlo. - ¿Qué rayos hiciste aquí? Está todo oscuro y lúgubre. - Y estoy escuchando a tus amigos decir que esclavizaste a la humanidad. Es otra bromita tuya.

. Mis disculpas saco de carne. – Dijo. – Pero en primer lugar que haces aquí, deberías estar congelada en mi trono como los demás mortales. – Viendo su aspecto, parecía a verla visto antes.

\- Déjate de tus juegos. – Dijo cansada llevándose una mano a su frente para masajear sus sienes. – Bill si esto es un juego te vuelvo a decir que pares, ando muy cansada para esto. Sé que él día de hoy hemos tenido un día difícil.

\- ¿Qué?

La chica se acercó y lo abrazo tiernamente enterrando su rostro en su pecho, en cambio el demonio solo se quedó paralizado y más extrañado por el repentino contacto y la sensación de su cálido abrazo.

\- Bill hace frio. – Sonriendo. – Acaso me quieres matar de congelamiento. - Dijo riendo mientras acariciaba su espalda. – Siempre me ha gustado este conjunto, me recuerda a cuando llegaste a la cabaña del misterio.

\- De acuerdo saco de carne. – Alejándola de él. - ¿Quién eres y porque no gritas de horror?

\- Ya entendí. – Dando un golpe en su palma. – Pero Bill no podemos jugar a eso, es muy brusco y me dañaría. No puedes esperar un poco. – Sobándose el vientre. – Luego podemos jugar a que eres el rey y dominante del universo, pero por hoy solo quiero regresar a la cabaña y comer galletas, no por eso me puse a hornearlas junto a Pacifica.

\- Eres parte de la resistencia. – Frunciendo el ceño. - ¿Quién demonios eres tú? Te pareces a…

La castaña furiosa por su actitud se acercó más molesta y lo miro desafiante.

\- Soy Mabel Dorito idiota. – Picando su pecho. – Porque actúas raro.

\- ¿Mabel? – Mirándola de cerca.

\- Mabel Pines, quien más esperabas. – Cruzándose de brazos. - ¿Qué haces? Quieres besarme. – Dando un beso cortó en sus labios dejándolo estático y con el rostro rojo. - Y bien me llevaras de regreso.

\- Pines… ¡¿Pines?! – Dijo colocando una mirada llena de asombro. – Estas mintiendo, no puedes ser ella.

\- No miento Bill. – Tomando su rostro. – Porque actúas así soy Mabel.

\- Estrella fugaz es pequeña e irritante, y demasiado… atrevida. – Hablando de forma cínica. – Es una enana y sin desarrollo. Que vive la vida de modo desafiante y se lanza a la aventura.

\- Eres un tonto isósceles. – Frunciendo la ceja. – Como puedes describirme así. Tonto dorito iluminati.

\- Me llamaste tonto, te atreves a ofenderme a mí. Tú amo y señor de todo dominio. – Invocando sus llamas. - ¿Quién te crees que eres? Acaso tienes derecho.

\- Sí, porque en primer lugar soy tu esposa mostrando el anillo y segundo lugar no puedes ofenderme a mí. – Dando un empujón a su pecho. – No es mi culpa que Dipper y tú estén discutiendo toda la mañana.

\- Pino y yo discutir. – Dijo. – Dijiste que eres mi… ¿esposa? Yo casarme con una mera humana. – Dándose una pequeña ilusión antes de abrir el ventanal de forma apresurada y ver que seguía ahí la burbuja sobre el puente sin ningún daño alguno. – Sigue ahí.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Dijo Mabel acercándose al ventanal y viendo la burbuja rosa.

\- Ahí descansa Mabel Pines. – Dijo en tono serio. – Estrella fugaz… la chica que gobernara conmigo en este mundo. De alguna forma, si llego hacer el trato.

\- Espera un momento. - Colocando una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro, al ver el pueblo de Gravity Falls en llamas y ver la burbuja. - ¿Qué día es hoy?

\- ¿Como que día humana? – Frunciendo el ceño. – Es el segundo día de mi Raromagedón.

\- Oh por dios. - Dijo ella. – Acaso yo… viaje al pasado. – Llevándose una mano al vientre. – _Esto está mal, no, no, no, no… esto está muy pero muy mal._

\- De que hablas. – La miro asustada.

\- Bill… - Mirando con miedo. – Necesito regresar a casa. – Acercándose hacia él. – Viaje por error en el tiempo, y necesito regresar a casa. Yo no debería estar en este tiempo. Maldición todo esto es culpa de Dipper, él y sus inventos. Aunque debo admitir que mi tío y tú la tienen.

\- Dices que eres mi esposa. – Colocando un media sonrisa. – Acaso es una broma, quien fue el monstruo que ideo esta grandiosa broma. Caí muy bien en esto.

\- Bill es enserio necesito regresar no es una broma. – Comento. – En verdad si quiero regresar. Puedes leer mi mente y ver que no miento.

\- Eres Estrella fugaz, y dices que tú y yo estamos casados. – Dijo sentándose en el sofá, colocando una mirada seria. - ¿Cómo llegaste…?

\- Bueno sonara tonto pero… yo te envié a la tienda por leche junto a mi hermano. para hacer parar su tonta discusión. Luego fui al sótano y estaba lavando los abrigos y suéteres, también ropa y accidentalmente toque un cubo que tú, mi hermano y de seguro el Tío Ford inventaron. Vi que brillaba y lo toque del medio y me atrajo una luz fuerte aquí dentro de tu castillo. – Explico sentándose a su lado. – Desperté y vi que aquí había cambiado mucho, incluso me encontré con tu hermano. – Soltó un gemido frustrado. - Necesito regresar. – Tocándose su vientre.

\- Seis dedos y Pino… somos amigos.

\- Sí. – Dijo cubriéndose la boca. – Perdón no puedo decirte más… es que una vez tú y mi hermano me explicaron que no debería hablar de nada relevante acerca del… futuro.

\- Somos pareja. – Sin salirse del asombro. – Terminaras siendo mi reina.

\- Bill escúchame necesito regresar. - Sacudiéndolo para sacarlo del trance. – Hay una forma de regresar a mi tiempo. Una piedra o un portal.

\- Sí la hay. – dijo con una sonrisa. – A medio de un trato. – Invocando sus llamas azules. – Solo hay que poner las condiciones.

\- Oh no, no, no. – Negándose. – Nada de tratos eres como el diablo. Aun no termino de librarme los otros.

\- Bueno hay otra manera. – Menciono. – Pero eso sería si tuviera uno de los artículos prohibidos, como una llave multidimensional o algo por el estilo. Sí veo al bebe tiempo puede que le quite una.

\- Espera dijiste llave. – Dijo contenta. – Tengo una puede servir. – Sacando la llave dorada que estaba atada a una cadena dentro de su blusa.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya… tienes una humana. – Mirando el artefacto. – ¿De donde lo sacaste? Son ilegales.

\- No te puedo decir, te estaría dando mucha información. – Sonrojándose levemente. - ¿Funcionara?

\- Bien si funciona, pero de todos modos no puedes viajar así como si nada.

\- De que hablas.

\- Necesitarías estar conmigo para cruzar y viajar en el tiempo, bueno. – Dijo riéndose. – Si eso es que yo quiera acompañarte. Pero te aseguro que yo pido un trato a cambio.

Mabel inflo sus cachetes de tan solo escuchar al viejo Bill arrogante e hipócrita, odiaba cuando ponía esa actitud, le hacía molestarse. Mientras se sobaba el vientre, en ese momento sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al recordarse de que si podía regresar de una manera a su tiempo.

\- Dijiste que necesito estar contigo para poder viajar en el tiempo, ¿cierto?

\- Sí exactamente. Aprendes rápido bolsa de carne. – Halagándola. – Pero no conseguirás amputarme una extremidad o algo así.

\- Eso significa que si llevo una parte de ti, podre regresar. – Mostrando una radiante sonrisa, mientras se llevaba sus manos a su vientre se sonrojaba de sus mejillas. – Que suerte.

\- ¿Por qué tan feliz? – Pregunto intrigado detrás de esa sonrisa que colocaba la chica. – Que tanto te acaricias la panza. Ya sé que estas algo gordita. ¿Acaso comes muchos dulces en el futuro?

\- No tonto. – Dijo. – Digamos que es otra cosa.

\- Otra cosa.

\- Bueno ya encontré la forma de regresar sin necesidad de un trato. – Levantándose de su asiento, camino hacia él para colocarle un beso en su mejilla. – Gracias por responder a mi duda. – Iba irse pero el tomo su mano.

\- Un momento. – Llevando su mano a su vientre para abrir grande su orbe dorado. – Estas… embarazada. - Musito lleno de sorpresa y con una sonrisa pequeña. – Estas embarazada. Entonces tú y yo… yo y tú… llevas un legado mío.

\- No quiero decirte más. – Dijo retrocediendo. – Enserio si quiero regresar, ya que él me está esperando. Bueno tú yo… - Jugando con sus dedos. – Tengo tres meses.

\- Entonces estamos casados y seremos… - Colocando una expresión contenta. – Estrella fugaz no es una broma. – Quería abrazarla, pero se contuvo.

\- No miento. – Dijo.

\- Estamos muy lejos.

\- No mucho. – Viendo la burbuja. – Tendremos nuestros problemas al principio… pero todo pasara. Solo deja que ocurra, si eso quieres. Pero te diré algo Bill. – Colocando una mirada suave al rubio. – Eres feliz en ese tiempo. – Se acercó a la puerta y miro por última vez al rubio. – Tú decides.

Dijo colocando la llave en la puerta y pensar en la fecha y en su dimensión antes de cruzar.

\- Nos veremos Bill.

Dicho esto el demonio de sueño la vio irse antes de que reaccionara y corriera hacia la puerta por donde se fue.

\- ¡Estrella fugaz! – Abriendo la puerta. – Se ha ido…

Se fue a hacia el ventanal miro la burbuja donde residía la Mabel Pines actual, colocando una sonrisa en sus labios y riendo suavemente. Al recordar lo hermosa que se veía ella en un futuro no muy lejos.

\- Supongo que cuando salgas de ahí, no llegare a soltarte. - Dijo. – Tratare de conseguir que te enamores de mí, pequeña mocosa.

.

.

Mabel regreso a su dimensión abriendo la puerta del armario para encontrarse a Bill, Dipper y Pacifica tratando de encontrar una forma de ir por ella, mientras tomaban lo necesario para viajar.

\- Chicos ¿qué hacen? – Pregunto curiosa.

\- ¡Mabel! / ¡Estrella fugaz! / ¡Tonta cabezota! – Gritaron los tres yéndose a abrazar a la castaña con fuerza.

\- Chicos me aplastan.

\- Quítense bola de sacos de carne, ella es mía. – Menciono celosamente Bill. – ¿Querida estas bien? – Besando su frente. – ¿Los pequeños están bien? – Tocando su vientre y sobándolo.

\- Estoy bien. – Correspondiendo su abrazo amorosamente. – Pero necesito descansar después de este raro suceso.

\- De acuerdo. – Tomándola para cargarla en sus brazos. - Te llevare a casa.

\- No, no espera… quiero comer unas galletas.

\- Cierto. – Besando su mejilla. - ¡Llama trae las galletas!

\- Se dice por favor. – Dijo la rubia riendo.

\- Grr… por favor. – Depositando a su esposa en el sofá.

Pacífica y Dipper fueron a la cocina por las galletas dejando a la pareja contentarse un rato.

\- Estás cómoda. – Colocando almohadas a su alrededor.

\- Bill basta, ya tengo suficientes almohadas. – Acomodándose en su lugar y abrazando su abdomen levemente abultado.

\- Me diste un susto de muerte eterna. - Tomando su mano y acariciándola con suavidad. – En cuanto dijo Llama que desapareciste, pensé en cosas peores.

\- Bill exageras estoy bien. - Mostrándose ante él. – Ves ningún rasguño.

\- Ya te dije que eres hermosa humana. – Acariciando su rostro.

\- Siempre lo dices.

\- Quería que lo supieras. – Besando sus labios.

\- Oye Bill… ¿qué tanto recuerdas del raromagedón? – Pregunto tímidamente.

\- Mm… supongo que una chica traviesa se coló a mi sala de descanso. –Dijo. – Tome una buena decisión. – Abrazándola. – Me hiciste sufrir un buen rato.

\- Perdón.

\- Son malos esos viajes. – Sobando su vientre. – Pero ya estás aquí.

\- Estas molesto.

\- ¿Por qué hayas hecho eso en el pasado? – Dijo. – Un poco, porque te lo había advertido. Un pequeño cambio y cambiarias la historia.

\- Supongo. – Dijo riendo.

Dipper llego junto con Pacifica trayendo una bandeja con un plato de galletas y limonada. Mientras la dejaba encima de la mesa de café.

\- Hey tortolos. – Dijo Pacifica. – Queremos decirles algo.

\- ¿Qué es? – Pregunto Mabel.

\- Pues adivinen.

\- Llama está preñada. – Dijo Bill. – Pero eso no hará que se acerque a mis herederos.

\- Bill porque diablos tienes que usar tu maldita visión futura. – Le regaño la rubia.

\- Bueno a lo que no sabes, es lo que vamos a pedir. – Aclaro Dipper.

\- La respuesta es sí. – Dijo. – Ahora déjenme con Estrella fugaz.

\- Estúpido dorito tan siquiera deja decirle a Mabel. – Dijo furioso Dipper dirigiéndose a su hermana. – Solo tiene unas dos semanas. – Dirigiendo su vista a la rubia. – Fue algo… que sucedió.

\- Felicidades a los dos. – Dijo la castaña.

\- Gracias. – Dijo Pacifica. – Esperemos que sea un niño.

\- Yo creo que si lo será.

El demonio del sueño atrajo a su esposa cerca de su pecho abrazándola de forma protectora, viendo las amistades y familia que le había dado.

\- Gracias Estrella fugaz. – Besando su frente. – Solo esperemos a que nazcan los gemelos.

\- ¿Serán idénticos? – Pregunto curiosa.

\- Quiero que sea sorpresa.

\- Yo también. – Dijo. – No más vistazos al futuro.

\- Por el momento no.

.

.

.

Un pequeño mini One shot :3 jejeje


End file.
